


Harry Potter And The Herald Of The Dreamland

by angelholme



Series: The Seer [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Girl!Blaise, The Girl In The Cellar, hv2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 68,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sent to the basement during Dudley's 11th birthday party, Harry makes a new friend and an unlikely ally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue : Welcome To Dreamland, Mr Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter (et al) belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> The Dreamland is based on ideas from Minecraft, Disney Infinity and The Lego Digital Designer. 
> 
> The Underland is also based on ideas from Minecraft, Blue Dragon and Bullet Witch. 
> 
> (When blatantly stealing ideas from other people, I am nothing if not eclectic).
> 
> xoxox
> 
> This is a rewritten version of "The Girl In The Cellar", and as such the first few chapters might be familiar to anyone who read the original story before it was removed from the website.
> 
> The original inspiration for the story came from Mike Resnick's brilliant "The Oracle Trilogy", first published 1991 to 1993 and a series I can highly recommend reading. (They are available on Kindle as far as I know).

"Get down there!" Harry stumbled as Vernon hit him on the back of the head, pushing him down into the basement of Number 4, Privet Drive.

Rubbing the back of his head, Harry continued down the stairs, not pausing as Vernon flicked over the lock on the basement door, then walked across the floor and flopped down on the sofa Petunia had put down there the last time they had locked him in there.

He glanced up as what sounded like a heard of elephants trampled across the floor above him, then he slowly leaned back, laying down across the length of the couch.

A moment later, he felt his eyes drooping, and then he fell asleep.

xoxox

_"There is a castle on a cloud"_ Harry blinked in surprise, looking around. He was standing on the rim of what seemed to be a fluffy pink cloud. Peering over the edge he gazed down, then further down, then even further down until he saw the ground a long way off.

_"I like to go there in my sleep"_ Turning around, he nearly took a step back before remembering exactly where he was. Instead, he gazed up at the magnificent castle that stood before him. Four huge turrets rose up from the corners, with a fifth one in the centre that towered above the other four. Each one had a different flag on top of it - the four smaller towers were topped with white flags with different animals drawn on each - a badger, a crow, a snake and a lion - while the tallest of the towers had a black flag with a golden five pointed star.

_"Aren't any floors for me to sweep"_ He realised the singing was coming from the castle and - not being able to see any where else to go - decided to see if he could find out who was singing. 

He took a step forward, and suddenly the cloud beneath his feet turned to yellow brick. With a grin, he took another few steps and watched as the road continued to form under his feet. 

"I guess I am off to see the wizard" He said to himself.

_"Not in my castle on a cloud"_

"Although that doesn't sound much like a wizard" He added.

xoxox

Five minutes later, he pushed open the door to what turned out to be a huge kitchen. As he watched, a young girl - he guessed about a year younger than he was - with long blonde hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen - danced in to view, carrying a large mixing bowl.

_"There is a lady all in white"_ She sang _"Holds me and sings a lullaby. She's nice to see and she's soft to touch....."_ The girl paused then suddenly span round, her dress flaring slightly as she turned.

"Good afternoon" She said, giving a slight bow "Welcome to my humble home. I am Luna Callisto Lovegood" 

"Good afternoon, Luna Callisto Lovegood" Harry returned the bow "I am Harry James Potter"

"Then, Mr Harry James Potter, welcome to The Dreamland"


	2. You're A Wizard, Harry

_"Welcome to The Dreamland"_ Harry stared at Luna for a moment, then blinked.

"The Dreamland?" He asked in confusion.

"Everyone dreams" Luna said, putting the mixing bowl down on the worktop "And when they do, they create their own world in which to do it" She paused, then waved her hand creating a swarm of butterflies.

"Cool" Harry said as the swarm flew around the kitchen and dispersed.

"Generally everyone stays in the own version of The Dreamland" She continued, waving her hand and dispelling the butterflies.

"Why?" Harry asked, then - before she could answer - he smiled "Oh hold on - I know why"

"You do?"

"Because when you dream, you don't realise it is a dream" He said confidently "No matter how strange, how bizarre it gets, it all seems perfectly reasonable while you are in the dream" He paused "It is only when you wake up that you realise how odd it was"

"If they could just take that last little step, then the whole of The Dreamland would be open to them" She said spreading her arms wide and spinning round. He looked around the kitchen again, then out of the window.

"This is your world?" He asked, and she nodded "It's beautiful"

"Thank you" She said with a slight blush.

"How did you get here? How did you make that one small step?" She gazed at him for a long while, then turned back to the mixing bowl.

"I was just cooking up a cake" She said, waving her hand and making the wooden spoon start stirring the cake mix "I thought we could have a party" Harry smiled.

"Okay" He grinned at her "Anything I can do to help?"

"Oh yes" She grinned back at him "There are jobs for everyone" 

xoxox

An hour later - or maybe it was a day, Harry could never decide - he and Luna sat side by side in front of a roaring fire, eating the cake.

"This is very yummy cake" Luna said, putting her fork down on her plate "But now I think it is time to tell you why I brought you here" Harry swallowed the mouth full of cake he was eating and looked at her in confusion.

"You brought me here?" He asked "Why?"

"Because I thought you could use a friend" She replied with a smile "And because today is a very special day, and I thought you might want to know why before it ends" She ate another piece of cake, then put her fork and plate down on the table in front of them.

"Do you remember how your parents died?" She asked.

"My aunt told me that they died in a car crash" Harry replied, putting his plate down as well. He turned so he was facing her "She said that they had been to a party, and that my dad was drunk - that he crashed their car into a lamppost" 

"Do you believe her?" She looked at him thoughtfully. Harry looked back at her, then slowly shook his head "Why not?"

"Because of my dreams" He said sadly "In my dreams, I see my father fighting a shadow, my mother fighting a monster" He looked up into her eyes "I see the monster and the shadow standing over their dead bodies" He closed his eyes, and suddenly the entire world shifted.

Luna found herself in the front room of an unfamiliar house - or what was left of it. The walls were torn apart, the ceiling full of holes. She looked around, then ducked behind a sofa as she saw a man with messy black hair fighting an ever moving shadow. 

A moment later, a green bolt of light hit the man, and James Potter fell to the floor, dead.

The shadow moved across the floor and swept upstairs. She stood up - intending to follow it - but as she took her first step, she realised she had moved again. 

Looking around she realised she was in a nursery - the walls decorated with dragons and snitches and other magical images she knew from her won childhood.

Turning back, she saw a baby sat in a small crib, its mother bending over it.

"I love you Harry" Lily said "Don't ever forget that" The baby stared up at her and seemed to smile. Then the scene was interrupted as the door to the nursery was blown off its hinges and blasted across the room.

"YOU CANNOT PASS!" Lily bellowed, spinning round and pointing her wand at the creature that entered "YOU CAN NOT HAVE MY CHILD!" 

"Stand aside foolish woman" Luna recoiled at the voice coming from the cloaked figure, reflexively taking two steps before she realised what she was doing "Stand aside and I will let you live"

"Leave, or I will kill you where you stand" Lily replied, her voice calm "Go now, or you will die screaming" The figure seemed to pause, then a massive burst of black flame shot from its hands and blasted the woman across the nursery. Luna winced as she heard Lily's back snap, but kept her eyes on Harry as the shadow approached him.

"And now - at last - the child" The figure said in a quiet whisper "The one with the power to vanquish me shall himself be vanquished, and I shall live forever" With a slow, almost graceful move, the figure withdrew a wand from inside its robes and pointed it down at the young Harry Potter.

"That's all I remember" Harry's voice broke in to the memory, and suddenly Luna found herself back in the castle, sat in front of the fire. She turned to face Harry and he looked up at her "I know it isn't real, but I have had that dream every Halloween and every birthday since I can remember" 

"What makes you think it isn't real?" She asked softly. 

"It can't be, can it?" He looked at her questioningly "Magic? Demons? Spells?" 

"Here's the thing" She paused, then let out a long slow breath "Everything you remember is real - the spells, the magic, your parents sacrifice - all real" She smiled "You're a wizard, Harry"

xoxox

"Professor? Minister Fudge is here to see you" Dumbledore sighed as McGonagall ushered the Minister of Magic into his office.

"Cornelius - to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked as Cornelius Fudge sat down in front of his desk.

"It's about the time you are sending the letters out to the new first years, isn't it Albus?" Fudge asked.

"Yes, Minister" Dumbledore nodded "Minerva has just started writing them"

"Harry Potter turns eleven this year, doesn't he?" Fudge stared at him, a questioning look in his eyes.

"I believe he does, Minister" Dumbledore smiled "And, if I may pre-empt your next question, his name is on the list for the letters to be sent out and his letter will be dispatched along with the others"

"Then you know where he is?" Fudge asked, leaning forward "You know where he has been living this past decade?"

"I do, Minister" Dumbledore nodded "However, for his protection, I am afraid I can not give out that information"

"You think he needs protecting from me?" Fudge jumped to his feet, slamming his hands down on the desk "How DARE you?"

"Calm down, Cornelius" Dumbledore spoke in a gentle voice, although there was a touch of hardness behind it. Fudge stared at him, then slowly took his seat again.

"While I do not believe that you pose a threat to him directly, Minister, the same can not be said for some of your staff, or some of your advisers" Dumbledore continued "Particularly those purebloods who were pardoned after Lord Voldemort's fall" 

"They were under the imperious curse, Dumbledore - the trial records of the period clearly reflect that" Fudge shook his head "They are no more a threat to the Potter child than I am"

"You will forgive me if I am not willing to take such a claim on pure faith, Minister" Dumbledore's voice got slightly tougher "Of course - I am not infallible and have never claimed to be, but on the night I saw Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange murder Morella and Diamanita Bones, they did not appear to be under any kind of compulsion" 

"The Lestrange bitch is in Azkaban where she belongs" Fudge pointed out "And I have Lucius' word that he did nothing of his own free will that night"

"Perhaps I was mistaken" Dumbledore inclined his head "However while there is still - shall we say - a sliver of doubt, would you agree that it would be best to keep young Harry's location a guarded secret?" Fudge stared at him for a few minutes, then slowly nodded.

"I suppose that, for the time being, it won't do any harm" Fudge admitted "But you can't keep the secret forever, Albus - I am not the only one who can do the maths and not the only one who will know that Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts this year

"I would be worried if that was the case" Dumbledore smiled "However he will be safe at home, and The Hogwarts Express, Hogsmeade and Hogwarts are all protected with extra wards - I have no fear that he will be in any danger once he arrives" 

"Even from those who you believe are still a danger?" Fudge asked with a wry smile.

"I am the master of my school, Minister - it would serve you will to remember that" 

xoxox

"This dark wizard tried to kill me because of a prophecy?" Harry asked, pacing back and forth along the yellow brick road. After Luna had explained about the magical world - that both he and she were mages ("A witch and a wizard" as she had put it) they had gone for a walk outside, where Luna had told him more about his history. 

"Yes" Luna nodded "Someone - I don't know who - told him that you were the only one who could kill him, so he came to kill you first"

"But it backfired and killed him?" Harry asked with a smile. Luna smiled sadly at him.

"Yes and no" She said after a moment "The killing curse was reflected from you and struck him instead - but, despite the name, it didn't kill him" She paused "It stripped him of his body and sent his soul into the ether, but his soul didn't pass on and at some point in the future, he will find another body and try to kill you again"

"Swell" Harry sighed, then he looked up at her in confusion "Luna?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"How do you know all this?" He asked.

"Your story is known throughout our world" Luna replied with a slight smile "Every magical child knows your name, and every magical adult, with a few exceptions, thinks you are a hero" 

"But you know more than the story" Harry pressed "The prophecy, the fact he will come back" He stared at her "How do you know all this?"

"Well - that's kind of a long story" Luna replied, then she looked around "How about we go for a ride and I will tell you along the way?" 

"Okay" Harry grinned, then looked around as well "What are we going to ride?" 

"What would you like to ride?" She asked.

xoxox

McGonagall looked down at the parchment in front of her, then waved her wand over the next envelope. An instant later, the address was written out in cultured, cursive letters.

"Harry James Potter, The Cupboard Under The Stairs, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey" 

"The cupboard....." She started, then trailed off, shaking her head.

She had told Dumbledore that he shouldn't leave the boy with those thrice-damned muggles, but there was nothing that could be done about it after ten years.

She finished off the rest of the addresses, then picked up the huge stack of envelopes and put them in the large metal box and locked it. 

Turning, she threw a handfull of floo powder into the fire. As it burst into life, she picked the metal box up and walked over to the flames.

"Professor?" She called out "The letters are ready for your imprint"

"Thank you, Professor" Dumbledore's voice came through the fire place "If you would like to pass the box through" 

"Of course" McGonagall knelt down, then pushed the box through the magical flames "Have you received it?"

"Yes - thank you, Professor" 

"Then I will leave you to it" She slowly got to her feet, dispelled the magical fire then walked back to her desk.

"I just hope Albus knows what he is doing" She said to herself.

xoxox

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Harry flew the dragon in a loop, while Luna flew slowly behind him, watching with a smile on her face.

"This is amazing!" Harry guided the dragon so he was flying alongside Luna "Flying dragons is brilliant!"

"They are fun, aren't they?" Luna smiled fondly at him, then glanced down the cloud below them "Want to land and continue our talk?" He smiled, then nodded "Then follow me" Harry watched as she descended to the oasis below them, then wheeled his dragon round and followed her down.

xoxox

"Scaldon eldata mu nerma me vien!" Dumbledore smiled as the metal box glowed for a moment, then returned to normal. 

Lowering his wand, he opened the top.

"Now - off you go, and don't get lost on the way" He said, then stepped back as the letters shot out of the box, over to the window, then flew out into the twilight outside the castle.

Watching as they vanished from sight, he turned back to the box and closed it again.

xoxox

"This is very pretty" Harry said, looking around the tree covered oasis they had landed in "Has it always been here?"

"I don't really know" Luna admitted "I haven't explored a lot of The Dreamland -- mostly I've been working on the castle and getting things ready for you arriving" 

"You knew I was coming?" Harry asked in surprise "Really?"

"That's what I have to tell you about" Luna said quietly "About who I am, what I can do, why I am here, where I am going, how I am going to get there, what I am going to do when I get there....." She trailed off "What was I saying?"

"You were going to tell me how you knew I was coming and how you know that Voldemort is going to return" Harry smiled.

"Oh yeah - thanks" Luna leaned back against a tree and closed her eyes "The reason I knew you were coming today, and that I know Voldemort is going to return is that I can see the future"

"You're a fortune teller?" Harry asked "Because Aunt Petunia says they are fakes and phonies" Luna laughed.

"I would tend to agree with her" Luna admitted "But when I say I can see the future, I don't mean that I read cards, or tea-leaves, or crystal balls or any of the other things these fake mediums do" She paused "I mean I literally see it - or, I should say, see them"

"Them?" Harry looked at her in confusion. Luna smiled.

"There are an infinite number of futures" She said "Every time someone makes a choice, or something happens, the future changes. Sometimes the change is small....." She trailed off, looking around, then waved her hand and a leaf fell off one of the trees.

"In one future, the leaf didn't fall off the tree" She said "But that future doesn't exist any more, because the leaf has fallen"

"Okay" Harry nodded "There isn't an alternate universe where it didn't fall?"

"Of course not" Luna shook her head "This isn't science fiction - it's reality!" Harry laughed.

"So a single leaf falling doesn't change much?" He asked.

"Unless it falls on someone's head, covers their eyes and makes them walk into the tree" Luna grinned "But in general - the future will be the same as it was before, except there will be a leaf on the ground instead of on the tree" She paused, then her smile faded "But sometimes the changes are bigger and have more than an effect" She paused, then looked over at him.

"When I was eight, I had a vision of my father dying in a printing press explosion" She closed her eyes "It was the most horrible thing I had ever seen and I did everything I could do to prevent it" There was a slight blur, and Harry found himself at on the grass by a river.

"My childhood home" Luna said sadly. Harry looked around, then saw a younger looking Luna and a man sat by the edge of the river, fishing rods in their hands.

"What made you want to come fishing today, my little rose petal?" The man asked.

"Oh nothing, Daddy" Young Luna said "I just thought it would be nice" Her father smiled. Luna watched them for a moment, then looked back at Harry.

"My father should have been in his office, printing the latest edition of the paper that he and my mother produced" She said softly "I convinced him to let it go out a day late and take me fishing instead" They watched the father and daughter fish for a few more minutes, then Harry stared in surprise as the younger Luna jumped to her feet and let out a soul-splitting scream.

A second later, Harry span round as the top two floors of the house exploded in a massive ball of fire.

The location shifted, and once again they found themselves in the front room of the castle. Luna was staring into the fireplace, tears running down her cheek.

"What happened?" Harry asked quietly. 

"I changed the future and saved my father's life" Luna said, still staring into the flames "He wasn't in the office when the printing press exploded" She took a deep breath and looked up at him "But what I hadn't seen - what I didn't realise - was that when the printing press blew up, my father managed to contain the explosion to the office, so that only he died"

"Your mother" Harry said, and Luna nodded.

"Just before the explosion I saw her die" She closed her eyes, whispering a quiet prayer "But by the time I saw it, it was too late" 

"I'm sorry" He said, shifting over and putting his arm around her. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I never told my father - I thought he would hate me and blame me for her death" She whispered.

"I want to say that he would never do that" Harry replied in a whisper "That family loves you, no matter what, but after ten years with my Aunt and Uncle, I am not sure that's true" Luna sat up, dried her eyes and turned to face him.

"Well - there's a reason they behave the way they do" She said.

"Because I am freak and freaks don't deserve love?" He said bitterly. 

"No" She paused "It's because they're not your family"

xoxox

"Professor" Arabella Figg nodded as Dumbledore stepped out of her floo "The group are waiting at number eight - everyone is present except for Emily and Darren Smythe who are celebrating Darren's birthday"

"Of course" Dumbledore smiled "Reginald is there?"

"As far as I am aware" Figg nodded again "I have mostly been watching Number 4 to ensure the boy doesn't try to escape through the basement window again"

"Again? He escaped before?" Dumbledore's smile faded "Why wasn't I told of this?"

"I alerted Reg before the boy got too far" Figg replied slightly hesitantly "He said that it wasn't anything we needed to bother you with" She paused, then lowered her head "I apologise if I have done anything wrong"

"As long as there was no harm done, I will let it go" Dumbledore replied, then - after a slight paused - added "This time"

"Yes, Headmaster" Figg looked up at him "Should I let them know you are coming?"

"Thank you, but I believe I will announce myself" He said, striding over to the door and pulling it open "Until later"

"Yes, sir"

xoxox

"A prison?" Harry looked at Luna with utter confusion "Little Whinging is a prison? For witches and wizards?" 

"Yes" Luna nodded.

"Why?" Harry asked after a moment "Don't they have actual prisons? With bars and cells and so on?"

"Oh yes" Luna nodded again "There is a prison called Azkaban, somewhere off the east coast of Ireland, and another one called Aztuval off the east coast of Scotland" She paused "However they are for normal prisoners - ones who commit crimes and are a danger to society" She gave him a semi-smile "Some of the followers of Voldemort are locked up in Azkaban, including Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius Black" 

"So......" Harry started, then trailed off "No - I've got nothing"

"The other prisons - the black prisons - were built around a hundred and fifty years ago by the magical government to deal with prisoners that the government didn't want to acknowledge they had" Luna said, taking pity on him "The prisoners were witches and wizards who had dabbled in magic so dark that their crimes could not be allowed to become known, because it would mean the rest of the magical world would learn that magic that dark existed"

"So they hid the prisoners away to ensure the safety of the rest of the magical world?" Harry said "I suppose that makes sense" 

"But more recently - especially after the end of the last war - they were used to get rid of people who are not criminals, but are simply inconvenient or possibly of use" Luna said in a slightly sad tone. 

"Inconvenient to the government?" Harry asked.

"In general yes, but as for Little Whinging specifically it was people who were inconvenient to the warden - to a man named Albus Dumbledore" Luna replied, speaking with a tone of such hatred that Harry almost recoiled.

xoxox

"Professor" Mary Anne Jones closed the door behind him as Dumbledore walked in "The group are in the front room"

"Thank you, Miss Jones" He smiled politely at her then walked along the hall and in to the front room, where he found a group of eight people waiting for him.

"Good afternoon everyone" Dumbledore smiled at the assembled witches and wizards "I have come for our usual progress meeting, however I do have an important announcement first" He looked over at the man sat in the corner "Reginald - how is Mr Potter doing?"

"He's locked in the basement at the moment" Reginald Sanderson replied with a smile "My wife is hosting a birthday party for our son and a few of the neighbours kids" He leaned back in the chair "As per your instructions we have ensured he is kept away from everyone - to make sure he comes to Hogwarts lonely and desperate for company"

"Thank you" Dumbledore stared at him flatly "I am sure that your current actions make up for his near escape recently" Reginald blushed slightly.

"That wasn't serious, Professor" He said defiantly "And Emily ensured the window in the basement was now nailed shut so he can't escape"

"Make sure he doesn't" Dumbledore said flatly "I don't want him making friends before he gets to Hogwarts" He paused "Tonight is also the night that his letter is going to arrive from Hogwarts" He folded his arms "I want you to ensure he sees it, but doesn't get it"

"You don't want him at Hogwarts?" Mary asked in surprise.

"Of course I want him at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore snapped "But I want him to think it is so important - such a secret and a good secret at that - that he will do anything to see what the letter says" He looked around the room "When he comes, Harry must be so dedicated to the magical world - so desperate to want to be a part of it and to be included in it - that he will fight for it and even be willing to die for it" He glared at the assembled mages "So - make sure he doesn't see it right away" 

"Yes, Professor" Reginald nodded again. 

"No - as for the rest of our..... guests"

xoxox

"How much do you know about World War Two?" Luna asked as she and Harry walked through her castle.

"We just finished studying it at junior school" Harry replied "Germany tried to take over the world, and was eventually defeated by Britain and a few other countries" 

"More or less true" Luna nodded "But what the non-magical world doesn't know is that the entire war was a front for a magical war that was going on at the same time"

"A front?"

"A Dark Wizard named Grindelwald had decided to conquer the world, but knew that if he revealed himself to the non-magical community he would almost certainly be killed" Luna paused, then sighed "So he used a trio of men as his puppets to start a massive war in the non-magical world"

"Why?" Harry frowned "Wouldn't that make it harder to conquer the non-magical world, if it was in flames?"

"From a certain point of view" Luna said "But with the entire non-magical world distracted by the war it made it a great deal easier to get all his pieces in place before he made his final moves" 

"Makes sense, I suppose" Harry nodded "He failed, right? I mean - this Grindelwald guy isn't in charge of the known world?"

"He failed" Luna smiled "Just as Grindelwald was going to start the final phase of his campaign, he was betrayed by his best friend and second in command" Harry stared at her for a moment, then his eyes widened with understanding.

"Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore" Luna nodded "The official story is that Albus Dumbledore lead the resistance against Grindelwald's war of terror, then lead an army against Grindelwald's castle in one glorious battle that finished with a twelve hour duel in which Dumbledore reluctantly killed Grindelwald and saved the world" She paused for a moment, then smiled.

"The truth is that Dumbledore was working with Grindelwald all along, but then decided that he - Dumbledore that is - would be able to fulfil their vision a lot better if Dumbledore was beloved rather than feared" 

"So he killed his best friend to become the hero?" Harry asked in disgust.

"Grindelwald isn't dead - he's locked up in a German prison" Luna replied "And Dumbledore is now considered to be the Leader of The Light - everyone listens to him and most consider him to be infallible"

"And that's why he is in charge of this place?"

"His first act as the newly crowned Hero of Light was an exceedingly public announcement that he was to close down all the 'newly revealed' black prisons, saying that justice that is served in secret is not justice at all" Luna said sardonically "And his next act - one that was far less public - was to found the town of Little Whining and recruit a few of his most devoted followers to bring their families here" 

xoxox

"How is everything at Number Six?" Dumbledore asked.

"Our guests are fine" Carla Saghar smiled "Their fake personalities are holding - they don't remember anything about their life before they came here"

"Good" Dumbledore nodded in satisfaction "While I believe that Mr Potter is the one to whom the prophecy applies, I want Frank and Alice kept around, just in case we need them to guide Neville in the future" He paused, then looked over at a husband and wife team in the corner "Matthew, Jane?"

"I am worried that the spell is starting to break down on Jayson" Jane said "He is starting to show signs of knowing who he is and that this isn't where he should be"

"Keep an eye on him" Dumbledore said quietly "If he does regain his memory it could become unfortunate for all of us"

"Yes, Professor" 

"Albert - how goes it with our little soothsayer?"

xoxox

"So why are you here?" Harry asked, then blinked and added "And why am I here?"

"After he defeated Grindelwald, Dumbledore was the hero of the known world" Luna said, walking up the stairs to the largest turret with Harry following behind her "But once he learned The Prophecy, he realised you were going to take that place - maybe even eclipse him as the biggest magical hero in history" She looked back at him "So he decided to hide you from the magical world, and keep you entirely dependent on him when you finally emerged into it"

"Will it work?" Harry asked. Luna grinned.

"Given what you've learned today, are you going to listen to him at all? Even a little?" She responded, and he laughed.

"Good point" They continued up the stairs for a little while, then he looked up at her "So why are you in this prison?"

"After my mother died, I apparently made a few predictions in my sleep. My dad overheard them and told Dumbledore about them" She paused "Daddy was a member of Dumbledore's Order in the first war against Voldemort, and he trusted him completely"

"What happened?"

"Dumbledore realised I had the potential to be a true seer, and that having that sort of power at his disposal would make the war against Voldemort a great deal easier" She stopped climbing for a moment, closing her eyes "A year after my mother died, my father was arrested for being a Death Eater and I was taken in to my Uncle's custody" Harry slipped his arms around her, hugging her from behind. They stood that way for a moment, then Luna shook her head.

"I have been here ever since, under the watchful eye of Albert Mendosa - the man I was told was my Uncle" She continued, starting to climb the stairs again "It's not a bad prison, as prisons go - he looks after me, feeds me, even acts as if he loves me" They reached the turret room and Luna turned to face him.

"I am pretty sure Dumbledore was going to keep me here forever - not let me go to Hogwarts or ever go out in to the world" She paused, then a sly smile crossed her face "But now that we're friends, I think I might be able to convince him that I need to join you at school next year"

"I'd like that" Harry smiled. 

"Okay then - we'll call that settled" Luna grinned, then pushed the door to the turret room open.

xoxox

"I am a little disappointed that we haven't heard any more predictions from Miss Lovegood" Dumbledore sighed "However she is young, and her talent seems to only have woken up after Callista's death" He paused "You will keep watch? The prophecies can come at any time"

"I am aware of that, Albus" Albert nodded tersely "And I will of course inform you the moment she says anything of note"

"Very well - then I believe that concludes our business" He looked over at Reginald "Once young Harry is at Hogwarts, you and your family can take a few months off - he will not be returning until the end of the school year in June"

"Thank you, Professor" 

"With that - you are all dismissed" 

xoxox

"Wow - this view is magnificent" Harry and Luna were staring out of the bay window at the top of the tallest turret.

"It is one of my favourite places" Luna said "Whenever I can't deal with the real world, I come here" She looked over at him "I can literally spend hours and hours just staring out of this window" She laughed "When my mind wanders it produces some fantastic cloud formations" 

"It is amazing" He said, slipping his hand in to hers. They stared out of the window for a few more minutes, then she turned to face him again.

"Now, Harry Potter, I am sorry to say you have to return to the real world now" She said apologetically "But before you go, there are two more things I have to tell you - both very important"

"Yes" He said, looking attentive.

"First - the boy from Number 3 smacked into the basement door and dislodged the lock. You should be able to get out and get the letter before your Uncle Vernon gets hold of it" She said "Keep the letter until tomorrow and Petunia won't be able to do anything about it"

"Okay"

"And second - when you first appeared here, was it at the end of the yellow brick road?"

"Yes"

"Then I will see you there later" She smiled "Now - time to wake up"

xoxox

Harry peaked out of the basement door, staring down the hall to the front door.

To where a letter, written in bright green ink, lay on the doormat....


	3. Making Friends

"So - are you ready for school tomorrow?" Luna asked, sweeping her sword sideways, parrying the goblin attack.

"I think so - DUCK!" Harry cried, then swung his sword in a circle, taking out three of the attackers "I am a little worried about making friends though" Luna bounced to her feet and started slashing and hacking again. 

"You are The Boy Who Lived" She said, forcing a trio of goblins back towards the wall "I don't think you'll be able to swing a cat without hitting someone who wants to be your friend"

"I am pretty sure if I hit someone with a cat they won't want to be my friend" Harry laughed "And I don't want friends who want to be friends with The Boy Who Lived - I want them to like me for me" He glanced over at her "Like you"

"Aww - that so sweet" Luna paused, then decapitated three goblins in a row "And you'll find friends like that, sweetie - people who will like you because of you, not because of something that happened a decade ago"

"You sure?" He asked, then laughed "Sorry - forgot who I was talking to for a moment"

"Just be yourself, Harry - that's all you need to do" She smiled at him, then they turned to see the last of the goblins retreating.

"Should we let them go?" Harry asked, lowering his sword.

"Can you be bothered to chase them?" She replied "Besides - if it's okay with you, I just want to go through you memory palace one more time" Harry slipped his sword back in to its scabbard, then turned to face her.

"Have it at, my Lady" He said, staring into her eyes. She stared back at him for a few minutes, then smiled.

"All I can see is the dragon you vanquished last week" She said with a grin "And the scum pits of Ur where we fought the vampires" 

"Nothing about Gondolin?" He looked back into the distance to where Luna's castle rose up out of the mists.

"Not a thing" She grinned again "I think you're ready for school, my friend" She glanced at her watch "One last dragon race?"

xoxox

Harry pushed his trolley along Platform 9 at King's Cross, looking around in confusion. 

After he had produced the letter, Petunia - or the woman pretending to be his Aunt Petunia - had told him the truth about his parents' death. 

The day after, a woman named Minerva McGonagall had shown up at his front door then taken him to London to get his school supplies. Luna had warned him it would happen, and not to question too much of what McGonagall told him.

_"McGongall is one of Dumbledore's most loyal" She had said the night before "If you start to question her - about the night your parents died, about your current family or about anything you shouldn't know about - she will tell him and he will start to pay more attention"_

After McGonagall had returned him home, he had been spending most evenings with Luna, exploring what magic could do, rescuing her from various creatures and monsters and exploring the rest of The Dreamland - which, it turned out - was infinite.

"So - Platform 9 3/4?" He said to himself, looking around "If this is Platform 9, and that is Platform 10......" He frowned "So how do I get to Platform 9 3/4?"

"It's that pillar over there" Harry span round, embarrassed at being caught talking to himself and found himself face to face with a girl his age with bright eyes, an amused smile and remarkably bushy hair "The entrance to Platform 9 3/4? You go through the pillar over there"

"How do you know that?" Harry asked, looking over his shoulder to where she had pointed. The girl looked around then lowered her voice.

"Professor McGonagall told me" She said quietly "When she came round to introduce me to the magical world"

"She came to see me as well" Harry said, frowning "Why wouldn't she tell me?" 

"Maybe she forgot?" The girl suggested.

"Maybe" Harry said darkly then - realising she was looking at him curiously - smiled "So - I don't suppose you can show me?" 

"Of course" The girl grinned brightly at him "If you'd just like to follow me" She paused "I'm Hermione Granger by the way"

"Harry Potter" Harry smiled.

"The Harry Potter?" Hermione gasped, but before she could continue, one of the adults stood behind her stepped forward.

"Sweetheart - perhaps we can discuss this once we go through the portal?" Her father said "Professor McGonagall suggested discussing the....." He lowered his voice to a whisper "magical world" He continued in a normal voice ".....should wait until we are in the magical world"

"Yes, Daddy" Hermione grinned, then turned to Harry with a dramatic expression "Come with me if you want to live!" Harry stared at her in amusement as she beamed at him "I've always wanted to say that!"

xoxox

"Ron - hurry up!" Molly snapped at her youngest son "We are running late as it is, and if we miss the train....."

"Sorry mum - Scabbers isn't behaving" Ron picked his wand up and aimed it at the rat, but before he could say anything, a sphere of yellow light enveloped the pet and levitated it into the carrier by Ron's bed.

"Now - lets go!" Molly glared at him.

xoxox

"According to Hogwarts: A History, The Express has been in use continually since 1652" Hermione said as she, her parents and Harry walked along the side of the train "Although it looks like it runs on steam, that is only to fool the muggles who see it when it goes by"

"Muggles?" Harry raised an eyebrow curiously "What are muggles?"

"People without magic" Jessica - Hermione's mother - said with a roll of her eyes "Isn't it adorable?" Harry grinned at the sarcasm.

"I prefer the term non-magical" He admitted "Or maybe Nims?" Hermione laughed.

"Nims? I like that" She paused "What about me then?"

"Me?" Harry blinked in confusion.

"She means muggle-borns" Owen - Hermione's father - put his arm around his daughter "Such as Hermione and you"

"Harry's not muggle-born" Hermione said quickly "His mother and father were both magical, before they were killed" As soon as she finished speaking, she went bright red and slapped her hands to her mouth "Oh my god - I'm sorry! Sorry!" Harry reached out and lowered her hands.

"Hermione - I already know my parents are dead" He said with a slight smile "Pretty much every person in the magical world knows that as well" 

"I know" Hermione said, still blushing "I just didn't mean to say it like that" She stared at him apologetically "Sorry"

"Your apology is accepted" He said, then looked at her parents "And from what I've learned, the term 'First-Born' sounds way less insulting" 

"First-Born" Jessica tilted her head to one side "I like the sound of that" She paused "Although Nim-born sounds kind of cute too" Harry laughed, while Hermione's blush faded slightly. 

"Do you think we should be getting aboard the train?" Hermione asked, glancing around "According to Hogwarts: A History, the train fills up fast"

"Okay" Owen nodded, then leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head "You'll write to us?"

"The school has owls I can use" Hermione nodded, then stood up on tip-toes and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Or you can borrow Katrina" Harry patted the cage resting on top his trunk.

"You sure?" Hermione asked "You don't want to write to your family?" Harry stared at her for a moment, then smiled.

"My family live in the non-magical world" He said "And even though they know about magic, Professor McGonagall suggested having an owl visit them every week might be a little obvious" He looked over at Owen and Jessica "If Hermione sends you a letter with Katrina then she'll be able to find her way to you" He paused "Katrina that is - Hermione probably knows the way to your house already"

"You would think so" Owen smiled "But there was that one time....."

"Yes thank you father" Hermione cut across him with an embarrassed glare, making Harry grin.

"You know you're going to have to tell me that story, right" He said, and Hermione rolled her eyes before turning to hug both her parents.

"I'll miss you" She said quietly, feeling her eyes mist slightly.

"We'll see you at Christmas" Jessica kissed her cheek "And you'll have a whole load of new friends by then" They broke apart, and she turned to harry "It was very nice to meet you, Mr Potter"

"Mrs Granger" Harry gave a polite nod "Mr Granger"

"Take care of my girl?" Owen asked, and Harry laughed.

"I think she is more likely to take care of me - she already knows far more than I do" Hermione blushed, then picked up her case and climbed up into the nearest carriage. Harry followed her, and a moment later they had settled in to a compartment, and pushed the window down.

"The train doesn't leave for another twenty minutes" She said to her parents "If you want to leave and go to work, it's okay"

"Trying to get rid of us already?" Owen grinned "Is this so we don't show Mr Potter the baby-pictures?"

"DAD!" Hermione yelled, but her parents simply laughed.

"We'll see you when you come home for Christmas, love" Jessica said, then - with a final wave - she and Hermione's father turned and walked away down the platform, heading back towards the portal.

Hermione watched them go, then sat down facing Harry again. As she settled herself, he realised she was crying again.

"They seem nice" He said in a kindly way, then grinned "When they aren't torturing you anyway" Hermione let out a giggle "Do you think if I wrote to them myself they'd send me the baby pictures?" 

"Do it and die, Potter" She glared at him, making him laugh. 

"So - what else can you tell me about Hogwarts?" He asked.

xoxox

"He isn't here, mum!" Ginny Weasley turned to Molly "He must have gone through already"

"Dumbleore thought that his Aunt and Uncle might just abandon him - maybe they abandoned him early" Molly admitted, then glanced at her watch "We should get going - the train leaves in ten minutes" She turned to the others "Percy, Fred, George - go first. We'll wait here, just in case Harry is late"

xoxox

"What if you are loyal and cunning?" Harry asked after Hermione had explained The House system to him "Do you spend half your time in Slytherin and half in Hufflepuff?" 

"I think..... whatever it is that sorts us will make the final choice" Hermione said "And before you ask - the book doesn't go into any detail at all about what form the sorting takes" 

"Really?" Harry leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees "It's that much of a secret?"

"Apparently" Hermione nodded "No mention in the book, and when I asked one or two shopkeepers about it, they simply smiled and told me I would find out soon enough"

"Wow" Harry leaned back, closing his eyes "It can't be a test of magic - we aren't even in school yet"

"And how would that determine personality anyway?" Hermione added with a nod "Interviews with the staff?" 

"Makes sense" Harry replied, then frowned "It's not very magical though, is it?"

"The test doesn't have to be magical" Hermione pointed out "Just because it is a magical school......"

"I suppose" Harry stared at her for a moment, then smiled "We're just going to have to wait, aren't we?"

"Yes" Harry and Hermione stared at each other for a moment, then both turned to the compartment door where a boy around their age was stood, blushing slightly.

"Hello" Hermione smiled "Do you want to come in and join us?"

"If you don't mind" The boy said.

"The more the merrier" Harry stood up and swapped sides, sitting down next to Hermione. The boy stared at them for a moment, then dragged his trunk into the compartment and sat down opposite them. They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Hermione grinned.

"I'm Hermione Granger" She said "First-born mage and probable future Ravenclaw at your service"

"First-born?" The boy frowned slightly.

"Muggle-born" Harry interjected "But since neither of us like the word muggle we're trying out a new version of it" The boy looked at them thoughtfully, then smiled.

"I kind of like it" He paused, then looked at Harry "And you're Harry Potter" Harry flumped back against the seat with a sigh, making the boy look at him in confusion.

"Harry's been back in the magical world for about four weeks, and has become very tired of fans" Hermione explained. The boy blushed, then shook his head.

"My parents were good friends with Mr and Mrs Potter" He said "I must have spent half my life at your house before......"

"Before Halloween?" Harry suggested, and the boy nodded.

"Three nights later - after the attack on your house - a group of Death Eaters came looking for information about their Lord" He trailed off, and closed his eyes.

"You're Neville Longbottom" Hermione said quietly. The boy looked over at her, then slowly nodded. Hermione smiled at him sympathetically, then glanced at Harry before looking back at Neville "Do you want me to....."

"Please" Neville nodded.

"On the third of November, three Death Eaters went to Longbottom Manor and tortured his parents to get information about what happened when your parents died" Hermione said quietly.

"What happened?" Harry asked, equally quietly.

"They were tortured until they went mad" Neville said in a flat tone "They have been in St Mungo's ever since" He paused, then sighed "I'm sorry about your parents, Harry"

"And yours" Harry replied, then he looked over at Hermione "This would be a perfect time to distract us with a bit of random knowledge" Hermione smiled back at him, then glanced down at the book.

"Apparently most of the terms in the Professional Quidditch League come from the way the game is played in Hogwarts" She said "The two beaters are referred to as The Castle Side and The Lake Side Beaters - and even the stands in professional stadiums are named Castle Side, Village Side, Lake Side and Forest Side - based on the way the stand is built at the school"

"Wow" Harry said with excitement.

"You have no idea what Quidditch is, do you?" Hermione asked.

"Couldn't pick it out of a line up" He said "For all I know it could be a game, a type of pudding or even a magical stage show that's won twelve Oscars"

"Stage shows don't win Oscars" Hermione pointed out.

"Who's Oscar?" Neville asked, looking between the two of them. Hermione and Harry turned and stared at him, then both laughed.

"Okay - how about this" Hermione said "Each one of us asks something they want to know - you can ask about the non-magical world and Harry and I will do our best to answer, then one of us asks about the magical world, and you can tell us all about that" Neville nodded and Harry smiled.

"So - who wants to go first?" Hermione looked between the two boys.

"What's Quidditch?" Harry said.

xoxox

Half an hour later, Hermione had just finished explaining how the non-magical government worked, when the door to the compartment slid open revealing a red-headed boy.

"Can I sit in here?" He asked "The rest of the compartments are full" Harry looked at Hermione and Neville.

"The more the merrier" Hermione said with a grin, then he looked at him "Do you need a hand with your trunk?" 

"I left it with my brothers" The boy replied "Their compartment was full - friends from their year"

"Oh" Hermione shrugged "Okay" The boy sat down next to Neville "I'm Ron - Ron Weasley"

"Hermione Granger"

"Neville Longbottom"

"Harry Potter" Ron stared at him with a slightly awestruck look.

"The Harry Potter?" He asked "With the scar and everything?"

"That's me" Harry nodded, then looked at Hermione "I believe it's your question, Miss G"

"Maybe Ron would like to ask something" Hermione said "We were asking each other questions about the magical and non-magical world" She explained.

"Why would we want to know about the muggle world?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Because I want to learn about the world my friends grow up in" Neville said coldly "And since I offered to help them learn about the magical world, they said they would teach me something in return" He glared at Ron for a moment longer, then looked back at Hermione "So - you wanted to know more about the magical government?"

"Sort of" Hermione nodded "I was curious about why some mages are Lords and Ladies - is that a hang over from the non-magical system, or something else?"

"I don't know about the non-magical system, but generally people get the title Lord or Lady if they perform a big service for the magical world" Neville paused "For example - after his defeat of Gellert Grindelwald, Professor Dumbledore was made a Lord"

"And Lady Nicole de Lancret?" Hermione asked.

"Wow - you do know your history" Neville smiled appreciatively "She came over during The French Revolution - fleeing Robespierre's reign of terror - then she used a combination of magic and espionage to return to France and save the lives of literally hundreds of magical and non-magical aristocrats and civilians" He looked at Hermione "Her home town was Arven, and to the French people she saved she became known as The Angel of Arven" Hermione's eyes went wide in surprise.

"The Scarlet Pimpernel?" She asked in amazement.

"The one and only" Neville nodded "She was given the title after the revolution ended - one of only seven non-British mages to be granted such an honour" He paused, then looked at her curiously "You've heard of her?"

"Him" Hermione said "A non-magical author wrote a story about a person who rescued hundreds of aristocrats from The Revolution, but the author wrote him as a guy, and didn't cover the magical angle at all" Neville shrugged.

"As much as The ICW tries to keep the magical world a secret, there are always leaks - sometimes people leave the magical world, sometimes non-magical people witness something they shouldn't" He said "Maybe this author was someone who left the magical world and wrote the story"

"And I doubt a story about a girl doing all of that would have sold half as well back at the start of the century" Hermione admitted, then shook her head "Wait till I tell my mother about this - she'll go nuts"

"Your mum's interested in history?" Harry asked.

"After leaving dental school she did a degree in English Lit" Hermione explained "She wrote her dissertation on The Scarlet Pimpernel and the other Percy Blakeney stories" She smiled "Learning that Sir Percy was actually Lady Nicole will definitely make her laugh"

"What about Lord Voldemort?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Don't say his name!" Ron snapped "You never say his name - it's bad luck!"

"If you say so" Hermione rolled her eyes "And what do you mean?"

"If Professor Dumbledore and Nicole Deloncray...."

"Nicole de Lancret" Hermione interjected.

"....were given the titles because of service to a grateful nation, does that mean Lord Voldemort....."

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" Ron yelled.

"VOLDEMORT! VOLDEMORT! VOLDEMORT! VOLDEMORT!" Harry yelled back at Ron, who glared at him angrily "Why are people so afraid of his name? He's been dead for ten years!! No one cowers when you say Wilhelm or Hitler"

"It's a hold-over from the first war" Neville explained "At the height of his powers, it seemed like he was everywhere and that just by speaking his name you would bring him down upon you" He paused "At least that's what my gran says" He paused, then smiled wryly "She also says that hundreds of people who never said his name were also killed, so saying it didn't make much of a difference" Hermione and Harry both smiled, while Ron scowled.

"I still don't think you should say it" He said sulkily.

"Then you may want to cover your ears for the next few minutes" Harry looked back at Neville "I know this will seem like a stupid question, but Lord Voldemort...." He saw Ron wince, but say nothing "....wasn't given that title, was he?"

"No" Neville shook his head "According to my gran, the general theory is he took it because he believed it would be given to him after he won his war, and he wanted people to know he was doing something for the greater good"

"The greater good?" Harry asked.

"The idea that if your cause is just and your goals are honourable, you can do as much evil as you want because the ends justify the means" Hermione said "It's rubbish of course - if you have to do something bad to get what you want, then whatever you want is probably bad as well" She paused, then looked at Neville "So - I think it's your turn"

"Unless Ron wants to ask a question" Neville looked over at him. 

"What houses do you think we'll be in?" Ron asked.

"I meant unless Ron wants to ask a question about the non-magical world" Neville said with a slight smirk.

"Have you ever met Martin Miggs?" Ron asked.

xoxox

"Minerva, Severus - thank you for coming" Dumbledore gestured to the two seats in front of his desk "I wanted to talk to you about Harry Potter before he arrives" He looked at McGonagall "I have arranged for Harry to make friends with three Gryffindor students while he is on The Express, so that he will have friends in his new home"

"Which students?" McGonagall asked.

"That is not important" Dumbledore continued "However, given that the three students aren't aware they are being used, I want to ensure that these friendships are encouraged and allowed to flourish - I don't want anything interfering in them"

"Of course" McGonagall nodded "I generally don't interfere with my students' lives anyway, unless it becomes unavoidable" 

"Just ensure the friendships will continue" Dumbledore said "It is vital for the future of the magical world" He paused, then looked at Snape "Severus - in addition to allowing these friendships to continue, I want Harry to feel he is dependent on Minerva and myself and his friends"

"And how I am supposed to achieve that if Potter is going to be in Gryffindor?" Snape asked calmly "I will have very little interaction with him, aside from when I am teaching him"

"I am well aware of that, Severus" Dumbledore said in a clipped tone "However I believe you have a number of students starting this year who would not be averse to..... poking him with a stick, shall we say?"

"I believe there are a few students who fit in to that group" Snape nodded thoughtfully "Chief amongst them would be the Malfoy heir - he is his father's son from all accounts" Dumbledore smiled.

"That would definitely fit in with my plans" He said, then looked at Snape intently "I don't want Harry harmed or hurt, Severus - please impress on whoever you chose that they are not to harm him, they are merely to try to annoy him so that he seeks help from his friends"

"I will ensure they are aware of that, Albus" Snape nodded. Dumbledore smiled.

"Then I think we should prepare for the arrival of The Express" He said, getting to his feet. Snape and McGonagall followed suit and together they left the office.

xoxox

Hermione stared at the comic Ron had given her, then looked at Neville.

"This is what mages think about non-magical people?" She asked, her voice filled with disbelief.

"Some mages, yes" Neville nodded "You have to realise - after The Statute was introduced, the magical world became almost entirely isolated from the non-magical" He paused "And after nearly a century and a half of separation, is it that surprising the magical world has a somewhat..... warped view of what the non-magical world really is" Hermione nodded thoughtfully, then looked down at the comic again.

"I guess" She said with a shake of her head "But if this is what most mages think about the non-magical world....." She trailed off, then stood up "If you'll excuse me" Harry and Neville stood up, while Ron continued to lounge in his seat.

"You'll be okay?" Harry asked, and Hermione smiled.

"I'll be fine" She said, then leaned over and whispered "I need the loo" Harry blushed.

"You can probably handle that on your own" He said, still blushing slightly.

"To say the least" She grinned, then turned and left the compartment. Harry and Neville both sat down.

"So what House do you think you'll be in?" Ron asked. Harry and Neville exchanged glances, then looked at Ron.

"What House do you want to be in?" Harry asked.

"Gryffindor!" Ron announced "It's the best House - all the best witches and wizards come from Gryffindor!" 

"Such as?" Neville asked.

"Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt" Ron said, then looked at the other two boys "Your parents were Gryffindors, Harry" He looked at Neville "So were yours"

xoxox

Hermione flushed the loo, then walked over to the sinks. She washed her hands, then looked around, confusion growing on her face.

"The two circles on the wall" A voice said behind her, and Hermione turned to see an older girl with a slightly amused smile.

"The two circles?" Hermione asked, then looked round until she saw two hand-sized circles on the left-hand wall "Seriously?"

"Maybe I am just toying with you" The girl grinned. Hermione smiled back, then walked over to the circles.

"If this is a trick, I'm going to find a way to make you sorry" She said, still smiling, then she rested her hands against the circles. A few moments later, they were dry.

"I'm almost sorry it wasn't a trick" The older girl admitted "I am kind of interested to see what you could have done" Hermione gave a short laugh. 

"I would show you, but I have to get back to my friends - Harry and Neville are probably wondering what's keeping me" She paused "Ron probably hasn't noticed I've gone"

"Harry?" the girl gave a slight squeak "Harry Potter?" Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, Harry Potter - a boy who has lived in the muggle world for ten years since his parents were brutally murdered, and didn't even know his own story until he arrived at Platform 9 3/4" Hermione paused "He isn't a magical hero, he is a young boy who wants people to like him for who he is" The girl stared at her for a moment, then covered her mouth with her hands.

"I never thought of it that way" She said after a few seconds "I'm sorry....."

"Don't worry about it" Hermione waved her hand "Even though I am muggle-born, I have got an idea of how big Harry is in this world"

"Still....." The girl paused, then trailed off, an evil glint in her eye "You mentioned Ron? Would that be Ron Weasley?" Hermione nodded "I'm sort of dating his older brother, Percy, and he tells me Ron has been really worried about The Sorting" She paused, then - after looking out of the toilet door and up and down the compartment - she turned back to Hermione "Want to play a little trick on him?" Hermione's smile was all the answer she needed.

xoxox

".....which is why I think you should want to be in Gryffindor" Ron finished as Hermione slid the door closed behind her "It's where I'm going"

"So you're going to fight the troll on your own?" Hermione asked, sitting down next to Harry again.

"Troll?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Oh - drat" Hermione clicked her fingers "I didn't mean to say that - I promised her I wouldn't tell"

"Her?" Neville stared at her in confusion, while Harry let a little smile cross his lips. Hermione blushed.

"I overheard some fifth years talking while I was on the loo, then I caught them by surprise and made them tell me everything" She held up her hand before the three boys could ask her anything "Don't ask me their names - I don't want to get them into trouble"

"Okay" Harry nodded "So what did you hear?" Hermione looked around, then lowered her voice.

"Apparently the sorting is done by sending each student into a room that is filled with books, a fifth year student and a teacher" She said quietly "You are then sent into the next room with a Troll" She paused "If you attack the troll, you are a Gryffindor"

"What about the other houses?" Neville leaned forward, looking interested.

"If you come back out and use the books to find out how to defeat it, you get put in Ravenclaw" She said "If you ask for help - either from the student or the staff - you are a Hufflepuff"

"And Slytherin?" Harry smiled.

"Convince the student or the staff to fight on your behalf" Hermione grinned "You don't actually have to defeat the troll, and the room is well monitored - you just have to decide how you would fight it"

"Wow" Neville leaned back in his seat, then looked at Ron "Still think you'll be a Gryffindor?"

"Of course!" Ron grinned and looked across at Harry "I bet Harry will be too - anyone who can beat You Know Who wouldn't have trouble with a troll" There was a moment's silence, then Neville looked over at Hermione.

"So - Hermione - what do non-magical students learn at school?" 

xoxox

"I met an interesting young lady" Penelope Clearwater sat down next to her boyfriend "Hermione Granger - a new first year" 

"I don't know the name" Percy said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Muggle-born" Penny explained "Apparently she has already made friends with Harry Potter" Percy quirked an eyebrow.

"Ron will be jealous" He said with a slight smile "He was looking forward to make friends with The Boy Who Lived" Penny smiled.

"Funny you should mention that" She said "Because she also mentioned a boy named Neville and a boy named Ron" She paused "If I tell you something, promise you won't get annoyed?"

"If it's that you are dumping me for Oliver...." Percy stared, then smirked "I kind of expected that a few years back, so I wouldn't even be surprised" Penelope stared at him, then slapped his shoulder.

"Idiot" She said fondly. 

"So - what do you want to tell me that will annoy me?" He asked with a grin.

xoxox

Cedric Diggory came to a sudden halt, then looked in to the compartment in complete surprise as he saw Percy Weasley - newly appointed Prefect of Gryffindor House - rolling round on the compartment floor, giggling hysterically.

xoxox

"I think we're arriving soon" Hermione looked out of the window, then turned to the three boys "I suppose we have to change in to our robes now?" 

"They are required for the welcome feast" Neville said, then stood up "If you'll excuse us, we will let you change" 

"Thank you" She smiled warmly at him "It shouldn't take a moment" Neville inclined his head, then he slid the door open and stood aside so Harry and Ron could walk out. He looked back at her.

"If you tap each pane, it will go dark - tap them again when you are done" She beamed at him, and he left with a wide smile on his face, sliding the door shut after him.

When it closed, she walked over and tapped each of the panes, then flipped a little catch down to stop the door opening by accident.

Turning back to her trunk, she flipped it open and pulled out the magical robes her parents had bought nearly a month before.

Looking over them, she glanced down at the trousers she was wearing, then looked back at the robes.

"Yeah - there's no way I am taking these off" She said to herself "Not after the playground incident".

**flashback**

Hermione made her way hand over hand along the monkey bars. She knew it was a mistake to have taken the dare, but the smug look on that bitch's face had left her little choice.

She looked along the bars and realised there were only a few more to go.

"Ha - take that Caroline!" She thought, then suddenly she felt a snowball hit her left hand, followed by another one hitting her right.

Before she realised what had happened, she let go, and found herself hanging from the bars by her legs. For a moment, she was relieved she hadn't fallen off completely, but then she realised she could see the hem of her skirt just above her neck, and that today was the day she had chosen to wear her favourite pair of Little Mermaid knickers.

**end flashback**

She shook her head at the memory, then proceeded to get changed.

xoxox

"I heard Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts" Harry, Neville and Ron turned as a silver-haired boy stalked down the corridor towards them "I guess the rumours were true" The boy came to a halt, facing Harry.

"Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts?" Harry said in an excited voice "Have you seen him?" Neville snorted in amusement, while Ron and the newcomer both stared at him in confusion "So - who are you?" 

"Malfoy" The boy said in a superior tone "Draco Malfoy" He held out his hand "I can be of great help to you, Potter"

"Oh yes?" Harry raised a single eyebrow quizzically.

"I can help you make friends with the right sort of wizard - the sort that a hero of your stature should be making" He gave Neville and Ron a dismissive sneer "Ensure you don't get stuck with the dregs of society" Harry stared at him blankly for a moment, then smiled.

"I think I can pick my own friends, Mr Malfoy" He said politely "But thank you for the offer - if it turns out I need help, I will come and find you" He glanced to his right as the compartment windows all became transparent again "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go change" He walked back into the compartment, followed by Neville. 

xoxox

"I'll wait outside...." Hermione started, but before she could move, Neville closed the door and put the catch down.

"The boy outside is the son of Voldemort's chief henchman" He said quickly "So - if you and Harry don't mind - I'd suggest either one of us goes and waits with you, or you wait here and turn your back while we get changed" Hermione stared at him in surprise.

"You'd do that for me?" She asked, her voice soft.

"You're my friend" Neville replied simply. Hermione smiled at him, then pulled him into a hug as Harry turned and blacked out the windows.


	4. Farhang, Gondolin and Hugsalot

Harry flashed into existence on a cloud, then realised that he had no clue where he was. Looking around, he couldn't see any trace of Luna's castle, or of the picnic spot they had created on his visit the previous night.

"I suppose that makes sense" He said to himself, still looking around "Hogwarts must be hundreds of miles north of Prison 32" He walked over to the edge of the cloud and looked down, then took a few steps back.

"Okay - not doing that again" He shook his head, then he waved his hand, conjured a tree and sat down, leaning against it. 

"So - if I am so far north of Luna that I can't even see the spires of her castle, then I have to find some other way of getting there" He stared up at the passing clouds for a moment, then suddenly bounded to his feet.

"I know what I need" He said "But first.... so I don't get lost again" He turned and stared at the edge of the cloud. A moment later, a wooden jetty sprouted from it. He walked along it, then back, smiling all the while.

"Okay - and I guess I need somewhere to stay" He turned around, looking over the cloud area "To give Luna a break from her castle every now and then" He held out both hands, then paused "What kind of castle do I want? Luna's is kind of pretty, but do we need another princess castle?" He lowered his hands, then almost at once raised them again "If we are going to fight Dumbledore......"

xoxox

Luna gazed out of the window of the tallest tower in her castle, a slightly dejected expression on her face.

She had been worried that - with Harry's relocation to the north of Scotland - his entrance to The Dreamland would be moved too. 

And now it seemed that the worries were not entirely unfounded - glancing over her shoulder, she looked at the clock on the far wall. Harry was already twenty minutes late, and there was no sign of him.

"But I've seen him" She said quietly "The mirror, the troll, the vicious army of attack rabbits...... was all of that wrong?" She shook her head "No - there's something I'm missing" She turned away from the window and went to sit in her favourite chair by the fire.

Once she was settled, she closed her eyes and started sorting through the limited number of futures she could see.

xoxox

Harry looked at his castle, then - with a final wave of his hand - created a sign post that pointed to the docks and to the castle. 

"Now that that's sorted, I need a way to get to Luna's castle" He turned back and looked at the docks "And I think I know just the way....."

xoxox

Luna came out of her trance, then bounded over to the window and looked out of it. In the distance, she saw a tiny spec of darkness flying out of the clouds towards her castle.

"I knew I wasn't wrong!" She grinned, then turned and sprinted out of the room, heading towards her castle gate.

xoxox

Less than a minute later, she was staring up at the sky as Harry guided a huge golden dragon down towards her. A few seconds later, it flew overhead, then - in a wide, wheeling arc - he flew around in a circle and came slowly into land.

"My lady" He nodded politely "My apologies for my tardiness, but I was setting up the port of Farhang, wherein lies the Castle Dreadnought" He jumped off the dragon and gave a polite bow "And then I had to summon my trusty steed, Sir Hugsalot" Luna felt her mouth twist in to a slight smirk.

"Sir Hugsalot?" She asked in amusement.

"The finest and bravest steed in the known world" Harry nodded, patting his dragon.

"Then I apologise for my disrespect" Luna said, bowing to the dragon "Does he require refreshment?" Harry looked at the dragon, which nodded. 

"Apparently so" Harry grinned.

"The stables are through the gate, second arch on the right" Luna said "Sir Hugsalot is welcome to all I can provide" 

"Thanks" Harry grinned, then they both watched as the dragon bounded through the gate and off to the stables like a happy little puppy.

"Farhang?" Luna asked as she and Harry walked back into the castle. 

"It took Hugsy about twenty minutes to here, and let me tell you - he flies fast" Harry said, holding the door to the main keep open "My guess is about two, two hundred and fifty miles over that way" He waved his hand towards where he had arrived.

"Wow" Luna lead them upstairs to the main living room "So I guess the theory was right - The Dreamland sort of mirrors reality" 

"I don't know how far Hogwarts is from 32 - maybe it is half the distance?" He shrugged "Does it really matter? When I am back at The Dursleys, I will be right next door, and next year you'll be here anyway"

"True" Luna smiled "But I was thinking, if you want to invite Hermione, she won't appear at either Farhang or....." She paused, then sat down suddenly "I never named this place" 

"You know about Hermione?" He asked in confusion. She looked across at him, blushing slightly.

"Yeah - sorry" She paused "How about you tell me about your day, and I will explain when you finish" He gazed at her for a moment, then smiled.

"Okay" He sat down opposite her, leaning back in the chair "Where should I start?" 

"How about your first sight of the castle?" She asked. He nodded, then a moment later, the entire castle shifted and both Luna and Harry found themselves standing on the bank of a lake, looking down at a wooden boat.

"I thought you might like seeing this from my point of view" He said "You see what I see... saw" He paused "Is it this confusing to see the future?"

"Oh you have no idea" She shook her head, then she looked around, realising the view had frozen "Okay - show me"

xoxox

"There are no oars" Harry said as Neville helped Hermione into the boat.

"Magic" Hermione said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Is that going to be your answer for anything that can't be explained?" He asked, climbing into the boat after her.

"Probably" Hermione grinned "Why? Am I annoying you?"

"Oh you have no idea" He said, grinning back.

"Wait up!" All three of them turned as they heard Ron's voice.

"He's going to want to join us, isn't he?" Harry asked dejectedly.

"Miss a chance to suck up to the Boy Who Lived?" Hermione smirked "Not likely" They watched as Ron approached, then stopped on the edge of the bank. 

"Do you have room for one more?" He asked. The three friends looked at each other, then Harry turned back to Ron.

"The more the merrier" He gestured to the fourth seat, and Ron walked down the bank and climbed into the boat, sitting down next to Harry.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS INSIDE THE BOAT!" They looked round as Hagrid's oversized boat sailed out in front of them "AND - BOATS FORWARD!" Harry grabbed onto the side of the boat as it suddenly started to move forwards.

"Woah" Hermione grabbed hold of Neville's arm, and he reached out to steady her "Thanks" She smiled at him, then they - and Harry and Ron - went back to looking around.

_"It's beautiful" Luna said, making Harry smile._

_"You haven't seen the two best parts yet" He replied._

The boat continued to glide through the water, and the four students continued to look all around.

Suddenly there was a spray of water to their left, and a huge tentacle lifted out off the water, generating waves that made their boat rock from side to side.

"What was that?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Carradoc" Neville said, staring in awe as the tentacle vanished below the surface again.

"Carradoc?" Harry and Hermione asked in unison.

"Carradoc the kraken" Neville nodded "Bred to be part of the defences of the castle - ensure that no one can come from the sea without passing him"

"Why on earth would the school need a kraken to defend it?" Hermione stared at Neville in complete confusion " Just how dangerous is this school if it needs a giant squid to defend it?"

"Carradoc predates the school by about a hundred and fifty years" Neville replied with a smile.

"He's fifteen hundred years old?" Hermione's surprised exclamation made a few people from nearby boats turn to stare at her. She blushed, then lowered her voice "Seriously?"

"According to the stories" Neville nodded, then took a deep breath "Before Hogwarts was a school, it was the headquarters for one of the worst pirates in the British Isles"

"The Dread Pirate Roberts?" Hermione asked with an amused grin, but Neville simply stared at her in confusion "Never mind"

"Captain James Nightingale was the most feared pirate in the region - he was reputed to have sunk eighty ships and stolen thousands in gold" Neville continued "No one was able to challenge him" He paused "Until the day he attacked The Flower of The South" 

_"The Flower of The South?" Luna asked._

_"Keep listening" Harry smiled"_

"Around the same time as Captain Nightingale was operating, there was a major blood feud going on between two families. The feud was so big that one of the families moved to Ireland to get away from it" He smiled "Which, it turns out, was a good thing because the son of the first family took a holiday in Derry, and met the daughter of his arch enemies"

"And they fell in love?" Hermione asked, and Neville nodded "A real Romeo and Juliet story"

"How did you know their names?" Neville stared at her, slightly confused.

"They were real?" Hermione blinked a few times in surprise "I thought Shakespeare made them up" 

"Shakespeare?" Neville frowned "Who's he?"

"Never mind" Hermione shook her head "I will explain later - you were saying about the boy and the girl?"

"I was?" Neville paused "Oh yes" He smiled "The two families got to talking, instead of killing, and they ended up calling a truce, and eventually made peace" He paused, and his smile faded "However the daughter, her father and mother and younger sister were returning to Derry on The Flower of The South when Nightingale attacked it - every single person aboard died" 

"Oh my" Hermione said softly.

"It proved to be the last thing he ever did. What he hadn't known was that the two families were entirely magical, and pretty powerful mages at that" Neville paused "The House of Ravenclaw and The House of Hufflepuff united together as one, and came for Nightingale in full force. All told around fifteen hundred mages descended on the castle and killed every single person they found - muggle or mage, it made no difference"

"Wow" Harry exhaled.

"When they had killed everyone but Nightingale himself, the two heads of the family - Helga and Rowena - bound Nightingale's spirit to the castle, then killed him with a killing curse each" The other three students were silent, entranced by his tale "They then decided that - to atone for the massacre - they would make the castle into something good and decent"

"A school" Hermione smiled.

"Along with two other magical families - Gryffindor and Slytherin - they created the first magical school in Great Britain and the rest, as they say, is history" Neville smiled.

"Except it isn't" Hermione said suddenly "The founding of Hogwarts is described very differently in Hogwarts: A History" 

"The families were sworn to secrecy" Neville explained "And later generations of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff didn't want the world knowing their families had used magic to slaughter over a thousand muggles - they thought it might look bad" 

"To say the least" Harry grinned "But how do you know?" 

"My family goes back to before The Fall of Atlantis" Neville said "And my great-great...... well - one of my ancestors was in Ravenclaw's army when it went against the castle"

"You're related to Rowena Ravenclaw?" Hermione stared at him, a slight hint of awe in her expression.

"No" He shook his head "My ancestor was just a member of the house-hold staff who volunteered to join the fight to avenge Juliet R's death" He glanced around "As far as I know, there are no Heirs left - the lines have pretty much died out" 

"So....." Hermione started, but then she - and every other student in the boats fell silent as they edged round the end of the forest and got their first glimpse of the castle.

_"Wow" Luna stared - though Harry's eyes - in wonder as Hogwarts came in to view "Oh - I definitely have to come here"_

_"Any idea how?" Harry asked as he too stared at the castle._

_"Maybe - I am still working on sorting out what I can see, and learning how to see more" Luna replied, then she turned to look at him._

_"Can you pause this a second?" she asked "I think we should talk"_

_"Okay" As Harry spoke, the scene shifted and they found themselves in Luna's castle again._

xoxox

Luna stood up, and started pacing back and forth. 

Harry watched her for a few minutes, before sticking his legs out to block her way. She turned to look at him.

"You said we should talk" He pointed out. She smiled.

"I know" She said softly "I am just trying to work out the best way to tell you" He paused for a moment, then lifted his legs out of the way. She gave a laugh and sat down in her chair again.

"After my mother died, I realised just how terrible this gift - or this curse - really was" She looked him straight in the eye "I saw an event, I went out of my way to prevent it, and yet it still happened - but instead of my father dying, my mother did" 

"You didn't know....." Harry started, and she nodded.

"That was the problem" She replied "I couldn't see far enough ahead to know what my changes would do, so I just went ahead and made them"

"You saved....." He started again, then stopped "Never mind"

"I know - I saved my father" She said "But what if I hadn't? What if, because of what I had done, my father had been there as well? What if my mother had tried to counter the explosion and had caused a massive magical explosion that wiped out all life on earth?"

"Was that likely?" He asked, surprised.

"No" She admitted "But you understand what I am getting at?"

"That you can see enough to know what you want to change, but you can't see enough to know what those changes will bring" Harry nodded.

"Since then - since I killed my mother - I haven't tried to manipulate the future" She said, pushing herself back into the chair, as if she were trying to hide in it "I saw that my father would be arrested, and that I would be brought here - to Prison 32. I also saw how to change it, but in half the futures, my father and I were both killed, and in the other half, one of us was killed while the other lived" She stared at him again, eyes pleading.

"I couldn't see a future where we both lived, and I didn't want to be the one to decide who lived and who died - so I let them take him" He smiled back at her sympathetically. 

"You did the best you could with the information you had" He said, leaning forward to rest his hands on her knees "And you made sure both you and your dad are alive"

"He's in Azkaban prison" There was a blur of movement and Harry found himself in a dank, dark cell. Outside, a shadow floated by, and Harry felt himself shiver. Before he knew what he was seeing, he was back in the castle.

"I sent him there" Luna said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Then you can get him back" Harry said "Maybe not today - maybe not this year. But....." He paused, thinking "Since the accident with your mother, can you see more?"

"Yes" She nodded "I can see more futures, and a little further into the future" 

"So - maybe, one day - you will see a future where you are together again? And know how to get there safely?" He prompted. She stared at him, then smiled.

"Maybe - one day" She nodded. He smiled hopefully at her.

"So there is hope?" She stared at him, then nodded again, a smile returning to her face "Yay!" She laughed, wiped her eyes, then leaned forward.

"Over the last week or so, I have seen a lot of versions of the day you had today" She said - and Harry gave a slight smile to hear her usual tone returning to her voice "The most common one was the one we just saw, but there were a few others that would have happened if I'd done things slightly differently" 

"Really?" 

"If I had told you about Hermione - that you should make friends with her - then there was a chance you would be overly keen and scare her off" She said "Or if I had told you about Neville, you may have reacted differently to the news of his parents and put him off" 

"Wow - would that have made such a difference?"

"Maybe" Luna said with a slight smile "There were also futures where I told you about Ron and Draco, about Ron but not Draco and about Draco but not Ron" She paused "One of those futures ended up with you getting into a fight" 

"A fight?" Harry grinned "Did I win?"

"Kind of....." She paused, then the far wall lit up, showing a projection of Platform 9 3/4. As Harry watched, he, Ron and Draco started exchanging spells. As the scene carried on, more and more students got involved. 

Eventually a bright red bolt was deflected by a red-head with a prefect's badge and it smashed into the engine of The Express. 

Luna turned back to face him as the projection faded.

"A few moments later, the engine exploded and killed everyone on the station" Harry stared at her with a bemused smile.

"How is that me winning?" He asked after a minute.

"The fight started when Draco insulted Hermione, and you said you would make him apologise or you would make him sorry" She realised he was still staring at her with the same expression "Well - I guess it depends on your perspective" She waved her hands dismissively.

"Making friends with Neville and Hermione was important to the future - something I knew, and that I didn't tell you" She looked at him hesitantly "Forgive me?"

"Always" He smiled back, making her beam at him "You were really worried I wouldn't?" She blushed.

"I just told you that I lied, even manipulated you into making friends with two complete strangers" She said.

"And I get two new friends out of the deal" He replied "I'd say I got the better part of it" He reached out and took her hands "Are you ever going to use your powers to hurt me? To make me do something that isn't for the best?"

"No! Of course not!" She recoiled from him.

"Then don't worry about it" He grinned at her "So - do you want to see the rest of the day, or have you already seen it?"

"I've seen about twelve different versions" She replied, letting go of his hands and leaning back into her chair "And I can't honestly remember which one is which any more"

"You can't see the past?"

"Not so much, no" She shook her head.

"Okay then" The scene shifted again, and Luna found herself walking up a set of stairs towards a set of gigantic double doors.

xoxox

Harry watched as the doors slowly opened, and an older woman in green robes walked out to stand in front of them.

"As some of you know, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" She said in a cold, clipped voice "In a moment, you will be sorted into your House. While you are at Hogwarts, your House will be your family - your triumphs will be your House's triumphs, your failures, their failures" She looked around the group of first years.

"If you do well - in lessons, in your day to day life at the school, you will get House Points. If you do badly, you will have those points removed" She paused "At the end of each year, the House with the most points wins The House Cup - a tremendous honour"

_"So if one House has a trouble-maker in it, the whole House suffers for that one person?" Luna asked "That is in no way unfair and ridiculous"_

_"I think the idea is to teach us to ensure everyone behaves" Harry said "That we each hold our House-mates to a certain standard"_

_"And if a seventh year the size of Goliath is pratting around?" Luna looked him up and down "You are going to stop him?" Harry laughed._

_"Maybe the older ones?" He shrugged._

"There are four Houses - Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw" McGonagall continued "Once you are sorted, you will join your new House-mates for the welcoming feast" She looked over the group again "Does anyone have any questions?" 

"Are first years allowed to play Quidditch?" Ron asked.

"First years are not allowed to have their own brooms" McGonagall replied "However if the captain of your House team decides to hold try-outs, you can use the school brooms" She paused "However all students are required to wait to fly until they have their first proper flying lessons, to ensure they are capable of flying safely"

"I have been flying since I was six years old" Draco said with a sneer "I don't think I need you to tell me if I can do it safely or not"

"That is as maybe, Mr Malfoy, but the school rules require all students to be reviewed by our flying instructor, or they are not permitted to fly on school grounds" McGonagall stared down at him, and a moment later Malfoy looked away.

"If that is all, follow me" McGonagall turned and swept into The Great Hall. For a moment, no one followed her, then Harry held out his arm to Hermione.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"We shall" She glanced at Neville, then offered him her other arm. He smiled back, then took it and together all three students walked into The Hall, followed by a the rest of the other students.

_"Now that I didn't see coming" Luna admitted._

_"Your lessons are paying off" Harry replied with a slight nod._

Harry, Hermione and Neville came to a stop as they reached the front of The Hall, where they saw McGonagall stood next to a small three legged stool with what appeared to be an ancient hat resting on it.

"Maybe we'll be graded on our arts and crafts?" Harry suggested.

"Always possible" Hermione replied, staring at the hat "We have to decorate it according to what House we want to be in?" 

_"Is it just me, or is that hat glaring at Hermione?" Luna asked._

_"Not just you"_

The three friends stared at the hat a moment longer, then all three of their mouths fell open in unison when the hat's brim parted, and it started to sing.

  
I am the very model of a modern magic sorting hat.  
I only need a moment to tell you where your future's at.  
Will you be a Slytherin, a HufflePuff, a Gryffindor?  
Or will you be so smart that you join Rowena Ravenclaw?  
No one else can tell you this, I'm afraid it is just down to me,  
All your secrets are laid bare - there's nothing you can hide from me,  
But while you might be thinking that this isn't really all that fair.......  
I will never tell another soul whatever I might see in there.  
The Four Founders created me so that future children I could sort,  
And that I do so very fast - I'd say it's at the speed of thought,  
So don't be shy and come on up, we'll have a quiet little chat,  
Just you and me - the model of a modern magic sorting hat!  


There was a second's silence then the rest of The Hall burst into applause.

"We just have to put that on our head?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione in disgust "Not a troll?"

"I was just telling you what I heard" Hermione replied defensively "Maybe the girls were screwing with me" They looked back towards the front as a girl with red pigtails walked up to the stool, picked the hat up, sat down and put the hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hat shouted after a moment, and the red-headed girl jumped off the stool and bounded over to the table second from the left.

"So our future is going to be decided by a talking hat that knows all about us?" Hermione blinked "Who'd've guessed?"

_Harry looked over at Luna, who was smirking at him._

_"Aside from you, obviously" He said._

They watched as the next few students were sorted, then Harry looked over at Hermione when her name was called.

"Good luck" He said with a supportive smile. She smiled back, then walked over and sat down on the stool. With a final glance at Harry and Neville, she lowered the hat on to her head.

**Miss Granger - welcome to Hogwarts.**

**_Thank you..... Mr Hat?_ **

**So - I see a lot of ambition to prove yourself, and..... and a great deal of ability.**

**_My parents told me that knowledge is power - the strongest power there is._ **

**Do you believe them? Even after you've learned about magic?**

**_Magic is just a tool - something you can use._ **

**Then you are wise indeed..... but I sense there is something else.... something that is more important to you than wisdom, intelligence, ability and power.**

**_There is?_ **

**Yes, and as it is the most important thing to you, I think that you should go where you are most likely to achieve it. I think you should go to**

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat's voice bellowed through The Hall, and Hermione took it off, then walked over to the Hufflepuff table.

_"From what I saw of her, I really would have put her in Ravenclaw" Luna said "Or maybe Gryffindor"_

_"That wasn't your doing?" Harry asked._

_"No - I am pretty sure it was yours" She replied "I can't see the past, but I think you, and Neville, are her first real friends and that had a real affect on her"_

Harry looked over at Neville.

"Still think you want to be a Gryffindor?" He asked his friend. Neville looked over at Hermione, then - with a quick glance at Ron - looked back at Harry.

"My gran expects it" Neville said "She said my parents were two of the greatest Gryffindors of their time, and that I should follow in their footsteps"

"Is that what you want?" Harry stared at him intently "And do you think your parents would want you to follow in their footsteps, or would want you to be happy?" 

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!" The two boys looked round, then Neville gave Harry a quick smile, and strode boldly over to the stool and sat down.

**"Mr Longbottom - my condolences on your parents"**

**_"Thank you"_ **

**"They were some of the best amongst us, and their loss is a great loss to our world"**

**_"You do realise they aren't dead, right?"_ **

**"I actually do realise that, Mr Longbottom, but I just wanted you to know how respected and well thought of they were in our world"**

**_"Then - in the spirit of your thought - thank you"_ **

**"You have a lot of potential, Mr Longbottom, but I sense you are torn between two futures"**

**_"My gran wants me to be in Gryffindor - she says that what my parents would have wanted too"_ **

**"Your gran has had her time here, so have your parents. This is your time, Mr Longbottom - what do you want?"**

"RAVENCLAW!" As Neville took the hat off his head, Harry glanced upwards to see the enchanted ceiling turn dark, and clouds start to form.

_"Hermione told us that the ceiling is enchanted to reflect the weather outside the castle" Harry explained "Kind of like a magical skylight"_

_"That's true" Luna nodded "But - after several hundred years, the magical saturation has changed the spell a little"_

_"It has?"_

_"Yeah" Luna smiled "It generally reflects the weather outside, but it has also started to reflect the mood of The Headmaster as well" Harry's mouth fell open in surprise._

_"That would explain it!" He said._

_"Explain what?"_

_"You'll see"_

Neville took the hat off and walked proudly over to the table second from the right. 

"ERNIE MACMILLAN!" As a tall blonde boy walked over to the stool, Harry looked over to where Hermione was sat to find her staring across The Hall at Neville with a bright smile on her face. Then he looked over to find Neville in an animated discussion with the two students on either side of him.

"At least we'll be free of those two" Ron said with a grin "Should make life a little easier" Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, then watched as Malfoy swaggered up to the stool, plopped down on it and picked up the hat.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat bellowed almost before it touched Malfoy's head. The newly anointed Slytherin's grin got even wider as he took the hat off, dropped it back on the stool and swaggered over to the table on the far left.

"That was predictable" Ron sneered "There hasn't been a witch or wizard who went dark that wasn't in Slytherin - he'll be the next one. Following in his father's footsteps" 

"So Sirius Black was a Slytherin then?" Harry snapped, watching as a girl with brown hair followed Malfoy to the Slytherin table.

"My dad says he should have been" Ron retorted "His entire family was dark - all of them followed You Know Who"

"PANSY PARKINSON" 

_"Is that true?" Harry asked Luna, who shrugged._

_"Mummy and Daddy didn't discuss the war much" She said "I think they wanted to shield me from the worst of it"_

_"And you can't....." She shook her head before he could finish._

_"I can only see what is going to happen, and sometimes what lead up to it" She said with a sigh "But things that happened ten, fifteen years ago? No - I can't see them"_

"SALLY-ANNE PERKS!" Harry took a step to one side as a girl with blonde hair and glasses crept past him - giving him a slightly awed look as she did - then walked up to the stool and hesitantly put the hat on her head.

"You're up next" Ron slapped him on the back "Ready for your big moment?"

"RAVENCLAW!" The girl - far less hesitant than before - bounded over to the Ravenclaw table then skidded to a halt when she realised her new house-mates were staring at her.

"The hat, Miss Perks" McGonagall said with a slightly amused smile. The girl blushed bright red, then walked back to the stool and put the hat down on it carefully, before returning to sit at the Ravenclaw table.

Harry turned back, then took a deep breath.

"HARRY POTTER" The entire Hall fell silent as Harry walked forward and slowly sat down on the stool. With a final glance at Hermione and Neville - both of whom were smiling at him supportively - he lowered the hat onto his head.

**"The boy who...... bloody hell"**

**_"Never been called that before"_ **

**"Sorry - I just wasn't expecting shields that strong. Whoever taught you occlumency should be congratulated"**

**_"You said that everything was kept secret? You won't tell..... anyone about this?"_ **

**"Your secret, and Miss Lovegood's secrets, are safe with me, young Harry"**

**_"How...."_ **

**"I have been sorting children for a millennium, Mr Potter, and have been living in the greatest nexus of magical energy in the country for all that time - I have yet to find any strength of shield that can keep me out"**

**_"But you won't tell?"_ **

**"I won't tell"**

**_"Thank you - if Dumbledore knew the real truth about Luna, she would never see the light of day again"_ **

**"You are only worried about Miss Lovegood? Not yourself?"**

**_"I can take care of myself"_ **

**"Yes, I suspect you can - but your first thought was not of yourself, but of your friend"**

**_"She is my friend - I won't let anything happen to her"_ **

**"Because of her gift? Because you want to use her?"**

**_"NO! How dare you...."_ **

**"Calm down, Mr Potter - I already know why you want to protect her. And it is that desire - that quality - that - more than any other - will decide your future"**

**_"It will?"_ **

**"Oh yes - because it will put you in"**

"HUFFLEPUFF!" As Harry took the hat off, the ceiling exploded with light.

_Luna burst into laughter, making Harry smile._

_"It calmed down after a few minutes, but was fairly turbulent for the rest of the sorting and well on into the feast" He said._

_"I would imagine" She laughed again "Any other interesting sortings?"_

_"Oh yes" Harry nodded emphatically._

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Ron - now standing side by side with a young black girl - glanced over at the Gryffindor table, then up towards the staff table, where Dumbledore and McGonagall were watching him intently. 

"Mr Weasley - we haven't got all night" McGonagall repeated, making the tips of Ron's ears turn red.

"Sorry, Professor" He said, then walked up to the stool and grabbed the hat, plonking it down on his head.

_"Ron's sorting? Interesting?" Luna asked, staring at Harry as if he were crazy._

_"That's what we thought" Harry replied._

As Ron put the hat on his head, Hermione turned to Harry.

"Apparently, Professor Sprout - our new Head of House - is the foremost authorities on plants and herbs" She said, with an excited tone "And Cedric says that she holds tutorials every other weekend, for those who want to learn....." She trailed off, as she realised that the rest of The Hall had fallen silent. Looking around, she further realised that everyone was now staring up at the front, where the hat was still sat on Ron's head.

"For someone who was so sure he was going to be in Gryffindor, the hat seems to be taking a long time to make the decision" Harry said, watching as the sorting went on.

"Oh no" Hermione let out a whisper "You don't think....." 

"Think what?" Harry asked.

"That we are very soon going to have....."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

".....a new house-mate" Hermione said dejectedly as Ron took the hat off and walked over to the vacant seat next to Harry. 

_"Even I didn't see that coming" Luna admitted as Harry finished his story "I mean - there was one future where he was sorted in to Slytherin and I thought that was more likely than him following you into Hufflepuff"_

_"Hermione suggested that the hat might listen to the wishes of the student" Harry said "And that Ron's desire to be friends with The Boy Who Lived....."_

_"tm" Luna interjected, making Harry smile._

_".....might have been stronger than his desire to follow his brothers into Gryffindor" He finished "But either way, it looks like Ron is going to be a part of our happy little family"_

_"I wouldn't be too sure" Luna smiled mysteriously at him, then - at his questioning look - burst out laughing "Sorry - I haven't seen any futures either way, I was just messing with you" Harry laughed as well._

_"I love you too, Luna" He grinned at her._

_"Where did the girl go?" Luna asked._

"BLAISE ZABINI!" The sole remaining student walked up to the stool, then picked up the hat and slowly lowered it onto her head.

**"Miss Zabini. My condolances on your loss"**

**_"Thank you - you are the first person to express any sympathy"_ **

**"The fact that your parents were hunted down and killed for being Death Eaters in no way diminishes the fact you lost your parents"**

**_"You seem to be the only person who realises that"_ **

**"There are others - you have just not met them yet"**

**_"I will have to take your word for that"_ **

**"Then we have only but to decide your future"**

**_"You know what my future is - surely you can't be so naive as to think I have any choice?"_ **

**"We always have a choice, Miss Zabini - even if it is a choice between the lesser of two evils"**

**_"The lesser of two evils? That's how you describe being tortured to death by my aunt and uncle or being forced to espouse the pure-blood bollocks that got my parents put to death?"_ **

**"Perhaps my words were..... mischosen, but the sentiment remains"**

**_"If you put me anywhere other than Slytherin, then I will be dead by Christmas. Is that something you want on your conscience?"_ **

**"If I put you in Slytherin......"**

**_"Then I will be living a lie for the next seven years - but at least I will be alive when those seven years end"_ **

**"Very well"**

"SLYTHERIN!" The girl took the hat off her head and walked over to the table on the far left, taking her seat at the far end.

"Thank you Professor" Dumbledore got to his feet as McGonagall carried the hat away to the side "I have a few announcements to make, but now - it is time to eat!"

xoxox

The scene faded, leaving Luna and Harry staring in to the fire-light. After a few minutes, Luna stood up.

"Sad to say, I think it is time to be going to bed" She held out her hand and pulled him to his feet "You have your first day of lessons, and I have decided it is time to start my campaign to get Dumbledore to let me come to Hogwarts" they started walking down towards the castle gates together.

"If I wake up here, will I wake up in 32?" Harry asked, but Luna shook her head.

"You only appeared at Farhang because you didn't know where you would appear. Tomorrow, you should be able to appear here - just outside the castle"

"Not inside?"

"A girl has to have her privacy" She grinned at him, making him smile.

"Of course" He paused "But if I appear here, you won't get to see Farhang and Dreadnought" 

"Then you will just have to show me them yourself, won't you?" As they reached the castle gate, Luna leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek "And after that, we can return here - to The Castle Gondolin" She waved her hand and a signpost appeared next to the castle with the name written on it.

"Gondolin?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Last of the great Kingdoms of The First Age - a hidden realm where the enemies of The Dark Power of The North united to fight him with all their might" Harry noticed her voice had become slightly more serious - more serious and more firm "I thought, given what was coming, it was somewhat suitable"


	5. The First Born and The Moon

"Ready for our first lesson?" Hermione asked as Harry came down from the dorms the next day.

"Herbology, isn't it?" Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and focused on the young girl in front of him.

"A nice bit of fresh air to start the morning off" Hermione grinned, clapping her hands together.

"Oh god" Harry said in a fake tone of dread "You're a morning person, aren't you?"

"Oh yes" Hermione grinned maniacally at him "Best time of day is the morning - there's so much potential, so much that can be done, so much urk!" She got no further because Harry flung a cushion across the room, hitting her in the chest.

"How about this - you restrain your inner morning person until after breakfast, and I don't hang you from the astronomy tower by your feet" He said calmly. Hermione looked him up and down, then smiled.

"Is this offer just for today, or every day we are here?" She asked "Because we learn to fly in four weeks, and I am not sure I can keep my enthusiasm in check for that!" He couldn't help smiling at her response.

"Just for today - although I might throw more cushions at you in the future" He replied, then together they headed towards the portrait that lead outside to the basement.

"What about Ron?" Hermione asked as the picture swung open.

"Still asleep" Harry replied "He is less of a morning person than I am"

"And here I was thinking that Alice's claim wasn't possible" Hermione smirked.

xoxox

"Good morning, Mr Potter" Professor Sprout smiled as Harry and Hermione walked into The Great Hall and sat down at the end of the Hufflepuff table "And Miss Granger"

"Good morning, Professor" The two students said in unison, then Hermione continued "Do we get our timetables today?" 

"Yes, Miss Granger - however I suggest you have your breakfast first" Sprout smiled at her fondly "Once the rest of the students are here, I will hand out the timetables for each year" Hermione turned slightly pink.

"Yes, Professor" She said, then she looked down at her plate "How....."

"Just think about what you want to eat, Miss Granger - the House Elves will do the rest" Sprout walked off up The Hall, heading towards the staff table, while Harry and Hermione both stared at their plates.

"House Elves?" Harry looked at Hermione, who shrugged.

"No clue" She paused "I would like cereal, please. Special K if you have it" There was a pause, then a bowl of cereal appeared in front of her "Wow" She looked up at Harry "Special K - just the way I like it" She picked up a spoon and started eating.

"Sausage, eggs, beans, spam and ketchup please" He said, then beamed a moment later as the plate appeared in front of him. 

"That's your breakfast?" Hermione stared at it sceptically.

"My aunt and uncle make me cook for them every morning" He said in a matter-of-fact tone "I always wondered what it tasted like"

"They never let you....." She started, but Harry held up his hand.

"I will tell you all about my family later, Hermione - let's not spoil our first morning at school" She stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

"So - what does it taste like?" She asked. Harry stabbed a sausage with his fork, dipped it in the ketchup, then took a bite.

"Tastes lovely" He grinned. 

xoxox

Ron looked over at Harry's empty bed, and groaned.

"Bad enough I am stuck in this loser house" He thought "Now I can't even get Harry to wait for me"

xoxox

"Neville!" Harry called out as Neville and the blonde girl walked in together. Neville looked over, then he and the girl came over to the table.

"Harry, Hermione" He beamed at them "Isn't this great?" He looked around "I think we've got our first lesson together today - I heard one of the prefects saying that Gryffindor and Slytherin have all their lessons together this year"

"So I won't have to put up with that silver-haired prat?" Harry grinned "Fantastic!" Neville grinned back at him, then looked at the girl.

"Oh - this is Sally-Anne" He said suddenly "She's a first born mage, like you two, and comes from a town called Blackpool"

"Hello Sally-Anne" Hermione smiled "I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Harry Potter" Sally-Anne gave them a hesitant smile and a little wave.

"We'll see you in class" Neville grinned, then he and Sally-Anne walked off towards the Ravenclaw table. Harry took another mouthful of sausage and egg, then turned as Ron ambled up to the table.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Ron glared at Harry, sitting down opposite him.

"There are only twenty four hours in the day Ron" Harry replied with a slight smile "I don't want to waste them by waiting for you to get out of bed" Hermione snorted in amusement.

"Eggs, bacon, sausage" Ron said as he sat down, then he started eating.

"Professor Sprout said we'd get our timetables after breakfast" Harry said "But our first lesson should be Herbology with Neville and Sally-Anne"

"Sally-Anne?" Ron stopped shovelling food into his mouth just long enough to ask the question.

"Sally-Anne Perks" Hermione said "She was sorted just before Harry last night - went into Ravenclaw with Neville" She pointed to where Neville and Sally-Anne were now looking at two pieces of parchment "And apparently they have their timetables" She looked up the table to see Sprout talking to some students at the top.

"You'll get it when you get it, Hermione" Harry said, putting his knife and fork down on the plate "Everything will happen in its own time" Hermione stared at him flatly "Or I could go and get the timetables from Professor Sprout for you?" Hermione stared at him a moment longer, then shook her head.

"I can wait" She grinned cheekily "But it's nice to know I can get you to do whatever I want now" Harry laughed, while Ron rolled his eyes.

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley - your timetables" Sprout smiled as she handed them each a piece of parchment "The first page is your general lesson timetable - the one you will follow week to week" She reached out and flipped over the page on Hermione's timetable "The second page will show you any changes that might occur - for example your flying lessons will start in a month, and they will be shown on the second page"

"Thank you Professor" Hermione smiled at her Head of House.

"Now - first lesson is in twenty minutes. Don't be late" Sprout glanced around her, then lowered her voice "The four Heads of House have a bet each year about who will be the first to take points from their own house - and I don't intend to lose to Professor Flitwick like last year" Harry and Hermione laughed.

"So - spit-spot!" Sprout said, walking back up the table.

xoxox

"So - Sally-Anne....." Hermione started, but the young Ravenclaw held up her hand.

"I realise that my parents gave me my name, and that I love the name and my parents, but I think that they won't mind if you call me Sally from now on" She said with an impish grin.

"I'm not sure I can shorten Harry" Harry said with a smile.

"Har?" Hermione suggested.

"Potsy?" Neville added.

"Potsy isn't shorter" Harry pointed out "And the first person to call me Potsy will come to regret it" He screwed up his face and glared at them, making all of them laugh. He relaxed his face and looked over at Hermione "Moine? Minnie? Ni?"

"I am Hermione Jane Granger, daughter of Jessica and Owen Granger" She paused "And anyone who calls me anything other than Hermione will feel the power of my wrath! Mwahahahahahahahaha!" She threw her head back and cackled. Harry watched her for a moment, then smiled.

"So Hermione it is then?" Hermione smiled.

"Or Janie" She shrugged "It's what Claire B used to call me in junior school"

"Claire B?" Neville asked.

"Claire Bonnie" Hermione smiled at the memory "She was my first, and only real friend during first year juniors, then she moved to Yorkshire and I never saw her again" Her smile faded "I spent the rest of the time miserable and alone" She looked around "So - yeah, if you want to call me Janie, I won't mind" The other four students exchanged looks, then Harry smiled.

"Janie it is" He looked over at the greenhouses "I think we should get going - don't want to annoy our Head of House on our first day"

"Not our Head of House" Neville smiled, making Hermione laugh.

"You want to annoy Professor Sprout?" She asked, eyebrows arched. Neville and Sally-Anne exchanged amused grins.

"On the other hand...... maybe we should get going"

xoxox

Luna looked out of her bedroom window in Privet Drive and gave a small sigh.

"So the downside of making a friend is that you miss him when he isn't here" She thought to herself sadly "Who'd've thought?" She turned away from the window and walked over to her bed.

Lying back, she looked around the room. She knew there were at least two cameras watching her every move, as well as a dozen microphones recording anything she said.

For a moment she contemplated going into the bathroom - apparently Dumbledore and her captors had some sense of decency because the entire bathroom was camera and microphone free - but after a moment she discarded that. 

"Even if I could work out what I needed to do, I can't write it down anywhere they might find it" She closed her eyes, then suddenly opened them again.

"What I need" She thought "Is somewhere I can write everything down that can never be found" A smile crept across her face "Such as my private study at Castle Gondolin" She allowed her breathing to slow, then began to clear her mind. As she felt herself sink into unconsciousness, her last thought was "I really have to teach Harry how to do this"

xoxox

"For homework tonight I want you to read Chapter 2 - there will be a test next lesson" Sprout smiled as her students filed out of the greenhouse.

"A test? Already?" Ron moaned as the five friends walked back up towards the castle.

"I don't think it'll be a written test" Hermione said with a smile "Chapter 2 is about repotting plants - how to extract them, transport them and pot them" 

"So we're going to get to repot a plant?" Neville asked with a slight smile "Sounds fun" 

"So what's next?" Sally-Anne looked at Hermione.

"What makes you think I know?" Hermione grinned.

"Because you know everything, Janie" Harry laughed. Hermione rolled her arms.

"Charms, with Professor Flitwick on the third floor" She said after a moment's thought "If we go in through the clock tower, we can take the back stairs to the third floor" 

"Wouldn't that take us past the banned corridor?" Neville asked with a slight frown "The certain, horrible, bloody death corridor?" Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, then shook her head.

"The corridor is on the other side - we shouldn't get anywhere near it" She paused, then grinned "Don't you trust me?"

xoxox

Luna opened her eyes, and found herself in the kitchen of Castle Gondolin.

She knew it was a little strange - this was her dream, her mind, and yet she had put a block around certain rooms so that she couldn't just appear in them, no matter how hard she tried.

But that also meant that no one else could just appear in them, and if - as it seemed - The Dreamland would be playing host to not just Harry, but also potentially Hermione, Neville,Sally-Anne and - she thought - another, as yet unnamed, student, then having extra protections around the areas that could do most harm was not a bad thing.

Picking up a bottle of water, she walked out into the hall and up the main stairs.

xoxox

"I am sorry, Headmaster, but we can not reorganise the entire timetable for the school year" McGonagall stared at Dumbledore across his desk.

"All we would need do is switch Ravenclaw for Slytherin" Dumbledore said in reply "Or we exchange Hufflepuff for Gryffindor"

"I realise that it sounds easy, Albus - but what you are asking for is far more complicated than you are suggesting" McGonagall shook her head "The first year timetable is written in conjunction with all the other years - to ensure that all of our resources, such as teachers, classrooms and so forth, are used most efficiently and effectively" 

"Professor - you don't understand....."

"No, Albus - I do understand" McGonagall said calmly "You want to put Mr Potter and Severus' Slytherin in the same class so that he can do his job and antagonise the boy" She paused "But we can not change the class schedules for the first years without changing them for the other six years - and if we do that there are bound to be questions as to why we are doing it, especially so soon after term has started" Dumbledore stared at her for a moment, then sighed.

"Very well - if that is the way it has to be" He shook his head, then looked up at the sorting hat "Do you have anything to say about this, Kallinda?"

"That Minerva is right" The sorting hat replied "Changing the first year timetable would cause chaos and mayhem beyond reason - you would be better shutting the school and restarting next year"

"While that is a fascinating analysis, Kallinda, I was more interested in how the son of two Gryffindors ended up in Hufflepuff, and how another son of two Gryffindors ended up in Ravenclaw" Dumbledore said "Do you have any explanation?"

"No"

"You can't explain it?" McGonagall asked.

"I won't explain it" The hat replied "As Professor Dumbledore is well aware, the magic which The Founders gave me prevents me from telling anyone about what I learn from those that I sort"

"They wanted to protect the students' private thoughts from being used against them" Dumbledore nodded "However I would point out that forty years ago, the school, and the world, could have benefited from knowing about the private thoughts and inner desires of a certain student" He gazed impassively at the hat "Can you deny the world would have been better off if you had warned Professor Dippet about Tom Riddle?"

"Professor, while I might seem like I am a living, breathing, sentient being, I am merely a magical construct" McGonagall thought that - as impossible as it seemed - the hat sounded a tad smug "I have no free will, no conscious thought - no ability to make decisions of my own and no ability to conceive of a reality other than the one we live in" 

"So you are not going to tell me why you placed Mr Potter in Hufflepuff, Mr Longbottom in Ravenclaw or Mr Weasley in Hufflepuff?"

"I will tell you all that I am permitted to tell you, Headmaster - I have never sorted a student into a House that they do not, to one extent or another, fit and I have never sorted a student into a House against their will" The hat paused "And - of course - a gentle reminder that if you try to extract the information from me, it will not end well for either of us" Dumbledore sighed, then turned back to McGonagall.

"It would seem that - if we are to learn why Mr Potter and Mr Longbottom strayed so far from their families - we will have to try to find out ourselves" He said calmly.

"And Mr Weasley?" McGonagall asked "You realise that - once Molly learns that her youngest son didn't follow in her footsteps - she will probably be less than pleased"

"Leave Molly to me" Dumbledore smiled "I can assure you, she will be no trouble"

xoxox

"Don't we get a choice?" Harry looked down at the plate of chops, potatoes and gravy in front of him, then looked up at Hermione "I usually only eat sandwiches for lunch"

"Me too" Hermione nodded "If I eat all this, I'm going to be asleep before the end of the afternoon"

"Maybe we could ask?" Harry looked around, then looked back at his plate "Could I have ham and cheese sandwiches - enough for two, please?" There was a moment when nothing happened, then suddenly the plate - along with all the food vanished - and in its place appeared a plate of sandwiches, cut into triangles with the crusts removed.

"Excellent" Hermione smiled, then reached out and took one "Whoever these House Elfs are, we have to find them and thank them"

"I will put it on my to do list" Harry replied, picking up another sandwich.

xoxox

Luna sat down at the desk in her private study, and pulled out a notepad. Picking up a pen, she tapped it against her chin.

"What I need is something to convince Dumbledore that I have to go to Hogwarts" She said to herself "Something subtle - if I shove it down his throat, he might start to suspect something" She laid the pen down, then started pacing back and forth across her study.

"And I don't want it to be just about me, because that would be far too obvious, even for The Great Manipulator to ignore" She paused, staring out of the window, then span round.

"Harry will need more than me as a friend" She said, mind racing "I can't see much, but he shouldn't be alone this year - it won't end well" She strode back over to her desk, glanced down at the paper and smiled.

"Yes - I think that should do it"

xoxox

"Good god that was boring" Hermione exclaimed as they left History of Magic "I mean - I'm a nerd, and I thought it was boring" She looked at the others "That was boring, right?"

"I think that was boring wants to be when it grows up" Neville replied.

"You don't think the subject of goblin rebellions is interesting?" Harry asked "Learning how mages interact with other magical races?" The others turned to stare at him, all with the same incredulous expression on their faces.

"I suppose, from a certain point of view....." Hermione started "But he could at least try to make the lessons interesting - instead of just droning on and on and on and on and...."

"I get the idea" Harry smiled.

"....on" Hermione finished "You really think the subject could be interesting?"

"Knowledge is power" Harry replied simply, making Hermione smile "And now, I think we should get to Transfiguration before Professor McGonagall skins us alive"

xoxox

"Professor!" Dumbledore turned as his floo burst in to life.

"Albert - I thought I instructed you never to contact me here" He said seriously "The secrecy of 32 is paramount, and I do not want people tracing it to me"

"I understand, Professor" Albert said urgently "But our little soothsayer has made a prophecy" Dumbledore blinked in surprise.

"Are you sure?" He got down from his chair, sitting on the floor in front of the floo.

"She was playing with her Boy Who Lived action figure, then suddenly she went completely quiet. Her eyes lost focus - she seemed to be staring at nothing I could see"

"What did she say?" Dumbledore pressed.

"That the first born and the moon will unite and guide the chosen one to his destiny" Albert said.

"That was all?" 

"Yes, Professor" Albert nodded "I wrote it down to make sure"

"Burn it" Dumbledore said at once "Burn it, and tell no one else what you have heard"

"Yes, Professor" Albert nodded again.

"And in future, if this happens again, send me an owl, and I will come as soon as I am available" Dumbledore finished "You are not to contact me while I am at Hogwarts again. Is. That. Clear?"

"Of course, Professor" The fireplace went dark, and Dumbledore got slowly to his feet. He walked back over to his chair and sat down, rubbing his knees.

"The first born and the moon" He said thoughtfully "The first born. And the moon"

xoxox

"By the next lesson, I expect you all to be able to transform matchsticks in to needles" McGonagall addressed the class "Those of you who have learned how to do it already should help those who can't" She glanced at her watch "We've finished a little early, but as this is your first day, I see no harm in letting you go now. Enjoy your evening" As the class started to pack up, she watched Harry and his friends.

From what she could tell, Harry and Hermione seemed to already be good friends - and they seemed to extend that friendship to Neville as well.

The Perks girl - McGonagall couldn't exactly say why, but she thought there was some tension - something that was making Hermione and Harry less friendly with the blonde than Neville was. 

It was all to clear how the first four thought the fifth. While they didn't openly try to exclude Ron, it was clear that the four friends - and Harry and Hermione especially - were not overly friendly with him and were - apparently - tolerating him because he was in Hufflepuff.

"So - we'll see you at tea?" Harry asked Neville and Sally-Anne.

"I think we're supposed to sit at our own tables for the evening meal" Sally-Anne said. 

"We didn't at lunch" Hermione frowned "People were sat all over the place" Sally-Anne shrugged.

"It was something one of the prefects said last night" She replied.

"I guess we'll see" Neville said "And yes - we'll see you at tea tonight" 

"Okay" Hermione picked up her bag, then the five students walked out of the classroom together. McGonagall watched them go, then sat down behind her desk, staring thoughtfully at the door. 

xoxox

"Professor Dumbledore - may I come through?" Dumbledore looked over at the fire to see Molly Weasley's head dancing in the flames. 

"Of course, my dear" He nodded "Come through at once" Molly's head vanished, then - with a flash of flame - she appeared in the floo and stepped out into his office. 

"Good evening Albus" She said with a polite nod "I understand that you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, Molly" Dumbledore gestured to the chair by his desk "Please, have a seat" 

"Thank you" She sat down "Is this about Ron? Or have the twins started their pranks earlier than usual?" Dumbledore smiled.

"I haven't had any reports about youthful hijinks from Fred and George..... yet" He admitted "But I believe you would have received a letter from young Percival about the events of the sorting last night"

"I did - it arrived at lunch time" She paused "I assume there is a reason for my son being sorted in to Hufflepuff?" 

"There is - I believe that he asked the hat to be sorted there after Harry Potter was sorted there" 

"Harry Potter is in Hufflepuff?" Molly's eyes widened in surprise "But James and Lily....."

"Were Gryffindors - the finest Gryffindors of their I generation" Dumbledore nodded "I am afraid I have no explanation for this turn of events, Molly - Kallinda is proving remarkably reticent in providing an explanation and - alas - there is no way we can force an explanation out of her" Molly looked up at the hat, a calculating expression on her face. Dumbledore saw this, and shook his head.

"If I, or anyone acting on my behalf attempts to force the hat to break its magic, then my link to the wards will be severed and I will lose my magic" He explained "And, as Headmaster, I am duty bound to defend the hat should anyone try to take the information without my permission"

"Very well" Molly sighed, then looked back at Dumbledore "I will write to Ron this evening to tell him I am proud of his choice - that he did what was right"

"Thank you, Molly" Dumbledore smiled kindly at her "While this might cause one or two complications, I believe that the overall scheme will carry on as we discussed"

"Good" Molly smiled, then bit her lip.

"Molly?"

"What about Ginevra? Will she have to follow her brother?" 

"I think we should ford that stream when we come to cross it, Molly" Dumbledore smiled placatingly "We have a whole year ahead of us, and a lot can happen in a year" 

"Of course, Albus" Molly smiled back, then she stood up "I should be getting back - Arthur will be home from work soon, and I should be making the dinner"

"Very well" Dumbledore stood up as well and walked her over to the floo "Thank you for coming, Molly" He leaned over and kissed her cheek "Give my best to Arthur and Ginny" 

"Of course" Molly gave a brief nod, then vanished into the flames.

xoxox

"Come on Harry - you can do this" Hermione sat next to him as he stared at the match. He picked up his wand, then tapped the matchstick "Tranmatus". When nothing happened, he looked over at Hermione.

"Maybe I can't" He said "Maybe I am not cut out to be a wizard"

"You defeated You Know Who!" Ron said from the chair on the other side "You're the greatest wizard of our time!" Harry stared blankly at him, then looked back at Hermione.

"How did you do it?" He asked. 

"I don't know" Hermione admitted "I just... did" She looked at him "What were you thinking - when you did the spell?"

"I was thinking that I could buy a pack of needles, so why do I need to transform a matchstick into one" He replied honestly, making her laugh "What about you?"

"I was thinking about what it would look like if it were a needle" She replied "About how it would be metal, pointy and a bit shiny" She shrugged "My parents always told me that you should first think about what you want, then about how you might get it"

"Because if you don't know what you want....." Harry started, and Hermione nodded.

"How will you know once you have it" She finished. Harry looked back down at the needle, then closed his eyes.

"Transmatus" He whispered, then he felt Hermione clapping beside him. Opening his eyes, he saw a shiny, metal needle sat where the matchstick was.

"I did it" He said, sounding genuinely surprised.

"What did I tell you?" Ron grinned "Greatest wizard of our time!" Both Harry and Hermione stared at him for a moment, then Harry stood up.

"And with that - I think it is time for tea" 

xoxox

Luna paused in the process of petting Sir Hugsalot, then smiled as she felt a new arrival in The Dreamland.

"I believe that your master is here, my good dragon" She said, stroking it's scales. The dragon let out a whine, and seemed to bob its head.

"Do you think I should introduce him to your new friend?" She asked, and Hugsalot nodded his head again "And would you two consent to fly us to Farhang?" The dragon nodded a third time.

"Then lets go" Luna turned and walked out of the stables, followed by Hugsalot and another - copper coloured - dragon. 

She walked through to the main gate of her castle, where she found Harry standing, leaning against the sign post. When he saw her coming, he straightened up, then his face split into a grin as he saw the two dragons following her.

"Good evening, my lady" He said with a polite bow "I see that you have made a new friend"

"Literally" Luna laughed "Harry, this is Nirnaeth. Nirnaeth, Harry" The copper skinned dragon gave a brief nod "And you remember Hugsalot - he has been staying with me since you were last here" Harry bounded over and put his arms around Hugsalot's neck.

"Did you miss me, Hugsy?" he asked, snuggling against the dragon. Hugsalot bobbed his head and snuggled back.

"I thought - now that you have returned after your first full day - we could visit your castle, and talk about your lesson with Professor Snape tomorrow" 

"Professor Snape?" Harry asked.

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, the two dragons glided gracefully down towards the landing dock at Farhang. 

"Oh my" Luna exclaimed as the castle came into view "It's lovely"

"Thank you" Harry smiled "I learned from the best" Luna blushed "The stables are just inside the gate" He urged his dragon downward, and soon he and Luna were landing side by side.

"Open up" He called out, and a moment later the portcullis slid open.

"Voice control?" Luna asked in amusement.

"I don't want just anyone wandering in here" He replied with a grin "A boy has to have some privacy" He paused "Of course, the castle will answer to you as well, so that kind of screws up the privacy thing" He turned to Nirnaeth and Hugsalot "The stables are second on the right - have a blast" The two dragons bounded past him and into the keep. 

"So - want to show me around?" Luna asked.

xoxox

"And this is my private lounge" Harry ushered her into a small, cosy room with a fireplace at one end, a number of comfy chairs, and a desk in the corner.

"Nice" Luna smiled "Private?"

"I thought that - even if we end up inviting others in to The Dreamland, this room would remain somewhere that only you and I know about" He said, blushing slightly "If that's okay with you, of course"

"I would be honoured" Luna smiled back at him "Do you mind if we sit down? There's something you need to know"

"Need to know?" Harry raised an eyebrow, then gestured to the nearest chair "Have a seat"

"Thank you" Luna sat down, and Harry sat down opposite her "You have your first potions lesson tomorrow, yes?"

"Yes" Harry nodded.

"He doesn't like you" Luna continued "From what I can see - and this is just based on what he says tomorrow - he hated your father, and - since James is no longer around - he is going to take it out on you instead"

"That seems fair" Harry rolled his eyes.

"He is going to spend the lesson baiting you - trying to get you angry so that he can punish you" She leaned forward, looking at him intently "From what I can see - you either let him succeed or you can fight back" She paused "Both ways have their upsides and downsides" 

"Okay" Harry smiled "What do you suggest?" 

"I don't want to suggest" Luna said, slightly sharply, then blushed "I mean - I don't want to tell you what to do"

"You are worried you might get it wrong?" He asked in quiet, kind voice "That if I take your advice, it will end badly?" Luna nodded "Then how about this - tell me the upsides and downsides in both cases, and I will make up my own mind" Luna smiled.

"Okay" She nodded "If you let him get to you - if you respond to his bullying by attacking him back - then you will gain some sympathy from the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, but one or two of them will come to see you as a petulant child" 

"That doesn't sound appealing" Harry admitted.

"On the other hand, you could be polite and respectful and answer all of his questions" Luna continued "It will drive him and make him hate you even more, but the vast majority of your house-mates won't care either way - they will still see you as The Boy Who Lived" 

"And that's an upside?" Harry asked in amusement.

"The upside is Ron will start to think you are a teacher's pet which will make him start to question if he wants to be your friend" Luna laughed as Harry gave her a wide grin.

"Sounds like my kind of plan" He paused "So - what are the questions?"

xoxox

"....and bottle death" Snape turned round, cloak billowing out behind him, then stared at the trio in the front row "Ah yes - Mr Potter. Our new..... celebrity" He stared down at Harry, only to find the boy staring back up at him with a flat, level gaze.

"Mr Potter - where would you find a bezoar?" He asked sharply.

"I'd rather not find one at all, Professor" Harry replied "From what I've read, they are giant creatures with a lot of tentacles that could eat me in a single mouthful and not realise they've done it" He paused "Unless you mean the egg of a bezoar, then I would suggest a well stocked apothecary or the stomach of a goat" Snape narrowed his eyes.

"If you mixed Valarian Root and St John's Wort, what would you get?"

"Arrested most likely" Harry replied with a slight smile "They form a powerful drug that will kill anyone who takes it" Snape frowned.

"What's the difference between King's Foil and Athelas?" He snapped.

"There's no difference, Professor" Harry's smile widened as the last of Luna's answers came to his lips "Also referred to as asea aranion, it is a herb that cure a lot of the harm caused by mind spells" He paused "As a matter of historical interest - it was called kingsfoil for nearly three thousand years, until The Seven Lords decided to renounce their loyalty to The Throne and then the name fell out of favour, with Athelas being the Ministry preferred choice" Snape glared at him so strongly that the expression 'if looks could kill' flashed into Harry's mind.

"Well - what are you all staring at?" Snape whirled round again "The instructions for a thickening solution are on the board - start brewing it now" Harry turned to Hermione and Ron.

"Shall we?" He asked.


	6. The Last Born And The Green Witch

Harry stood back to back with his best friend, fighting off a horde of goblin warriors.

In the four weeks since term had started, he and Luna had defended both Gondolin and Dreadnought from goblin attacks no less then six times.

As they drove the last of the horde off, he lowered his sword and looked over at the young girl standing by his side.

"Luna? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Harry - you know that" Harry smirked.

"Anything?" He grinned at her, making her roll her eyes.

"What do you want to know?" She said, walking over to the pump in the courtyard. She pumped the handle a few times, then scooped up the water and let it run over her head.

Harry stood there, watching her for a moment, then shook his head and walked over to stand next to her.

"You've had me fighting goblins for four weeks now" He said, leaning his sword against the pump stand "And - don't get me wrong - being all heroic with a sword is fun and I enjoy it, but I am just wondering - why?"

"Why you enjoy it?" Luna looked up at him curiously.

"Why are we fighting goblins?" He asked with a roll of his eyes "Why not giants? Or spiders? Or giant spiders?" He paused, his face turning serious "You aren't trying to teach me to hate goblins, are you?" As soon as he said it, he realised how stupid it sounded, but even that didn't prepare him for the look of pure sadness on Luna's face.

"Do you really think I would do that?" She asked in a mournful voice.

"No" He shook his head emphatically "And I am sorry I even suggested it" He stared at her for a moment, then he dropped to he knees, looking up at her in supplication.

She stared at him for a moment, then laughed.

"Oh get up, you daft apeth" She said, holding out her hand and pulling him to his feet. 

"I am sorry" He said, and she smiled.

"I know" She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek "And I will answer your question, but first I think we both need a rest and something to eat" She looked him up and down, then glanced down at her hands "And maybe a shower as well"

xoxox

Twenty minutes - and a brief shower - later, Luna and Harry were sat in his private lounge.

"You know how Draco feels about Hermione?" She asked without preamble.

"He thinks she is beneath him" Harry nodded "Because she is a first-born witch and he isn't, he thinks he is better than she is"

"I won't bother asking if you agree with him - I am fairly sure I know the answer already - but do you understand how he could think that?" Harry looked at her thoughtfully, then slowly nodded.

"It's the same reason that my Aunt looks down on the two men who live together in the next street" He said "She thinks that it is unnatural and against the laws of god and man - her words, not mine"

"But the fact you disagree with her, and with Draco, doesn't stop you understanding how they can think that way" She pressed, and he nodded.

"It's because they are human" She continued "And because you are human, you can work out why they think how they think, even if you completely disagree with them" 

"Makes sense" He nodded.

"Goblins aren't human" She said, then laughed when he smiled "I realise that sounds obvious, but you have to understand what I mean - I mean that their actions, their behaviour and their thought processes are completely different to ours, and follow no logic or sense that we can comprehend" 

"They aren't intelligent?" He asked, but she shook her head.

"They are very intelligent - amongst the smartest of the magical races" She said "But they don't think like we do - they have different priorities, different ways of looking at things" She paused, then looked around the lounge.

"Okay - imagine you had something that belonged to your mother. A locket, a charm bracelet or something like that - something you really valued and loved"

"Okay"

"If Hermione's life was in danger, and destroying your mother's locket was the only way to save her, would you do it?"

"In a heartbeat" Harry said.

"Ron? Neville? Sally-Anne? Draco?" Harry paused, then smiled.

"I might give it a moment's thought for Draco, but yes - as much as the locket means to me, I wouldn't want someone to die over it" Luna grinned back at him.

"One last question" She said "If you made a promise to Hermione, would you break it?" 

"No - not unless I had no other choice" He said.

"Draco?" She asked. Harry smiled.

"I'd probably not make him a promise in the first place, but if I did, I would endeavour to keep it" He paused "Although - to be fair - I wouldn't feel so bad if I broke it" Luna laughed, but then her smile faded.

"Goblins believe that promises made to anyone outside the Goblin nation have no value" She explained "They will keep them if it serves their best interests, otherwise they will simply break them, with no guilt or shame at all"

"Okay" He paused "Why did you ask about the locket?"

"Goblin made items - swords, crowns, necklaces and so on - are some of the most valuable and coveted items in the magical world. Only the most powerful and wealthy families tend to have them" She paused "However most of these items were taken from the Goblins as..... reparations for the wars" 

"Wizards stole them?" Harry asked, and Luna smiled.

"It depends on your point of view" She said "The Ministry would tell you that the items taken were taken legally as reparations for the deaths that the Goblin wars caused in magical society" 

"And the Goblins?"

"The Goblins believe that all Goblin items are property of The Goblin Nation and any one who holds them is a thief and a criminal" She paused "As I said - it depends on your point of view" She smiled.

"Re-possession of these items is everything to The Goblin nation" She continued "To the exclusion of anything else"

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"Say there was a Dark Lord that was going to wipe out Hogwarts - kill every single person in the school" She said "If Gringotts had a dagger that could kill this Dark Lord dead, they would rather see the school wiped out than hand it over to a witch or wizard" 

"Wow" Harry stared at her in shock "They'd really let everyone die?"

"If The Ministry would let a Goblin wield the blade, then they might consent to saving the school" She sighed "However there is no way The Ministry would stand by and let a Goblin kill a witch or wizard - the purebloods would not stand for it" Harry rolled his eyes, then flopped back in his chair.

"So you are having us fight Goblins because you want me to get into the mindset of distrusting them - or at least not trusting them?" He asked, and she nodded.

"I wouldn't say Goblins can't be trusted" She said "But if you trust them implicitly without reservation, you are asking for trouble" She paused "There's also another reason for the fighting" 

"There is?"

"If you lost your wand, what would yo do?" She asked "If you were facing Draco without a wand?"

"Punch him" Harry said "Or kick him in the nuts" Luna laughed.

"What about Ron? Or Neville? Or Sally-Anne?" Harry stared at her, then shrugged.

"I don't know" He admitted.

"Magic is brilliant - and can be more powerful than you can possibly imagine" Luna said "The spells you will learn can make you the most powerful person imaginable" She paused "But if you lose you wand, then you would be left incapable of defending yourself"

"Unless I have learned to fight another way" He smiled.

"Give the boy a cookie" She clicked her fingers, and a plate of cookies appeared on a table between them, along with two glasses of milk.

"There's one more thing I have to tell you before you wake up" She said "Make sure Hermione has sausages for breakfast tomorrow" Harry blinked at the apparent non sequitur.

"Sausages?" 

"Sausages" Luna nodded. Harry shrugged.

"Sausages" He said.

xoxox

"Sausages?" Hermione stared at Harry in confusion as they walked down to breakfast "You know I only eat cereal for breakfast"

"I know" Harry nodded "But first thing after breakfast we have our first flying lesson"

"Don't remind me" Hermione sighed "I hardly got any sleep last night worrying about it, and when I did sleep my dreams were......" Her mind flashed to the image of flying over The Sarlacc and falling off ".....bad"

"I know you're worried, but from what I've read flying can take a lot out of you, even if you are the best of the best" Harry said as they sat down at the Hufflepuff table "So I think you should skip your usual breakfast and have a bigger one" She stared at him for a moment, then shrugged.

"Okay" She looked down, and a plate of sausage, egg and chips appeared. She picked up her knife and fork, then looked around "Does anyone have some ketchup?"

"Here" An older boy handed her a bottle, then looked at the plate "That's not your usual breakfast, is it?" 

"Thanks Cedric" She said, then - as she tipped the bottle over her food - added "Harry suggested I should eat something a bit more substantial" 

"First flying lesson" Harry explained.

"Ah" Cedric nodded understandingly "I remember mine - I was terrified of it" Harry and Hermione both stopped and stared at him. Cedric grinned, then reached out and turned the ketchup bottle upright "Thought you might want some food with your ketchup" Hermione blushed.

"You were terrified?" She asked, putting the bottle down "But you're brilliant!"

"Thank you" Cedric grinned as she went even more red "But before I came to Hogwarts I hadn't flown a broom, and I was worried I was going to fall off, or fly too high, or break something" He paused "Or someone" 

"So......" Harry furrowed his brow "How did you get over it?"

"My mother wrote me a letter the night before, telling me that the area that Madame Hooch uses to teach us is warded and spelled to ensure no one can get hurt" Cedric said "The ground is cushioned, the brooms won't fly outside the area - they stop before they get there - and there is....." He paused "Well - for want of a better phrase, there is a thickening charm on the air so if you do fall, you fall a lot slower than normal" 

"So I can't get hurt?" Hermione asked, brightening.

"Pretty much" Cedric nodded "My mother told me all that - and made me realise that nothing bad would happen" He smiled at Hermione "You'll be fine, Miss Granger"

"Hermione" She replied, smiling back.

"No - Cedric" Harry said "You're Hermione" 

"Harry" She rolled her eyes.

"No - I'm Harry" He said with a sigh "You're Hermione"

"I'm who?" She said, sounding bemused.

"No - who's on first" Cedric said, making them both laugh "Anyway - enjoy your lesson, Miss Granger" He paused "Hermione"

xoxox

"Now - stand next to your brooms!" Hooch called out. On either side of her, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs lined up. Hermione was stood between Harry and Neville, while Sally-Anne was stood on Neville's right and Ron was stood on Harry's left. 

"To call your broom - say UP" The teacher continued "And say it with confidence - your broom can tell if you are worried" Harry looked at Hermione, and gave her an encouraging nod. Hermione looked down at the broom, then - in a firm, emphatic voice - called her broom.

"UP!" The broom snapped into her hand, causing her to grin. 

"UP!" Harry said, and the broom flew to his hand as well. Glancing past Hermione, he saw Neville and Sally-Anne holding their brooms as well. 

"UP!" Ron said, then winced as the broom smacked into his nose. Shaking his head, he move the broom to his side.

"Okay" Hooch looked down the two lines "Mount your brooms" She watched as the students swung their legs over the broom "Now - when I say, and ONLY WHEN I SAY - pull the front of your broom up and lift your feet off the ground" She paused, then smiled "Okay - go" 

Harry pulled the front of his broom up, then slowly raised his feet off the ground. With a grin of joy, he realised he was floating. Looking to his left, he saw Hermione's face filled with joy as she slowly bobbed up and down.

"See" He said quietly "Flying can be fun" She beamed back at him.

"This is brilliant" She said.

"I'll say" Neville smiled as he and Sally-Anne both floated a few inches off the ground as well. Harry looked to his left to see Ron floating as well, albeit weaving a little from side to side. 

"Well done, all of you" Hooch smiled "Now - I want you all to land, and watch me for the next few minutes" She mounted her broom and rose in to the air "There are six basic ways to make your broom move - they are easy to learn, but combining them and learning to control them can take a life time" She smiled "But for now, I will start with the basics....."

xoxox

Cedric looked round as Harry and Hermione bounded into The Great Hall for lunch. A second later, they both caught sight of him and Hermione skipped over to where he was sat, leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you" She said, beaming at him.

"Flying lesson went well then?" He asked as the two first years sat down.

"It was amazing!!" Hermione exclaimed, then blushed slightly as she realised quite a few people were staring at her "Sorry - it was just a lot of fun"

"Did Professor Hooch give you the basics, or anything more advanced?" Cedric asked, still smiling.

"Just the basics" Harry replied "Learning to go left and right, forwards and backwards and up and down" He paused "Apparently in our next lesson we get to learn about advanced steering" 

"I remember it well" Cedric nodded, then he looked around and turned back to them with a slightly sheepish expression "There's something I need to tell you" He paused "A week after my mother sent me that first letter, she sent me a second one"

"A second one?" Hermione looked at him questioningly as she pulled some chicken on to her plate.

"Yeah" Cedric blushed slightly "Turns out that she lied to me - that she made up everything about the wards and the charms" Hermione and Harry's mouths both fell open in surprise.

"That was my reaction" Cedric laughed "When I asked her why she said that if I thought I couldn't get hurt when I was flying, then I would have far more confidence and be way less afraid" He paused "She was right - because I wasn't scared of what would happen if I fell off, I didn't fall off"

"So you told us the same story?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes "So that we'd be just as confident?" 

"It worked" Harry pointed out "Would you have flown the way you did if you'd been worried about getting hurt?" 

"Maybe not" Hermione admitted, then looked at Cedric.

"I am sorry I mislead you, Hermione" He said "But I thought if what my mother told me worked for me, it would probably work for you as well" Hermione stared at him for a moment, then smiled back at him.

"Thank you" She said.

"You are most welcome" He replied with a nod of his head.

xoxox

"Sausages?" Harry quirked an eyebrow as Luna came into land on Nirnaeth. Luna grinned as she bounded off the back of the dragon.

"Hermione is, or has the potential to be, one of the smartest witches of her generation" She said as she and Harry walked towards Dreadnought "Imagine what would happen if you told her she had to talk to Cedric before you two went flying this morning" Harry waved his hand and the gates to the castle flew open.

"She would ask why, and I wouldn't exactly be able to tell her that the girl of my dreams told me she had to do it" Harry laughed, then looked at Luna - who was blushing - curiously "Luna?"

"The girl of your dreams?" She asked, making him blush.

"Figure of speech" He said quickly, avoiding her gaze "After all - I haven't met you in the real world yet, just in The Dreamland" He chanced a glance at her and - realising she was smiling fondly at him - didn't look away.

xoxox

The next few weeks passed in a rush of activity and then - before he had fully realised what was happening - the castle was preparing for Halloween.

"It's a big time of year for the magical community" Hermione explained as she and Harry sat in front of the fireplace in the common room "Since before The Ministry - before Hogwarts - the magical society has celebrated the night of the dead" 

"I get that" Harry said, then looked over at the other Hufflepuffs "It's the rest of what they celebrate that annoys me"

"The rest?" Hermione asked, but Ron sat down opposite them, putting his feet up on the table.

"So, Harry - bet you're looking forward to Halloween" He said with a knowing grin. Harry and Hermione stared at him blankly "My brothers tell me that - ever since you destroyed You Know Who - the feast has been a proper celebration, and it's all thanks to you" He smiled at the two students opposite him, only to realise they were still staring at him blankly.

"I bet you could get Dumbledore to give you an award....." He continued, then trailed off as Harry and Hermione both stood up and walked off towards the portrait "What? What's the matter with you two?"

xoxox

"Mr Potter? Miss Granger?" Professor Sprout looked at her two first years in surprise "To what do I owe the pleasure? Is everything alright?"

"No, Professor" Hermione said quietly "Not really"

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, they both stood up, much happier.

"Will you be able to tell us before the feast?" Hermione asked "Because if not, we'd rather not attend" 

"I understand" Sprout smiled, holding the door open "I will talk to Professor McGonagall right away, then we will talk to the Headmaster" She paused "I will let you know at breakfast tomorrow"

"Thank you, Professor" Harry smiled, then bit his lip.

"Mr Potter?" She looked at him questioningly, but Hermione smiled.

"He's worried that he is turning into Draco Malfoy, Professor" She grinned, then looked at Harry "That - from a certain point of view - he is using his name to get his way"

"Mr Potter" Sprout turned to him, a kindly smile on her face "While I would never speak ill of another student, especially not in the presence of other students, I can assure you you are a world away from the Malfoy Heir" Hermione smiled at her friend.

"See" She grinned at him, then laughed as he stuck his tongue out at him. Sprout smiled.

"I will see you two later" She glanced at her watch "You'll have to hurry if you want to be back before curfew"

"Yes, Professor" They both nodded, then left her office. She watched them walk down the corridor for a moment, then turned and walked over to the fireplace.

"Minerva? Are you there?"

xoxox

"Will it work?" He asked Luna when he arrived outside Gondolin "Will Hermione and I be able to go to The Feast?"

"You have to be at that feast" Luna said intently, grabbing both his hands "Promise me you will be at the feast" Harry nodded.

"I promise" He said seriously.

"And you have to ensure Hermione is at the feast as well" She continued, still squeezing his hands "In fact - don't let her out of your sight until you both arrive at the feast" He gazed at her, then nodded.

"I promise I will stay by her side until we walk through the doors of The Great Hall together" He said seriously, then smirked "Might make going to the toilet a little embarrassing" Luna stared flatly at him.

"I am serious, Harry - you can't let her wander the castle alone" She said, and he smiled.

"I promise I will keep her safe" He said sincerely. Luna held his hands for a moment longer, then let out a long, slow breath and visibly relaxed.

"Thank you" She paused "And don't worry about Dumbledore at the feast - they won't be honouring The Boy Who Lived"

"Professor Sprout will succeed?" He asked hopefully. She bit her lip, then sighed.

"I promised myself I would never lie to you, Harry" She said carefully "So all I can say is Dumbledore won't get to do what he has done every year since the fall of Godric's Hollow" 

"Okay" Harry nodded with a smile, then looked around "So do you have anything planned for tomorrow? What with it being Christmas for the magical community?"

"Actually - I thought I would give Dumbledore a present" Luna smiled as his mouth fell open in surprise.

xoxox

"Good morning Mr Potter, Miss Granger" Professor Sprout smiled down at her two students having breakfast "And if I may - Happy Halloween to you both" 

"And to you" Hermione replied, then - with a glance at her friend - looked questioningly at their Head of House.

"Professor McGonagall said she would discuss it with the Headmaster over breakfast, but did seem to understand your desire to alter the focus of the feast" Sprout said after a moment "Whether the Headmaster will listen to her is a whole other matter indeed"

"I understand if she can't convince him, Professor" Harry said "But the idea of coming to a feast to celebrate the death of my parents...." He trailed off, blinking as his eyes misted.

"As I said, Minerva seemed to understand your discomfort, Mr Potter, and she said she would do her best to take care of the problem" She paused, then looked around "If I may make a suggestion?"

"Of course, Professor"

"Should she fail, or should the situation be unclear, then I would suggest that walking out of the feast would make a much stronger demonstration than simply not turning up at all" Harry and Hermione stared at her in slight surprise.

"We wouldn't be punished?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no - of course you would be punished" Sprout said with a grin "And I think that a suitable punishment would be to spend an evening in detention, with me in my office, where I could tell you about the level of disrespect you had shown and give you examples of former students who would never have done that" This time they both stared at her in confusion, making her smile.

"Examples might be your parents, Mr Potter, or some of their friends" She explained, making Harry grin.

"Are you sure I can't get that detention anyway?" He asked hopefully, making her laugh.

"Maybe later" She replied, then looked round as Sally-Anne, Neville and Ron came in "Of course - if some of your friends were to follow your lead...." She trailed off, then - with a polite nod to the arriving students - turned and walked up to the staff table.

"What did Professor Sprout want?" Neville asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing much" Hermione said quickly "She just wanted to wish us a Happy Halloween, and that she hoped we would behave appropriately at the feast tonight" Harry snorted in amusement. 

"Oh - okay" Sally-Anne said, slightly bemused "So - what classes do we have today?"

"I think Professor Flitwick is going to teach us how to levitate things" Hermione said excitedly. 

"Maybe Professor McGonagall will teach us how to transfigure things in to pumpkins" Harry added "Then we could each carve one and see who can make the scariest face"

"Could be fun" Hermione admitted, then - realising that the other three first years were all staring at her in utter confusion - she laughed "Then again....."

xoxox

"Minerva - I have to leave for a little while" Dumbledore told his deputy "There is something that requires my attention"

"Will you be back later?" She asked.

"I will be back in time for the feast" He said confidently.

"Professor - in regard to the feast....." McGonagall started "Pomona has made a request about tonight"

"Talk to me when I return, Minerva" Dumbledore smiled "I shouldn't be gone more than an hour or two, and I will listen to your request when I come back"

"Very well, Headmaster"

xoxox

"Today I am going to teach you about the levitation charm" Flitwick looked over his glass of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs "It is a relatively simple charm to learn, and while it can be complex to master, the benefits are definitely worth it" He paused, then his face became serious "Anyone using this charm to attack another student will be punished most severely - is that clear?" A wave of nods went through the class.

"Very well - pick up your wands......"

xoxox

Dumbledore stepped out of the floo into Mrs Figg's front room, to find Albert waiting for him.

"I understand you wanted to see me" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Professor" Albert nodded "Our little friend made another pronouncement today" He glanced at Figg.

"Mrs Figg has my absolute confidence" Dumbledore said quietly "Now - what did she say?" Albert gave Figg a final look, then turned to Dumbledore.

"Tonight, as the old year dies, it will happen. Danger abounds, but as The Green Witch stands forth to save the day, The Last Born Son must return to his true home or risk eternal dark" Dumbledore and Figg stared at him for a moment, making Albert blush "Seriously - that's what she said"

"And she wasn't aware?" Dumbledore pressed.

"She had just come out of the shower and was in her dressing gown" Albert replied "She froze as she was drying her hair, made that prophecy, then went on drying her hair" He shrugged "Just like the last time"

"Were there any other similarities?" Dumbledore asked "Time of day? Length of time she'd been awake? Anything?"

"Not that I could tell, no" Albert shook his head "Why?"

"She has a powerful ability - her visions are never wrong and are, on occasion, surprisingly concise - but unless I can find a way to control them - to be able to trigger a prophecy on demand, rather than having to wait around, then I am not certain just how much use her ability will be in the coming fight" Dumbledore sighed, then looked at Albert and smiled.

"Thank you for alerting me to this, Albert - I believe I have some idea of what it relates to, however I will do more research when I return" He gave them both a nod, then vanished into the floo.

xoxox

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron stabbed his wand at the feather on his desk, then flopped back in his chair "Stupid feather - it's probably broken" Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Flitwick had asked her to work with Ron because he felt the boy was falling a little behind. Harry was across the aisle, sat between Neville and Sally-Anne, and seemed to be having a lot more fun.

"Ron" She said, picking up her own wand "It's a long O sound - Wingardium Leviooooosa" She paused "And you need to swish and flik" She gestured with her wand "Not stab"

"Yes, Professor Granger" He said under his breath, then - pointing his wand at the feather - he swished and flicked his wand "Wingardium Levioooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosa" The feather lifted up from the desk, then shot across the class room, clipping the top of Flitwick's head before shooting out the window, shattering as it went. 

The entire class froze, and everyone turned to stare at the glass, then over at Ron and Hermione.

"Well - he did get it to levitate" Hermione said sheepishly.


	7. All Hallows Eve

"Professor McGonagall" Dumbledore strode into the staff room and over to his deputy "I have reason to believe that there might be a problem in the castle tonight, so I would like you to organise the staff to assist the prefects with patrol after the feast"

"Of course, Headmaster" McGonagall nodded "May I ask what the problem might be?" Dumbledore hesitated.

"I am not quite sure of the type of problem we might face - it is just a feeling" He admitted "But I would prefer to ensure we are not caught unaware"

"Yes, Professor" She got to her feet, then looked around "May I have a word with you - about the feast tonight?"

"Of course, Minerva" He smiled "Would your office be acceptable?"

"Yes, Headmaster"

xoxox

"Homework tonight is to practice the charm - I would suggest cushions, pillows or the like so that if the charm does get out of control, you don't hurt anyone" There was a ripple of laughter "Also - don't practice in front of the fire place, unless you have some older students on hand to put out any flaming objects" Another ripple of laughter "And, of course, enjoy the feast this evening" 

xoxox

"So, Minerva, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked, sitting down in front of her desk.

"Professor Sprout talked to me last night about the feast tonight" McGonagall said "She seems to think that it might be better to not include your usual toast tonight, or at least alter the focus of it" 

"Pomona said that?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow curiously "She came up with this on her own?"

"As far as I am aware, yes" McGonagall nodded "She thinks that - now that Mr Potter is actually in school - drawing attention to him would not be wise" She leaned forward, looking at the headmaster intently "And that reminding him of his parents' death would be cruel"

"Nonsense" Dumbledore shook his head "Mr Potter holds a special place in our society, and I believe the more that we show him how much the nation appreciates his sacrifice, the more easily he will integrate into our society" 

"Then may I suggest altering it a little" McGonagall tried again "Everyone celebrates this night as the night that You Know Who was defeated - that Mr Potter vanquished him" She paused, noting a slight flash of worry in Dumbledore's eyes. Filing it away for later, she continued "But it wasn't just Mr Potter who was present that night - James and Lily died fighting that monster, but no one seems to want to talk about that"

"Does that surprise you, Minerva? That people would rather celebrate life than commemorate death?" 

"No, but you can see how - from a certain point of view - it might look like we are celebrating the fact Mr Potter's parents were brutally murdered" She watched him as he formulated his response.

"I will take it under advisement, Minerva - but I still intend to see that Mr Potter is made fully aware of how much the nation owes him, and how much our society appreciates him" He smiled "Now, if that is all, I should be getting on - preparations for the feast"

"Of course" She stood up "Thank you, Headmaster"

xoxox

"Any news from Professor Sprout?" Neville asked as he, Harry, Hermione and Sally-Anne walked along the corridor towards The Great Hall "About tonight?"

"She talked to Professor McGonagall, but in the end it will be Dumbledore's decision" Harry replied "But she did give us....."

"No wonder she doesn't have any real friends" Ron pushed past them, talking to Ernie MacMillan "She's a nightmare! A total nightmare!" He glared at Hermione, then stalked off, Ernie following behind him.

Harry looked over Hermione, and saw the hurt in her eyes. 

"Herm...." He started, but Hermione span and took a step down the corridor. Without thinking, Harry reached out and grabbed her arm. 

"Don't!" He said "Don't let that stupid, ignorant prat get to you" 

"He's right!" Hermione said, not turning to face him "I don't have any real friends"

"Who are we then?" Sally-Anne asked, walking round to stand in front of her "Flobber-worm pooh?"

"You are just using me" Hermione said quietly "You just want me to help you with your homework"

"You think two Ravenclaws want help with their homework?" Neville asked, moving to stand next to Sally-Anne "I am a little insulted"

"Me too" Sally-Anne nodded in agreement, then looked at Hermione, who had the beginnings of a smile on her face.

"Hermione - I may need help some of the time" Harry said, still holding her arm "Well - most of the time" He paused "Well - all of the time...... what was I saying?"

"You were trying to convince Hermione that you weren't friends with her just for her brains" Neville said "Well done on that, by the way" Hermione actually laughed, then turned to face Harry.

"Hermione - I would rather never ask for your help again than lose you as a friend" He said simply.

"You'd be expelled in less than a month" She replied with a slight grin.

"But I'd still be your friend" He pointed out. She smiled at him, then turned to Neville and Sally-Anne.

"I'm sorry" She said quietly "But what he said - I've heard the same thing all my life. From the girls at school, from the boys at church....." She trailed off "The only time people have wanted to by my friend is when they wanted something from me - my help on a project, my adult library card - then, when they got it, they dumped me" 

"And you thought we were going to do that to" Sally-Anne said sympathetically. 

"No" Hermione shook her head "Well - not really. But Ron's words....." She looked at Harry "Sorry". 

"You can make it up to us by coming to the feast" He said, letting go of her hand and holding out his arm. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"If you insist" She looked over at Neville and Sally-Anne "I am sorry I snapped at you, guys"

"As our friend said - come to the feast, and we will call it quits" 

xoxox

"Wow" Hermione and Harry came to a halt as they walked into The Great Hall for the feast "This is beautiful" She said, looking around. 

"From what Neville and Sally-Anne told me, mages do like to go all out for Halloween" Harry smiled, looking at the floating pumpkins, the circling bats and the multicoloured candles.

"It is the last night of the magical year" Hermione explained "Sort of like Christmas, New Year's Eve and Easter all rolled into one"

"So we get chocolate?" Harry asked hopefully, making her laugh.

"There might be chocolate cake" She said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He exclaimed, then bounded over to The Hufflepuff table and sat down, Hermione sitting down next to him.

"Do you think we can get Neville and Sally-Anne to join us?" She asked, looking over at the Ravenclaw table.

"Why do you want those losers over here?" Ron asked, dropping down into the seat opposite them "Bad enough we have to be in Hufflepuff, but wanting a pair of brains as well?" Harry glared at him.

"Ron - don't you think you should apologise to the last person you insulted before insulting any more?" He asked darkly.

"What?" Ron looked at him in surprise "Who did I insult?" Harry put his hands on the table, and was about to stand up, but Hermione rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Never mind, Harry" She said in a soft voice "It's not like I'm not used to it" Harry looked at her, but before he could say anything, Dumbledore stood up and The Hall fell silent.

"Good evening everybody" He smiled brightly at the assembled staff and students "As we come to the end of the magical year - the night of All Hallows Eve - we come together to celebrate and to mark the passing of the year" He paused, then let his gaze wander to the end of The Hufflepuff table.

"It is also at this time of year that we......" Whatever Dumbledore was about to say was cut off as the doors to The Great Hall were thrown wide open and Professor Quirrell charged in, robes flapping behind him.

"TROLL!!! IN THE DUNGEON!!" Quirrell yelled, then skidded to a halt "I thought you should know" He stared at Dumbledore for a moment, then collapsed on the floor in a dead faint.

There was a single second of complete and total silence, then the room descended into complete and total chaos.

Dumbledore sat watching the students panic for a few moments, wondering what Professor Quirrell was teaching his students, then he got to his feet and put his wand to his throat.

"SILENCE!" He bellowed, then he lowered his wand as The Hall fell silent again.

"Thank you" He paused "Prefects - please escort your students back to your common rooms"

"Headmaster?" Dumbledore looked at Sprout as she stood up "My common room, and the Slytherin common room, are both in the dungeons" She waved a disparaging hand at Quirrell "If the troll is where he says it is, do you really want half the school headed in that direction?" Dumbledore blinked, then turned back to the students.

"Ravenclaw prefects - take the Slytherins with you. Gryffindor prefects - take the Hufflepuffs" He said "Teachers - with me!" He lead the rest of the staff out of The Hall, while the prefects started to organise the students.

"So, as feasts go, this seems to be lacking in food" Harry said.

"But on the upside, at least Dumbledore didn't make that god-awful toast of his" Hermione pointed out. Harry grinned.

"There is always a silver lining" Harry laughed.

"Hey guys" Ron leaned over the table, glancing up to where the Hufflepuff prefects were conferring with the Gryffindor prefects "I've got an idea" Harry opened his mouth, but closed it after Hermione rested her hand on his.

"What idea is that, Ron?" She asked calmly.

"We could go and look for the troll" He said conspiratorially "We know it is in the dungeon and I think the three of us can easily take it down!" Harry and Hermione stared at him flatly "Come on - it will make us legends!"

"It will make us dead" Harry said, frowning.

"With The Boy Who Lived and Hermione Granger - we'll be heroes!" Ron stared at them excitedly.

"Are you crazy?" Hermione asked "You really think that us - three first years, two of us who didn't know about magic up until two months ago - can take down a nine foot tall creature that could eat any one of us and not notice?" 

"So you don't want to come with me?" Ron asked, his smile fading.

"No we don't want to come with you!" Harry snapped "We just want to go back to the common room and hope no one else gets killed"

"Then I'll go alone - and I will be the one who gets the glory and becomes a legend" Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, then Hermione stood up.

"Percy?" She called out "Are we ready to go?" 

"Just a moment, Miss Granger - we want to make sure no one gets lost" Percy said back with a nod.

"Of course" Hermione nodded "But your brother seems desperate to get out of here - even willing to go on his own"

"Ron! You will stay there until we are ready to go" Percy yelled. Ron gave a sulky nod, then turned back to Hermione and Harry.

"I can't believe you two" He said "When I realised I'd be starting school with The Boy Who Lived, I thought it would be a huge adventure - coming to school with the boy who killed You Know Who!" He shook his head "Instead I find a Hufflepuff loser who sucks up to a know-it-all muggle born Hufflepuff loser and that drippy Ravenclaw Longbottom" He looked up the table "I only asked to be sorted into this loser house because you were sorted here, and I wanted to be friends" Harry and Hermione stared at him blankly. 

"Alright - everyone follow us" The six Hufflepuff prefects stood at the end of the table "We aren't going to our common room, so keep up and don't get lost" 

xoxox

"POMONA! DUCK!" McGonagall shouted as the troll strode forward, waving its club left and right. She sent a stunning curse shooting across the classroom, but it simply bounced off the chest of the creature heading towards her.

"Well - bugger" 

xoxox

"Look at this!"

"A Hufflepuff Weasley in the Gryffindor common room!"

"Oh that it has come to this!"

"Enough!" Percy strode between his twin brothers "Until we hear from Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall, everyone is to stay here" He looked around "I realise it will be a little crowded for a while, but hopefully the staff will have everything sorted out before bed time"

"What if they don't?" A third year Hufflepuff asked. 

"Then we will sort something out" Percy said calmly "But for now, I suggest we all settle down, and wait for the staff to return"

xoxox

"Albus - this isn't working!" McGonagall stared at the headmaster "I know you want to try to save it, but I think we have to change tactics" Dumbledore watched as the troll swung its club and brought the roof of the classroom down behind it.

"Yes" He paused, then nodded "Yes - you are right" He looked at the line of staff "Use any curses you....." He didn't get any further as Snape pushed him to the ground, breaking his arm in the process, a moment before the troll swung the club through the space they had both been stood in.

"Minerva - I have to get him out of here" He said, helping Dumbledore to his feet "Can you three....."

"Go - we will deal with this" McGongall turned to see the troll lumbering off down the corridor.

xoxox

Harry glanced at his watch, then looked over to where Hermione, Lavender and Parvati were sat talking in front of the fireplace.

"Worried about getting back to Hufflepuff?" One of the Weasley twins asked, as they sat down on either side of him.

"Just wondering if we're going to end up sharing a room" Harry replied with a slight smile "I've heard rumours about you two"

"Oh - you wound us!"

"As if we would....."

".....prank our honoured guests....."

".....when we have our little brother....."

"....as a much more suitable target" Harry looked at both twins.

"You do know how annoying that is, right?" He asked.

"Yes!" They both nodded in unison, making him laugh.

"If I could have your attention, please?" They turned to see Professor Sprout stood at the door to the common room with a smile on her face "The troll has been dealt with, and the castle is now secure again" There were a few cheers around the room "I am here to return my students to their common room, with the aid of my prefects" She paused, then her face turned serious "Anyone who leaves the group to go looking for the body of the troll will answer to me for it, am I clear?"

"Yes, Professor" The entire Hufflepuff contingent nodded.

"Very well..... Mr Weasley?" Harry and the twins looked over to Ron was stood, hand raised.

"I want to stay here" He said. 

"You know you can't sleep in another common room....." Sprout started, but Ron shook his head.

"I mean I want to stay in Gryffindor" At this, the entire common room fell silent as Sprout stared at Ron in sight confusion.

"You wish to be resorted? Into Gryffindor?" She asked after a moment.

"Yes, Professor" He nodded.

"Why?" Ron glanced over to where Harry was sat between his twin brothers, then looked back at Sprout.

"I just do" Sprout stared at him a moment longer, then nodded.

"If that is your decision, I will speak to Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster" She replied "However you will have to wait until tomorrow, as both Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall are in the infirmary, and I will not have them disturbed until they are released" Ron smiled, then nodded.

"Then - if you would all come with me....."

xoxox

When they returned to the Hufflepuff common room, Harry watched as Hermione went up the stairs, then - with a smile - walked up the other set of stairs to the first year boys' dorms.

When he got there, he found Ron sat on his bed.

"Harry - I want to ask you something" Ron said, getting up as Harry walked over.

"What is it, Ron?" Harry said in a weary tone.

"Will you come with me?" Harry blinked in surprise, then looked at Ron again, feeling slightly more awake.

"What? Where?"

"To Gryffindor" Ron said confidently "Think about it - we'll have a lot more fun. My brothers are a right laugh, and I was talking to Dean and Seamus and they are both fun" 

"What about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"That bookworm?" Ron rolled his eyes "Why would you want her to come with us?"

"Because she is my friend" Harry said, emphasising the last two words.

"You'll make new friends!" Ron insisted, but Harry shook his head.

"Thank you for the offer, but I think I will stay where I am" He said. Ron glared at him for a moment, then stomped over to his bed and drew the curtains together so viciously Harry was sure he was going to rip them off the rails.

xoxox

Harry had barely appeared on the jetty at Farhang when he found Luna throwing her arms around him, almost knocking him over with the impact.

"Pleased to see you too" He said, putting his arms around her.

"She's alive" Luna whispered "She's still alive" She released Harry and straightened up.

"She is?" Harry asked "Who is?"

"Hermione" Luna said in a quiet voice. Harry tilted his head to one side, then reached out and took her hand.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"Two nights ago, I saw Weasley insult her after Charms" Luna continued in the same quiet, almost whispering, tone "You punched him then turned to look for Hermione, but she had gone"

"Okay"

"You didn't go and look for her - wanting to give her some time to get herself together - and then the feast started and Quirrell came in......." Luna broke off, tears coming to her eyes.

"Hey - it didn't happen" Harry said, pulling her into a hug again "Hermione is asleep in her bed, dreaming of unicorns or something like that" Luna let out a choking laugh.

"You really think she dreams about unicorns?" She asked, looking up at Harry - tears in her eyes but a smile on her lips.

"I don't know what girls dream about" He said "Ponies? Rabbits?"

"Fighting hordes of Goblins?" Luna suggested, making him laugh.

"I suppose it's possible" He conceded, then looked down at her "So what happened?" Luna shivered.

"She ran to an empty classroom - one that is barely used any more" She said, resting her head against his shoulder "She goes there whenever she is upset, or wants to be alone to have a little cry...."

"She's been crying?" Harry asked.

"She's away from home for the first time in her life" Luna explained "Away from parents who love and adore her - she gets lonely" She paused, then - with a smirk - added "And there are some things eleven year old boys are not good for" Harry smiled.

"But the classroom was in the way of the troll" Luna said, her face falling "It wrecked the room in a matter of seconds, then went off down the corridor as the staff chased it" Harry bit his lip, afraid to ask.

"She bled to death, cold and alone in a ruined classroom" Luna seemed to be staring at nothing "She was so scared - so terrified. She kept crying out out for her mother and..... and for you" Harry closed his eyes "She wasn't found until two days later when the classroom was repaired"

"Oh my" Harry said.

"But she's alive!" Luna suddenly yelled, making Harry grin.

"Yes, she is" He leaned down and kissed the top of her head "Thanks to you"

"And you" Luna straightened up "And - come tomorrow - there will be more good news" 

"There will?" He asked.

"Oh yes" She nodded. He gazed at her for a moment, then grinned.

"You know I hate it when you do that"

"Oh yes" She nodded again, making him burst into laughter.

xoxox

"Ron still in bed?" Hermione asked as Harry came down the stairs alone.

"Surprisingly - no" Harry replied as they headed towards the portrait door "He was gone and his bed was made by the time I got up"

"Wow" Hermione stepped over the frame and out into the corridor, turning as Harry followed her "Do you think he's already being resorted?"

"He did seem eager" Harry said, nodding to a few other Hufflepuffs who were already coming back from breakfast "But if Dumbledore and McGonagall....."

"Professor McGonagall" They heard a voice from behind them "And Headmaster Dumbledore" 

"Professor Snape" Harry said, turning to face the Potions Master "When I am talking to my friends, I will use whatever words I see fit" Snape stared at him coldly, then nodded and strode off without another word.

"Getting brave in your old age, are you Harry?" Hermione asked with a grin. Harry gave her a brief smile, then shook his head.

"Just thinking about how bad last night could have been - and deciding that I am not going to go about feeling sorry for myself, or feeling like I should apologise because I didn't get put in Gryffindor" He said after a moment "Ich bin ein Hufflepuff!"

"You realise that's a type of jelly-donout, right?" Hermione replied.

"Really?"

"No, not really" She shook her head, then they both rounded a corner and Hermione came to a sudden stop, staring at a demolished classroom.

"Hermione?" Harry waved his hand in front of her eyes, then he walked round to stand in front of her "Hermione Jane Granger - talk to me" She blinked a few times, still appearing to stare through him at the wrecked room beyond, then she focused on him.

"I've been going there" She said hesitantly - almost fearfully "Sometimes, when it gets too much, or when I get teased, I go to that room to be by myself for a while" Harry turned and looked at the classroom.

"Yesterday?" He asked quietly.

"After what that prat said, I was going to hide out in there all day" She continued, gaze drifting back to the room "I wasn't even going to come to the feast" She started shaking, and Harry reached out and took her arms, pulling her into a hug.

"You're safe - you weren't there" He said.

"But....." 

"The past is in the past, Hermione" He said in a whisper "You can't change it and it can't change on its own" He held her until she calmed down, then kissed the top of her head "You okay?"

"I think so" She nodded as they broke apart "It's just....." They both looked at the ruin of the classroom a moment longer, then Harry took her hand and started pulling her in the direction of The Great Hall again.

"So what classes have we got today?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you trying to distract me, Mr Potter?" She asked.

"No - if I was trying to distract you, I'd do this" He jumped in front of her, pulling the stupidest face he could think of. She burst out laughing, then smiled.

"Charms, Herbology, History of Magic and Potions" She said "And I dare you to do that to Snape when we get into his classroom"

xoxox

"Headmaster Dumbledore - Ronald Weasley is here to see you" Dumbledore - back behind his desk in his office - nodded.

"Before you bring him in, Minerva, I just want to thank you and congratulate you for last night" He said "You performed in the best traditions of Hogwarts' staff, and I am very proud of you"

"Thank you, Headmaster" McGonagall gave a crisp nod "However I only did what was required, and I am sure that you would have done the same"

"It was only due to Severus' timely intervention that I am not in a much more serious condition today" Dumbledore pointed out "No, Minerva - you saved the school last night, and - as I said - I am very proud and grateful for that" 

"Then I appreciate your thanks, and will accept them in them in the spirit they are given" McGonagall replied with only a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks "Shall I bring in Mr Weasley now?"

"Please do" Dumbledore nodded, then leaned back in his chair, letting out a breath as he did. Madam Pomfrey had fixed his arm and dealt with his other injuries, but he still felt old and stiff today - more than he had done in previous years. 

"Headmaster - Mr Weasley" McGonagall showed Ron in, and the boy walked up to stand in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Mr Weasley" Dumbledore stared at him impassively "I understand you wish to be sorted out of Hufflepuff?"

"Yes, Headmaster" Ron said.

"May I ask why?" Ron paused, then sighed.

"When I learned that I was going to be in the same year as Harry Potter, I thought it would be great. That The Boy Who Lived would be a Gryffindor and together we'd have fun - maybe even an adventure or two" He paused "Then he got sorted in to Hufflepuff with that know-it-all bookworm of a muggle born, and seems to be far more interested in making friends with her than with anyone else"

"And you feel let down?" Dumbledore asked.

"I asked the sorting hat to put me in Hufflepuff so I could be with Harry" Ron admitted "I was hoping we could still be friends" He shrugged "I guess I was wrong"

"So you want to leave Hufflepuff because you haven't made friends with Harry?" Dumbledore tilted his head to one side "What about anyone else in Professor Sprout's house?"

"Those losers?" Ron snorted in derision "Why would I want to make friends with them?" 

"And you believe that going to another house will make you happier?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Professor" 

"Even if that house is not Gryffindor?"

"Why wouldn't it be Gryffindor?" Ron yelped in surprise "The hat wanted to put me there, but I made him put me in Potter's house"

"I would not quite phrase it like that, Mr Weasley" All three occupants of the room looked up as the sorting hat spoke "No one may make me do something against my judgement, whether they be first year or Headmaster"

"But you said....." Ron started, then the hat cut him off.

"I said you would do well in Gryfinndor, but that if you wished to deny your destiny, I would not stand in your way" The hat said firmly "Do not think that if I had not seen fit to grant your request you would not have ended up elsewhere" Ron stared at it, then shrugged.

"Can I go to Gryffindor?" He asked. The hat stared back at him for a long while, then slowly nodded.

"You are now a Gryffindor, Mr Weasley, and I sincerely hope this is the last time I will have to deal with you" 

"Thank you" Ron beamed at it - the first smile since he had come into the office - then looked at McGonagall "Professor? Can I go?"

"You are dismissed, Mr Weasley" She waved her hand "I will inform the House-Elves to attend to it"

"Thank you" He bounded out of the office, while McGonagall turned to Dumbledore.

"If I may take my leave, Albus - I have a class to teach in a short while" 

"Of course, Minerva - and once again, thank you"

"My pleasure, Albus"

xoxox

Hermione pulled the bowl of cereal in front of her, then looked round when Harry tapped her hand.

"Ron - yonder" He said. She looked where he was pointing, then they both watched as Ron paused at the threshold then - with a slight swagger - walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"Ron's a Gryffindor now?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently" Harry shrugged. Hermione stared at the far side of The Great Hall for a moment, then shrugged.

"I can live with that" She said, then went back to her breakfast. Harry watched her for a moment, then smiled.

"So that's what she meant" Harry said to himself.


	8. Tis The Season

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Hermione asked, stuffing a jumper into her bag.

"For the tenth time, yes - I will be fine" Harry said, rolling his eyes. Hermione gave him a sheepish look, then continued to pack.

"Sorry - but you are the only Hufflepuff staying here for the holidays, and you're going to be all on your own for two weeks" She paused, then reached out and took the picture frame down from beside her bed.

"Hermione......" He started, then paused "Ever since I went to live with my aunt and uncle, I have pretty much been all on my own" She frowned.

"What about your cousin?"

"Dudley?" Harry snorted "He has spent the last few years making sure no one in Little Whining wants to talk to me - unless it is to call me names or punch me" 

"Oh Harry...." She looked at him sympathetically, but he waved it away.

"Don't worry about it - I have learned to run fast, and duck" He smiled "But two weeks here on my own are much better than two weeks back at home" He looked around "Have you got everything?" 

"I think so" She paused "I was going to bring a Christmas present back with me for you" 

"Does that mean I have to get one for you?" Harry asked "Because I am not sure what I can get over the next two weeks......." He trailed off, then grinned "I could steal a book from the library, if you want?"

"Thank you, but I think Madame Pince might have a thing or two to say about that" Hermione picked up her bag, then smiled when harry picked up her rucksack.

"Allow me, my Lady" He said.

"Why thank you" She grinned.

xoxox

"Have a very nice Christmas, and a happy New Year" Harry handed the rucksack to Hermione as she climbed into one of the carriages.

"You too" She said, then leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Be careful"

"I will" He smiled up at her then took two steps back as the carriage started to move away. 

He watched until it vanished through the gates, then he turned and walked back towards the school. 

xoxox

Professor Sprout stared at Dumbledore in disbelief. 

"Mr Potter hasn't given any indication that he wants to stay somewhere else during the holiday, Headmaster" She said politely "I asked him last night, and he said he was looking forward to the peace and quiet" She paused, then smiled "What makes you think he wants to stay in the Gryffindor dorm?"

"His friend - young Ronald Weasley - was sorted out of your house a few months ago. I was worried he might be missing him - wanting to spend more time with him" Dumbledore said calmly.

"You were worried?" She asked "You haven't spoken to Mr Potter about this yourself?"

"I have had a few comments from some members of staff that have lead me to believe Mr Potter has been missing Mr Weasley" Sprout stared at him contemplatively for a moment, then nodded.

"Very well, Headmaster - I will ask him this evening if he wishes to move to Gryffindor for the Christmas holidays" She stood up "I will let you know of his decision"

"Pomona - Mr Potter needs to reconnect with the wizarding world. I am not convinced he can do that if he spends the whole of Christmas hiding in the Hufflepuff common room" 

"You are suggesting I force him to spend Christmas in the Gryffindor common room? Even if he says no?" Her voice was cold and she frowned at him.

"I think that in this case Mr Potter might not realise where his best interests lie" Dumbledore replied. Sprout stared at him for a moment longer, then gave a brief nod.

"I will inform Mr Potter of your decision, Headmaster, and ensure that his things are moved before this evening" Without waiting for a response, she turned and stalked out of his office.

xoxox

"Pomona? Are you feeling alright?" Flitwick jumped up as Sprout stomped into the staff room, slamming the door behind her. She turned to him, then gave him a wry smile.

"My apologies Filius" She said slightly sheepishly "I have just had a meeting with the Headmaster, and it did not go all that well"

"Do you want to talk?" He asked, gesturing to a seat. She smiled, then sat down.

"All of my Hufflepuffs are going home for Christmas, except one" She said "It seems that Mr Potter would prefer to stay here at Hogwarts than go home to his family"

"Okay" Flitwick nodded.

"Professor Dumbledore believes that - to help Mr Potter reconnect with the wizarding world after the time he has spent away from it - young Harry should not spend the Christmas period alone, but instead should move in to Gryffindor and spend the holidays with Ron Weasley and his brothers"

"Really?" Flitwick blinked in surprise "Because from what I have seen, I would not class Mr Potter and Mr Weasley as the best of friends" 

"That's what I thought as well" Sprout nodded "In fact - from the rumour and gossip, I am pretty sure that the reason Mr Weasley was resorted to Gryffindor was because of a falling out with Mr Potter" 

"I heard more or less the same - although from what Miss Perks and Mr Longbottom......." Flitwick trailed off, staring straight ahead of him. 

"Filius?" Pomona waved her hand in front of him, and he turned to smile at her.

"Mr Longbottom is the only one of my first years who isn't going home" He leaned forward, folding his hands together "He is going to be spending Christmas in there alone" He smiled at Sprout "Pomona - would you care to accompany me to Ravenclaw Tower?"

xoxox

"Mr Longbottom - could you come with me?" Neville looked up from his book to find Flitwick stood at the door to the dorm room. 

"Of course, Professor" Closing the book, he swung his feet to one side of the bed and stood up. Walking over to the door, he followed Flitwick down the stairs into the common room.

"Professor Sprout" He gave a polite nod.

"Mr Longbottom" Sprout smiled "I understand that you are the only first year staying over the holidays?"

"Yes, Professor" Neville nodded "My gran is visiting her brother, and my parents....." He trailed off, staring at the floor awkwardly. 

"I understand" Sprout nodded "Can I ask - are you looking forward to spending the next two weeks alone?"

"There are other Ravenclaws....." Neville started, and Sprout nodded.

"I mean sleeping alone at night, Mr Longbottom" She said, and - before he could answer - continued "Because all of my Hufflepuffs have left, aside from Mr Potter, and there has been some concern that he will be lonely over the holidays"

"There is?" Neville looked at the two Professors in surprise "Because he hasn't said anything to me about it - I think he said he was looking forward to not having Hermione bossing him around and making him study all the time" He suddenly blushed, looking mortified "Please don't tell him - or Hermione - that I said that"

"We swear" Flitwick and Sprout said in unison, making Neville smile, then Sprout continued "Professor Flitwick and I were wondering if you'd like to move - temporarily - into Hufflepuff dorm?" 

"To keep Harry company?" Neville looked at them with a grin.

"And so that you don't have to spend the holidays alone either" Flitwick said.

"Yes" Neville nodded.

"Excellent" Sprout smiled "I will ask The House Elves to move your stuff to the bed next to Harry's during the evening meal, so you can return to the Hufflepuff dorm afterwards"

"Thank you!" Neville beamed at her "Can I go and tell Harry?"

"If you could wait until tea" Flitwick said "There is just one more thing we have to do - and we should do it before your temporary move becomes public knowledge" 

"Of course" Neville nodded with a smile "I will go and sort out the things I want to take with me....."

"You are aware The House Elves can just move everything, Mr Longbottom?" Sprout asked with a slight smile.

"Yes, but there are one or two things......" He paused, then took a deep breath and continued "A picture of my parents - I want to make sure it isn't damaged"

"Of course" Sprout smiled "If you pack up the items you want to move yourself and leave them on your bed, I will ensure the Elves do not move them"

"Thank you, Professor" Neville said, a look of relief on his face, then he looked at Flitwick "And thank you too"

"My pleasure, Mr Longbottom" Flitwick gave a nod, then he and Sprout turned and left the common room and walked along the corridor, stopping when they reached the stairs that lead to the main stairway.

"Would you like to come with me when I inform Professor Dumbledore?" Sprout asked with an amused smile.

"I think, given that it is one of my students who is moving, it seems only right" Flitwick replied with a similar smile "When do you plan to do it?"

"No time like the present" Sprout said "Shall we?"

"We shall" Flitwick nodded, then together they walked down the stairs.

xoxox

"Come in" Flitwick and Sprout walked into Dumbledore's office, and sat down on the chairs in front of his desk "How may I help you today?"

"I just came to let you know that I have sorted out Mr Potter's sleeping arrangement, Headmaster" Sprout said with a bright smile.

"Already?" Dumbledore looked at her with a smile "Thank you"

"Mr Longbottom is moving into Hufflepuff dorm for the next two weeks" Flitwick said. Dumbledore stared at them in silence for a few minutes, then turned back to Sprout.

"I was under the impression I had made my request clear, Professor Sprout" He said coldly.

"Yes, Headmaster" Sprout nodded "You said that you wanted Mr Potter to reconnect with the wizarding world, instead of hiding alone in his dorm for the whole holiday"

"Mr Longbottom is James and Lily's godson, and from what I understand has a lot of stories about them growing up, and about Harry's early life with them, as short as it was" Flitwick said.

"In addition, Mr Longbottom has a huge wealth of knowledge about the wizarding world, and - if I am not mistaken - access to The Ravenclaw Codex" She glanced at Flitwick, who nodded "So, I think that he will learn a great deal about the magical and wizarding worlds over the next two weeks"

"Also - it ensures that Mr Longbottom will not spend two weeks alone in Ravenclaw Tower" Flitwick added "He is the only first year who hasn't gone home for Christmas" He leaned back in the chair, arms folded in front of him. Dumbledore stared at them both for a long while, then smiled.

"Very well - if you both feel that this is for the best, I will not interfere with your decision" He said crisply "Far be it from me to tell my staff how to do their jobs" Without another word, he looked down at his desk and began writing. Sprout and Flitwick exchanged glances, then both stood up and left the office.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Sprout turned to Flitwick.

"So I think that went pretty much okay" She said, making him laugh.

xoxox

"Mr Longbottom - The House Elves have moved your belongings to the bed next to Mr Potter's" Sprout said as she caught up with Neville on the way to The Great Hall "As we agreed, the bag of your personal items is still on your bed, and you can take it to Hufflepuff dorm when you want" 

"Thank you, Professor" Neville grinned, then looked through the double doors into The Hall. He saw Harry sat at the end of The Hufflepuff table - sat on his own - and smiled "May I?" Sprout grinned at his enthusiasm. 

"You may" She nodded, then gave a laugh as Neville shot off through the doors.

"That's what I like to see" Flitwick said, walking up behind her "Happy students embracing the freedom the holidays provide" Sprout stared at him as if he was insane.

"Have you been sampling Hagrid's nog again?" She asked, eyeing him up wearily. Flitwick laughed.

"Just getting into the spirit of the season, Pomona" He replied, then looked into The Hall again "And now - lunch"

xoxox

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly "They gave you permission?"

"My stuff should already be in the space vacated by Ron" Neville nodded emphatically. 

"Cool!" Harry grinned back at him.

xoxox

"HARRY! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!" Harry blinked, then rolled over to see Neville sitting up in the bed next to him. 

"That's nice, Neville" He said sleepily "Wake me up when it's time for breakfast" He closed his eyes again, then he heard the springs in Neville's bed creek, and a moment later felt Neville shaking him.

"Harry! Wake up!" Neville repeated "You've got presents"

"Don't be silly - the Dursleys never....." Harry trailed off, then opened his eyes "Presents?" He sat up, staring at the end of his bed, where Neville was pointing "I have presents?"

"Haven't you ever got presents before?" Neville asked, his smile fading. Harry glanced at him, then leaned forward and crawled along the bed until he looked down at a pile of brightly covered boxes.

"The Dursleys never gave me anything" Harry replied, still staring in slight awe at the gifts "Well - one year they gave me a tissue"

"A tissue?" Harry looked up at his friend.

"Don't you want to open the presents?" Harry asked. Neville looked at him for a moment, then grinned.

"Okay!" Harry climbed out of his bed and sat down on the floor next to Neville, and they both looked at the piles in front of them. As Neville watched, Harry tentatively reached out and pulled one of the packages off the top.

"It's from Sally-Anne" He said "But I didn't get her anything"

"You can make it up to her" Neville grinned, then waved at the package "Go ahead - open it" Harry grinned back, then carefully started unwrapping the present.

"You can just rip the paper off, you know" Neville pointed out. Harry looked it at him.

"But it looks so.... pretty" He said "I don't want to damage it" Neville laughed, then proceeded to unwrap his own present by ripping the paper off. Harry looked back at his own gift, and finished taking the last bit of paper off. 

"Bertie Botts?" He asked.

"Jelly-beans" Neville replied, holding up an identical box "Famous for having beans of every flavour" He paused "And they mean it - Sally-Anne got a boiled cabbage one once" Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Maybe I will try those later" He said, putting it to one side. Reaching out, he picked up another one, looked at the label and let out a surprised gasp.

"An owl delivered it to me yesterday afternoon, with a note to hide it until today" Neville explained, then held up another box from his pile "This came with it" 

"Wow" Harry smiled as he looked down at Hermione's present "A book?"

"You won't know until you open it" Neville pointed out. Harry started to carefully unwrap the paper, then - seeing Neville watching him with amusement - he rolled his eyes and ripped off the rest of the paper, revealing a book called "Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them" 

Harry flicked through a few pages, smiling as he read the various snippets and paragraphs.

"She did good?" Neville asked, and Harry nodded.

"What did she get you?" Neville held up a blue book with gold letting.

"The History of The Seven Lords and The Ministry of Magic" He said.

"Sounds fun" Harry grinned, rolling his eyes.

"Typical Hufflepuff" Neville laughed.

"And proud of it" Harry smirked, then they went back to opening their presents. 

xoxox

Five minutes later, Neville had finished off his pile, while Harry still had two left.

"Want to open one for me?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine" Neville said, reaching out for the book Hermione had given him.

"A Ravenclaw with a new book" Harry gave him an amused grin "What was I thinking?" Neville simply stuck his tongue out, then opened the book at the first page. 

Harry reached out and pulled the first of the two gifts towards him and ripped off the paper. A moment later, he was holding a large red jumper with a bright yellow "H" on it.

"What is that?" Neville asked, staring at him in surprise.

"A jumper?" Harry asked with a frown "But it's like.... five sizes too big" 

"Any card with it?" Neville stared at the sweater with growing confusion. Harry rooted around in the paper, then shook his head.

"I guess it was a surprise?" He said.

"Are you going to put it on?" Harry stared at the sweater, then slowly put it back on the ground.

"Would you?" He asked Neville with a laugh. 

"Maybe not" Neville admitted, then he looked at the other package "What about that one?" Harry picked up the last present, and ripped the paper off, revealing a black cloak.

"Oh my....." Neville stared at it, an expression of awe appearing on his face. 

"Nev?"

"I think I know what that is....." Neville trailed off "Stand up and put it over yourself" Harry stared at him for a second, then got to his feet and slipped the cloak over his head.

"It looks like I am staring through a veil" Harry said.

"Go over to the mirror" Neville stood up, his voice quivering with excitement. Harry looked at him, then turned and walked over to where a large mirror stood in the corner. 

"Where am I?" He asked. A moment later, he saw the reflection of Neville walk up behind him "Am I invisible?"

"Yeah!" Neville cried "That's an invisibility cloak - one of the best I have heard of" Harry flipped the cloak off his head, and saw it appear in the mirror.

"So no one can see me when I'm wearing it?" He asked, turning to face Neville, who gave a snort of amusement "What?"

"That looks really odd" Neville said, still smiling. Harry turned round to face the mirror and realised the cloak had slipped, and he could now see his head and neck floating in mid-air "But - yes, while you are wearing it, no one can see you without magical means"

"Magical means?" Harry quirked an eye-brow.

"There's a Master Auror named Mr Moody" Neville said "He has a magical eye that can see through walls, boxes, doors and so on"

"Like Superman?" Harry asked.

"Superman?" 

"Never mind" Harry shook his head, then looked down at the cloak "But do you know what this means?"

"You can avoid Ron and Draco in the corridors?" Neville suggested with a smirk. Harry laughed, then looked down at the packaging.

"Oh - there's a note" Harry knelt down and picked up the slip of parchment that was resting on the paper "Harry - your father gave this into my keeping just before he went into hiding. I thought you might appreciate its return. A friend" He looked up at Neville "This was my dad's?"

"Gran never mentioned anything about it" Neville shrugged "My mum or Dad might have known about it but....." He paused "Anyway - do you want to try it out? We could try sneaking into the Ravenclaw common room!" Harry laughed.

"Can't you get in there anyway?" He asked, making Neville smile sheepishly. Harry paused, then smiled "What about Gryffindor?"

xoxox

"An invisibility cloak?" Luna looked at him with an expression similar to the one that Neville had had.

"Apparently" Harry nodded "Are they really that rare?"

"There are some cheap knock-off ones around, but if this is a real one then it is maybe one of about eight or nine in the world" Luna smiled "True invisibility cloaks are supposed to have come down to us as gifts from the gods"

"Really?" Harry asked in surprise.

"There is also a legend about The Three Brothers and The Deathly Hallows, but very few people believe that any more" She sighed "My father was one of them, but even his faith was starting to wane"

"The Three Brothers?" 

"A long story - and one I will tell you later" She grinned, then walked over to the sideboard and pulled open one of the doors "Because now, I have something for you" She pulled out a decoratively wrapped box, turned and walked over to him.

"Happy Christmas, Harry Potter" He took the box from her, and looked at it.

"Thank you" He said, then he slowly started removing the paper, only for Luna to let out a theatrical sigh.

"So you one of those, are you?" She asked. He grinned.

"You and Neville are going to get on great next year" He replied, then - with a flourish - he ripped the last of the paper off, revealing a book. 

"A Map of The Dreamland" He said, looking up at her.

"Volume 1" She smiled "I thought you might like a reference guide to where we are" He looked down and opened it, looking through the various maps and notes.

"It's amazing" He said.

"Hopefully, by the summer, I will have an updated Volume 2" She paused "One that will include the ground"

"The GROUND?" He asked, looking out of the window "You think we should go down there?"

"Might be fun" She said with a smile "And what's life without a little risk?"

"Longer?" Harry replied, unable to help smiling.

"True, but is it actually longer, or does it just seem longer?" She smiled back at him "Anyway - we can keep that for the summer" She paused "Maybe we will have another person to help us by then"

"Hermione?" Harry asked, but Luna merely smiled back at him "I know, I know - there are some things I don't want to know" He paused "I do have a present for you, but it's in Dreadnought"

"You shouldn't have got me anything - I am just glad you still come to visit me" She replied, even though she was smiling back at him.

"Still - would you like to come over to my castle? We could probably get there before morning" 

"I would love to" She glanced at the book he was holding "Would you like to bring that with you?" He looked at it thoughtfully, then looked up at her.

"I was thinking about that this morning at breakfast" He said.

"You were thinking about a book you didn't know you were getting?" She asked in surprise "I thought I was supposed to be the seer?" He let out a short laugh.

"No - I meant if we are going to be inviting others - Hermione, possibly Neville and so on, we could do to build a castle in a central location" He opened the book, and flipped to the page that showed Gondolin and Dreadnought.

"When Hermione is at Hogwarts, she will probably appear somewhere around Farhang" He said, indicating the jetty he had built on the map "But I have no clue where she lives in real life, so I don't know where she'll appear here" 

"And you think having a central castle would make life easier" Luna said, nodding "But we'd have to wait to build it until we know where anyone else might appear" 

"Because otherwise we'd build it somewhere, then have to move it again" He smiled.

"Exactly" She nodded, then she pulled out a bag from one of the draws in the sideboard "You can keep it safe in here" 

"Thank you" He slipped the book carefully into the bag, then looked up at her "Ready to go?"

"Ready to go" She nodded.

xoxox

Harry awoke the next morning with a smile on his face. 

After flying to Farhang, he had taken Luna into the lounge of Castle Dreadnought, then he had gone into the workshop and returned with a long package, wrapped in a purple swathe of material. Kneeling down in front of her, he held it out.

Taking it, she unwrapped the material to reveal a scabbard for a sword. She turned it over in her hands, then looked at him in amazement.

"It's beautiful" She said "And the two symbols at the top....."

"The family crest of The Lovegoods" He nodded "I looked it up in the library at Hogwarts" She looked back at the scabbard, then smiled.

"Thank you - it's beautiful" 

He looked over at Neville's bed and blinked when he realised it was empty. Reaching over, he pulled on his glasses then picked up his watch.

"10 o'clock?" He said to himself, staring at his watch "Neville must be off at breakfast" He glanced down to the end of his bed, where the black cloak was lying across the covers. 

"Maybe....." He grinned, then jumped out of bed, picked up his shower bag and headed off towards the bathroom.

xoxox

"Longbottom!" Neville looked over as Ron's voice came from The Great Door "Where's Harry?"

"He was still in bed when I came down" Neville replied, taking another mouthful of sausages "We were up late last night so I didn't want to wake him up"

"What were you doing?" Ron sat down next to him and pulled over a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Talking" Neville smiled "I was telling him a story my Gran told me about our first Christmas" He grinned at the memory. 

"So when is Harry going to be....." Ron trailed off, staring down at the table.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked.

"My bacon's gone" Neville looked at Ron's plate, and realised the bacon was - in fact - gone.

"Maybe you ate it" He suggested. Ron looked up at him, frowning slightly.

"I think I can remember what I eat" He said, then looked back down at the plate "Now my eggs are gone!"

"Maybe it's Hufflepuff table" Neville said, trying not laugh "Maybe it remembers you used to sit here and is punishing you for leaving" Ron stared at him blankly, then - without another word - stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"Are you going to follow him there?" Neville asked to the empty space opposite where Ron had sat.

"I wasn't going to" A disembodied voice came back "Plus I have already eaten his bacon and eggs, so I don't need to steal any more food" 

"Enjoying the cloak?" Neville smirked.

"Oh yes" The voice said with relish "And I think I know who my next target is....." Neville looked over at the door, just as Draco Malfoy walked in.

xoxox

Later that night, while Neville still had his nose buried in the book Hermione had given him for Christmas, Harry slipped the cloak on and left the Hufflepuff common room to wander round the castle.

Normally he would be getting ready for bed - and for The Dreamland - but he had decided he wanted to try the cloak out a little bit more, and see if he could find somewhere - an empty classroom - where he could try out the meditation technique that Luna had been trying to teach him.

Looking around, he walked off down the corridor, trying to tread as quietly as possible.

xoxox

Half an hour later, he poked his head into the seventh deserted classroom he had found, glanced around and was about to leave it again when a flash of movement in the corner caught his eye.

Slipping inside, he closed the door behind him, then turned back to look at the room again and noticed the same flash of movement in the corner. Walking over, he found himself standing in front of a large floor to ceiling mirror. 

He stared into it, not seeing anything. 

"Derp" He whispered, then flipped his cloak off, folding it into a bundle and putting it on the floor. Looking up at the mirror again, he saw himself, but slowly - as he continued to stare at it - three other figures started to face into view, all stood behind him.

Without turning, he knew that he was alone in the room, and yet the figures continued to materialise behind him in the mirror.

"Mum......" He stared as the first figure appeared - a young woman with auburn hair and bright green eyes. She smiled back at him with a soft, fond smile.

"Dad......" A man with messy black hair and dark blue eyes slipped his hand into the hand of the woman, then smiled proudly at him. 

"Luna?" The blonde girl smiled back at him, then gave a little wave "Is that really you?" The girl shook her head "So..... who is it?" The girl stared at him, then shrugged.

A few seconds later, the girl stepped to one side, allowing Harry to get a full view of his parents.

"Mum.... Dad...." He walked up to the mirror and reached out to touch it. A second later, the reflection of his parents reached out and put their hands to the other side "How......" He started, then shook his head "It doesn't matter - as long as you are here" 

xoxox

"Nev! Wake up!" Harry shook his friend - who had apparently fallen asleep while reading - until he woke up.

"Harry? What time is it?" Neville asked groggily. Harry looked at his watch, then blushed.

"About half past midnight" He admitted "But I want to show you something - something cool!" Neville stared up at him, still blinking the sleep out of his eyes, then nodded.

xoxox

Twenty minutes later he and Neville - both under the cloak - crept back into the room. Harry pulled the cloak off, and lead Neville over to the mirror.

"It's a mirror" Neville said, looking it up and down.

"Yes - but look!" Harry stood in front of it and looked at the reflection of his parents, and of the little blonde girl, staring back at him "Don't you see them?" Neville looked at him in confusion, then turned to look into the glass.

"I see......" He started, then he walked round to stand next to Harry. Gazing into the reflection, he saw two.... no, three figures start to appear. The first was a tall man with glasses and a serious expression. The next a slightly shorter woman with dark black hair and a nice smile. 

"My parents" He said softly "Looking like they did before Halloween - before they were attacked" He paused as a third figure came into view - a young girl with slightly too long front teeth and a mane of incredibly bushy brown hair. Glancing at Harry, he bit his lip.

"Who do you see?" He asked quietly.

"My parents" Harry admitted "From before the attack" 

"No one else?" 

"No" Harry shook his head, while the reflected figure of Luna smiled and nodded in agreement. He looked at Neville "You don't see my parents? Or anyone else?"

"No" Neville said, not taking his gaze away from the reflections of Frank, Alice and Hermione "Just my parents" He smiled "They look so well....." He trailed off, then stepped away.

"Nev?" Harry turned around and watched as his friend walked away and sat down on one of the desks.

"I can't do it, Harry" Neville said "I can't stand and watch them and pretend nothing is wrong" He looked down at his hands "When I visit them - Gran takes me to St Mungo's sometimes - they don't even know me. They just stare into space, trapped in their own minds" He looked over at the mirror "If I watch them being healthy and well - if I let myself believe that's true - then I am going to want to spend the rest of my life staring into that mirror" 

"Very wise, Mr Longbottom" Both children span around at the sound of Dumbledore's voice "Many a man has fallen into that trap, and wasted away, staring into the mirror"

"It shows what we want most?" Neville asked "My parents healthy again? Harry's parents alive?"

"Yes" Dumbledore nodded "The Mirror of Erised shows nothing more or less than your most heartfelt desire - that which you want most in the world" He paused "The mirror will be moved tomorrow - I would suggest you not look for it again" 

"Yes, Professor" The two boys nodded, then - with each taking a final glance at the mirror - they walked out of the classroom. 

Dumbledore walked over to the mirror and gazed into it for a moment, before pulling a huge dust sheet over it. 

There was no one else in the room, and even if there had been, they wouldn't have seen what he saw - himself accepting the congratulations and plaudits for once again saving the wizarding world from disaster. And they certainly would not have seen - in the very back of the reflection - the burned and mangled bodies of two people.

The first was Tom Riddle - one time Slytherin student, Head Boy and now the most vicious and cruel Dark Lord in a generation. 

The second was Harry Potter.


	9. Roses are Yellow, Dragons Are Green.....

Harry flashed into The Dreamland, and smiled as he saw the flags flying about Castle Dreadnought. He walked up to the gate, and slipped inside.

"DIE YOU HELL-SPAWNED BEAST!" Harry took a step back as a burst of flame shot over his head, then - sword appearing in his hand - he bounded forward to stand side by side with Luna, both staring at up at the huge dragon that was sat on the lowest turret of the stables.

"Harry!" Luna grinned at him, then looked back at the dragon "It just appeared out of nowhere" 

"How?" He gave her a quick glance "You didn't....."

"No" She shook her head "I think it must be someone at Hogwarts having a nightmare or something" 

"And it broke through? They didn't come with it, did they?" He looked around urgently, trying to spot any other interlopers.

"No" She flashed him a quick smile "Not since the flying shark incident" Harry shivered at the memory, then looked up at the dragon again.

"So what do we do? Can we fight....." Before he could finish, Luna dragged him to the ground as another burst of flame shot over their heads ".....it?"

"Not so much" She shook her head, then glanced towards the stables "But if we can summon Nirnaeth and Sir Hugsalot, we might be able to get an aerial assault going on"

"Okay" He nodded, then - without lowering his sword - he put his fingers to his lips and let out a piercing whistle.

A few moments - and two more blasts of fire - later, their dragons flew into view and then landed behind them.

"I'll cover you, my lady" Harry said with a bow. Luna smiled, then started backing up until she was able to climb on to Nirnaeth's back.

"And now I will cover you" She called out as her dragon sent a blast of fire towards the stables. Harry turned and ran to where Hugsalot was waiting, then climbed up into the saddle.

"Ready to ride?" Luna asked and - with a wide grin - Harry nodded "Then lets go!" They took off and - flying on either side of the dragon - shot out of the castle and in to the air. 

They turned, and came to a halt - hovering at the edge of the cloud of Farhang. 

"Do you think it will take the bait?" Harry asked, but before Luna could reply, the dragon lifted off into the air, hovering over Dreadnought for a few moments before flying towards them at full speed "Never mind"

"Break right when I say go" Luna said, staring at the on-coming dragon. They watched as it got closer and closer then - when Harry started to think that Luna had fallen asleep - he heard her shout "GO!"

xoxox

"There you go" Hagrid scooped some boiling water over the egg "Sleep softly, my baby, and dream a nice dream" He scooped another ladle of water over the egg, then leaned back in his chair.

"Soon be time to wake up, my little pet" He said softly "Soon be time to fly"

xoxox

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Harry let out a scream as Hugsalot did a surprise turn and ended up flying upside down.

"HARRY!" Luna urged Nirnaeth downwards until they were under Harry and his dragon. She gazed up at him "You okay?"

"I am starting to think we need seatbelts" He said in a calm voice "Any clue how I get him to turn back again?"

"Hugsy! Meriala!" Luna called out. Hugsalot tipped his head back and stared at her with a slightly amused look "That went well"

"Do you actually speak dragon?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"I thought that if Hugsy was a creation of our imagination then he would understand my intent, even if he didn't understand me" She shrugged "Maybe I was wrong" Hugsy let out a snort of amusement, then rolled over to face the right way up. 

"Maybe he did" Harry stroked the dragon's neck "There's a good dragon" He leaned over to give the dragon another pet, but suddenly jerked back as a burst of flame came from their left.

"Oh yeah" They turned to see the rogue dragon flying towards them at full speed. Harry glanced at Luna "Ready?"

"Ready!" In perfect synchronisation, they wheeled their dragons round and flew directly towards the oncoming dragon.

"You realise this will never work, right?" Luna called out, smiling brightly.

"Never thought it would" Harry smiled back at her "That's why I am so excited to be a part of it!" They both stared back at the dragon heading towards them.

"On zero" Luna said quietly "Three. Two. One. ZERO!"

xoxox

The next morning, Harry woke up with a smile on his face. The battle against the dragon had taken most of the night and - he had to admit - had been a lot of fun.

After they had brought it down - a long way down, as it turned out. The dragon had fallen down into the world below the clouds - what Luna had referred to as The Underland - and vanished from sight. 

They had returned to Castle Dreadnought and had a brief celebratory dinner, then Luna had flown off, back to Gondolin, while Harry had - very reluctantly - woken up.

He sat up, then looked at his bedside table and smiled.

xoxox

"Good morning Harry" Hermione looked up as Harry came down the stairs from the boys' dorm "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you" He sat down on the sofa next to her "Did you have a dream about a dragon last night?" 

"The troll at Halloween" She replied "I had a dream that I was in the room, heard it coming and ran away" He looked at her sympathetically.

"You weren't there" He said, taking her hand "You were safe in The Hall with me and Ron and Neville"

"I know, but sometimes - in my dreams - things go differently" She shrugged "I know it will get better over time, but at the minute....." She trailed off, then looked over at him "Why do you ask?"

"Ask what?" He frowned "Oh - about the dream? No reason - just curious"

"Fair enough" Hermione smiled "Ready to go down to breakfast?"

"Just one thing first" He said, then blushed slightly "I just thought.... with today being today..... and with you being a friend and making Hogwarts a lot more fun....." He trailed off, blushing wildly, then he reached into his robes and pulled out a yellow rose "Happy Valentines Day, Hermione" She stared at the rose, then smiled.

"Thank you, Harry" She said, then leaned over, gave him a kiss on the cheek and took the rose. 

xoxox

Ten minutes later, they walked into The Great Hall and sat down at the end of the Hufflepuff table.

"You are still smiling, you know" Harry said as Hermione reached out and pulled a bowl of cereal towards her. 

"I know" She said, blushing slightly "But no one ever got me a Valentines Day present before - even a platonic, friendly one" Harry forked a couple of sausages on to his plate, followed by some eggs.

"I am just glad you liked it" He said.

"It's lovely" She said, smiling fondly "And - if I haven't said it enough - thank you"

"You are most welcome" He gave a half-bow, then started to eat. Hermione dipped her spoon in to the bowl of cereal, then looked up as an owl flew over their heads, circled round, then landed in front of Harry.

"A message for me?" Harry raised his eyebrows, then reached out and took the parchment from the owl's leg. 

"Give him a bit of bacon" Hermione said absently, glancing at the parchment. Harry did as he was told, then he unfolded the parchment and read through it. 

"So what's it say?" Hermione asked, taking another mouthful of cereal. 

"Hagrid's invited us to tea" He replied, handing her the letter "Tomorrow afternoon - after the last class" 

"Sounds fun" She paused "The invite is also for Neville, Sally and.... euha" Harry smiled.

"So you got to the Ron part then?"

"Can we just pretend we didn't see it?" Hermione asked in a slightly wheedling tone "That we missed his name?"

"Hagrid would wonder why he isn't there" Harry pointed out, then looked across The Hall to where Ron was sat next to his twin brothers "I can ask him, if you want" Hermione bit her lip, then sighed.

"I'll do it, if you want to talk to Neville and Sally-Anne" She said, slowly getting to her feet. Harry gave her a sympathetic smile, then watched as she walked over to the Gryffindor table and round to talk to Ron. He watched her for a moment longer, then stood up and walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Good morning Harry" Sally-Anne gestured for him to sit down "Have you had breakfast?"

"Yes, thank you" He sat down opposite her and Neville "I got an invitation from Hagrid to tea tomorrow - after Charms"

"Sounds fun" Neville smiled.

"We don't have to eat his rock cakes, do we?" Sally-Anne added worriedly. 

"I don't think he'll force us, no" Harry laughed, then - with a quick glance over to Hermione - he continued "He asked Ron to come as well - Hermione is just passing on the invitation" All three of them looked over, just in time to see Hermione staring at Ron in disbelief then storming out of The Hall.

"I think that was a no?" Neville suggested, but Harry was already on his feet and following Hermione out of the door.

xoxox

He caught up with her five minutes later, slicing holes in a tree near the main entrance. He watched her for a few moments, then slowly walked round until she could see him.

"DIFFINDO!" She yelled, causing another piece of bark to fly off the tree. 

"Feel better?" He asked with a sympathetic smile.

"Maybe a little" She said, still staring at the tree "Although if this was that......" Her eyes flashed, but before she could raise her wand again, he moved to stand in front of her.

"Tell me" He said softly. 

"I went over there to invite him to Hagrid's" She replied "He asked if it was an invite for just him - that if it would be just him and me" 

"Really?" Harry asked in surprise.

"I told him that Neville, Sally-Anne and you were coming as well, and he called the three of you losers and suggested we go together" She paused "That was pretty much when I stormed out" 

"So he isn't coming?" He asked hopefully. 

"I don't know" She admitted with a shrug "He might turn up, he might not" 

"Wonderful" Harry rolled his eyes, then he looked over his shoulder at the tree "Still want to take bits off it?" Hermione let out a short laugh.

"Maybe later. We should probably go to potions before Snape takes every singe point we've earned this year" 

xoxox

"Harry! You came!" Hagrid smiled at the four students stood in front of his cabin "Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom, Miss Perks - welcome to my home"

"Thank you, Mr Hagrid" Sally-Anne nodded, but Hagrid shook his head.

"Mr Hagrid was my father" He said with a self-deprecating smile "I'm just Hagrid" 

"Sally" Sally-Anne replied with a smile "Neville and Hermione" The other two nodded.

"Come in, come in" He stood to one side, letting them file past him, then frowned "No Ronald?" Harry glanced at Hermione.

"He said he wasn't feeling well" Hermione explained "Asked us to give you his apologies" 

"Oh that's a pity" Hagrid sighed "But all of you sit down, and I'll get the tea on" 

xoxox

".....here's the sick squid I owe you" Sally-Anne finished her joke, making everyone laugh. 

"Sick squid" Hagrid said, with another laugh, then looked over at the fireplace as the huge cauldron hanging there gave a loud rattle.

"Hagrid?" Hermione asked, looking at the cauldron in confusion "What was that?"

"Nothing" Hagrid replied quickly, but Hermione was already on her feet, looking down in to the roiling water.

"Is that....." She trailed off, then looked back at him "Is that a DRAGON egg?" Neville jumped up and walked over to stand next to her.

"A dragon egg?" He asked, looking interestedly at the egg "What breed?"

"Not sure" Hagrid admitted "I won the egg off someone in a pub" He smiled fondly at the cauldron "I've always wanted a dragon, ever since I was a student"

"Hagrid....." Harry started "You live in a wooden hut" He looked around "A large hut, but still..... it's made of wood"

"Not to mention the fact that keeping and raising a dragon was outlawed by the....." Hermione paused, then looked at Neville "Help me out here?"

"The Wizengamot outlawed it in 1874 after the town of Dunipace was wiped out when a pet Golden Archorn went rogue and then went on a killing spree" He said.

"The ICW followed it up five years later - after four villages, two towns and half a city were destroyed, and a bus full of nuns was eaten" Sally-Anne added.

".....which means you can't raise a dragon!" Hermione said with a stamp of her foot. 

"But I've always wanted one" Hagrid said, slightly petulantly "And he'll be fine!" He swept his arm around the cabin "He can live here for a few months, then he can move in to the forest, like Aragog did back at school"

"Aragog?" Sally-Anne raised an eyebrow.

"An acromantula" Hagrid said with a smile "I got him when I was a kid - when I was here as a student" He paused, and his face fell "I had to let him go after a girl was killed - I let him escape into the forest" 

"After he killed a girl?" Hermione asked in quiet horror.

"NO!" Hagrid yelled, then blushed "Sorry, Hermione - but Aragog didn't kill no one. He wouldn't hurt a fly" 

"Aren't acromantulas giant spiders?" Neville asked. Hagrid nodded "And don't spiders eat flies?" Everyone stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"I just meant he didn't hurt that girl" Hagrid said with a smile "He and his whole family live out in the deepest part of the forest - they haven't bothered anyone since" He looked over at the cauldron, and smiled again "My baby will do just fine" 

xoxox

"He's crazy, right?" Hermione asked as the four students made their way back across to the castle.

"I wouldn't say crazy" Neville said charitably, making Hermione stare at him.

"He wants to raise a potentially dangerous creature that will eventually be around thirty feet tall and fifty feet long and breathe fire in a cabin that is no more than twenty feet in each direction and entirely made of wood" She said flatly.

"Well, when you it like that it does sound bad" Neville admitted "So what do we do?"

"Try to talk him out of it?" Hermione suggested "Appeal to his common sense?" The other three stared at her with slightly amused grins "Yeah, okay" She shook her head "So we have to find another way....."

xoxox

Luna looked at him thoughtfully, then smiled.

"I think I know exactly what to do" She announced "How to convince Hagrid to let the dragon go, how you can smuggle the dragon - which I think will be called Norbert - out of the castle and get it to Romania without anyone knowing"

"Romania?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Romania" Luna nodded "There is..... or I think there is a dragon sanctuary out there where Norbert...." She shook her head "What kind of a name is Norbert? Anyway - where Norbert can live and be looked after"

"Okay" Harry smiled "But before you tell me how we do it, there's something else" He paused, then let out a breath "You'd think this would be easier the second time around" He took a deep breath, then turned to face her.

"Luna - ever since I met you, my life has been infinitely better than it was" He paused, then smiled sheepishly "Of course, given how bad it was to start with, that isn't saying much" He shook his head "But that isn't the point" He smiled at her "I can't imagine what Hogwarts would have been like without being able to spend my nights with you" 

"I enjoy them as well" She said, making him smile.

"You are my best friend, and I can't imagine a future without you" He paused "And if you have seen one, I really don't want to know" She gave a soft laugh "Anyway - I just wanted to say....." He reached into his robes and pulled out another yellow rose "Happy Valentines Day, Luna Lovegood" Luna smiled back at him as she took the rose, then she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Mr Potter" She said softly, staring at the rose with a happy smile. They sat in silence for a few minutes, then he took her hand.

"So, Luna, tell me what we have to do"

xoxox

A few weeks later Harry walked into the library, looked around then walked over to where Hermione, Neville and Sally-Anne were sat around a table, working on their potions homework.

He sat down, then leaned forward.

"I got a note from Hagrid" He said quietly but intently "He says it will happen tonight"

"The egg?" Neville asked in an equally quiet voice, and Harry nodded.

"He's asked us to come over after the evening meal, so we can watch it be born" Harry continued, glancing around "You all want to go?"

"Yes" Hermione said, and the other two nodded "Watching a dragon be born could be a once in a life time experience"

"Is everything else ready?" Sally-Anne asked.

"I've already sent an owl to Charlie Weasley" Harry said "He and his team will come to the astronomy tower tonight, and we can move Norbert up there using the cloak" Her three friends nodded. 

"You are sure Fred and George won't tell anyone?" Sally-Anne said quietly "If we get caught......"

"They promised" Neville said emphatically "And they like Hagrid and don't want to get him into trouble"

"Good" Sally-Anne smiled "I kind of like him as well"

"Then we're going to Hagrid's?" Harry asked.

"We're going to Hagrid's" Hermione nodded.

xoxox

"Oh - it's you" Hagrid lowered his crossbow, smiling at his guests "Sorry - there have been a few.... things going on in the forest" He glanced at the crossbow "Just taking precautions"

"Should we come back?" Neville asked.

"No - he's about to hatch" Hagrid smiled, then - with another glance around - stood aside and let them in "I've moved the egg to the table so he can hatch properly" 

"You know Charlie will be arriving in about an hour?" Hermione asked as they sat round the table.

"I know" Hagrid replied mournfully, then he sat down between Harry and Hermione, who were staring intently at the egg "But what if he gets lonely? What if the other dragons tease him cause he doesn't speak Romanian? What if he misses me?" Hermione reached out and patted him sympathetically on the arm.

"It's for the best, Hagrid" She said, not taking her eyes off the egg "If you keep him here, you'll get in trouble" She paused "And so will Dumbledore" Hagrid looked down at her, eyes misting slightly, but nodded none the less.

"Dumbledore said he'd protect me, but I don't want to get him in to trouble" He said, wiping his eyes "Great man, Dumbledore" Harry and Hermione exchanged looks, but then all five occupants turned to look at the table as the egg started to rock.

"He's coming!" Harry leaned down, until his face was inches away from the egg. The four first years leaned in as well, and they all watched in total silence as the egg cracked, then shattered and a baby dragon emerged.

"HE'S BEAUTIFUL!" Hagrid exclaimed, reaching out to stroke the back of the dragon's neck. The dragon responded by belching fire and setting Hagrid's beard alight. He patted it out quickly, then continued to stroke the dragon.

"He is lovely" Sally-Anne said with a smile "I can see why you want to keep him" She realised Hermione was glaring at her slightly "But you know you can't" Hagrid sighed.

"I know" He looked over at the large clock on the mantelpiece "How long have I got?"

"About half an hour" Harry said "It'll take us about that long to get to the tower"

"Do you want us to leave you alone?" Neville asked, but Hagrid shook his head.

"You won't get a chance like this again" He said "Seeing a dragon born is a once in a life time opportunity" He leaned forward and pointed to the wings "The wings are barely formed at the moment, but when it is fully grown they will be over eighty feet across" 

"Wow" Harry exhaled "It gets that big?"

"Norwegian Ridgebacks are one of the smaller species" Neville said "The largest dragon ever recorded had a wing-span of two hundred and twenty feet across"

"Wow" Harry exhaled again.

"Well said" Hermione grinned.

"Eventually, the fire in his nostrils will be hot enough to melt through pretty much anything" Hagrid continued his lesson, pointing out various aspects of the little creature as it bounded around the table, occasionally setting fire to things.

xoxox

"Hagrid - you need to stay here" Hermione explained after he had put the dragon into a small wooden crate "The cloak will cover the four of us, plus the box, but....."

"But I am too big to hide under it" The Grounds Keeper nodded. He took a final look into the crate "Look after yourself, Norbert" 

"Norbert?" Harry looked at Hermione with raised eyebrows. She simply shrugged, then watched as he and Neville lifted the lid of the crate on, and fastened it down.

"Okay - the crate is charmed to be weightless, so we shouldn't have a problem carrying it" Harry picked up the cloak from the table and handed it to Hagrid.

"If you could drop it over the four of us, we should be completely hidden" Hermione said, standing at the front corner of the crate. The other three students stood at the other corners, and Hagrid draped the cloak over all of them. 

He took a step back, then nodded.

"I can't see any of you" He said, smiling.

"Just remember - we have to go slowly, or it might flap around our ankles" Hermione said, then she looked at Hagrid "Can you open the door?"

"Of course" Hagrid opened the door, then smiled as he heard a number of soft footsteps as the group walked out of the cabin.

"We're outside now" Neville said softly after a minute or so.

"Good luck" Hagrid said, then he pushed the door to behind them.

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, the group reached the top of the Astronomy Tower, and Harry and Hermione flipped off the cloak and looked around.

"That cat is a blasted menace!" Harry hissed "Why do they let him keep it?"

"Because it is a blasted menace" Hermione said with a grin, then she looked around "Are you sure Charlie knows where we are?"

"It wasn't that long since he was at school" Neville replied, emerging from under the cloak "I think he'll remember where it is" The crate gave a rattle and Hermione leaned over and patted it.

"Calm down, Norbert" She said quietly "You'll be on your way soon" There was another rattle, then the new born dragon seemed to calm down. 

"So where do you think he is?" Sally-Anne asked, looking up at the skies "And how is he getting past the wards?" She looked at the other three students "Won't someone notice he is here?"

"Probably" Neville nodded "But Dumbledore will know what is going on, and will probably know why" He smiled "He will protect Hagrid, and keep his secret"

"Okay" Hermione smiled, then looked up as four figures flew overhead "Right on time" The four broom flyers wheeled round then came into land next to the waiting students.

"Miss Granger?" The tallest of the men said "My name is Charlie Weasley - you talked to my brothers?"

"Mr Weasley" Hermione nodded, then pointed at the crate "One baby dragon, ready for transport"

"Thank you" Charlie said "And call me Charlie - Mr Weasley is my father" He paused "Or possibly Percy when he is a little older" Hermione laughed.

"The crate is weightless, so you should be able to carry it easily" She said with a smile "Hagrid packed some food, and a teddy bear, to keep Norbert company"

"Norbert?" Charlie asked, smothering a snort of amusement, then they both looked at the crate as a loud ripping sound came from it.

"Well - so much for Mr Snuggles" Hermione sighed, making Charlie laugh. 

"When he...." He paused "He?"

"He" Hermione nodded.

"When he gets to the sanctuary, he'll be fine" Charlie continued "We have a lot of experienced handlers there, and they will look after him very well"

"Thank you" Harry smiled "Could you send an owl to Hagrid when the dragon is all settled? Just to let him know it's all okay?" Charlie nodded "Thanks"

"You're welcome" Charlie said, then looked around "You four should probably go before you get caught" 

"True" Harry nodded, then looked at Hermione "If we go via the fourth floor, we can get Neville and Sally back, then slip down the main stairs to our own common room" He paused "Peeves should be just about done in The Clock Tower by now, so most of the staff should be there" Hermione looked back at him, then smiled.

"Lets go" She said, then vanished. A moment later, the other students vanished, followed by the dragon handlers and the dragon. 

As the Astronomy Tower itself faded, Luna turned to Harry.

"And that....." She said, as the main study of Gondolin reasserted itself ".....is how you get the dragon out of Hogwarts"


	10. ....Things Don't Go As Luna Has Seen

A few weeks later, Luna was sat in her private study in Castle Gondolin when she saw a flash of something in her head.

"Oh, as they say, dear" She sighed. She'd warned Harry the night before that today would be the day when Norbert was born, and they'd gone through the plan one more time.

But from what she was seeing, things were not going to go according to the plan, and it was far too late to tell Harry about what was going to change.

"Nothing to do but sit back and enjoy the show" She said to herself, then she got up and walked over to the couch. Sitting down, she closed her eyes and leaned back.

"Show me" She whispered.

xoxox

Harry walked into the library, looked around and then walked over to where Hermione, Neville and Sally-Anne were sat around a table, talking quietly.

He sat down opposite Hermione, then leaned forward.

"I got a note from Hagrid" He said quietly "He says it will happen tonight" 

"The egg?" Sally-Anne asked in an equally quiet voice. Harry nodded.

"He asked us to come over after the evening meal, so we can watch it be born" He paused, then - after quickly glancing around - asked "Do you want to go?"

"Yes" Hermione nodded emphatically, a motion copied by the two Ravenclaws "Seeing a dragon born could be a once in a lifetime experience"

"Is everything else ready?" Neville asked.

"I've let Charlie Weasley know" Harry smiled "He and his team will come to The Astronomy Tower tonight, and we can move Nor..... we can move the dragon up there using the cloak" The other three nodded.

"You are sure Fred and George won't tell anyone?" Hermione asked hesitantly "If we get caught....."

"They promised" Neville replied emphatically "And they like Hagrid, and don't want to get him into trouble" 

"Good" Sally-Anne smiled "I kind of like him as well, even if his taste in pets does leave something to be desired"

"Then we're going to Hagrid's?" Harry looked at his friends, and each one nodded in turn "Good!"

xoxox

That evening - after they had finished tea - Harry and Hermione went back to The Hufflepuff common room to pick up Harry's cloak.

"Do you really think this will cover all four of us?" Hermione looked at it sceptically "And the crate?"

"We are all kind of small" Harry said "Neville and me are very small" 

"True" Hermione grinned at him.

"It'll be fine" Harry folded the cloak up and slipped it into his bag. He glanced at his watch, then looked up "We should get going - Neville and Sally will be waiting for us"

xoxox

"Where are they?" Neville asked, looking around for Harry and Hermione "Shouldn't they be here by now?"

"They are just picking up his cloak" Sally-Anne said "They'll be here in a moment" Neville looked around, then froze.

"Sal - you see the alcove in the corner?" He said quietly.

"Yeah" Sally nodded.

"Go hide in it - now" Neville gave her a bit of a push.

"Nev......"

"Snape is coming this way" Neville turned away from her to face the stairs "Go - go now!" He heard Sally slipping away from behind him, then took a step towards the main stairs.

"Mr Longbottom" Snape's voice came from halfway up the stairs. He walked to the bottom, then stopped in front of Neville "Now what would a young Ravenclaw - such as your self - be doing lurking around the castle at this time of night?"

"It is only just after dinner, Professor" Neville said politely "It is not that late"

"Cheek, Mr Longbottom?" Snape stared down at him, a sneer forming on his lips.

"No, Professor" Neville shook his head "I was just pointing......"

"Come with me, Longbottom" Snape snapped, then turned and started back up the stairs. Neville cast a despairing glance to where Sally-Anne was hiding, then followed Snape up the stairs.

xoxox

"Sally?" Hermione called out, then saw Sally-Anne run over from the alcove in the corner of The Entrance Hall. 

"Come on!" She said, taking Hermione's hand "Quickly!" Hermione smiled, then she and Harry followed Sally-Anne out into the grounds.

"Sorry about that" Sally-Anne said, coming to a halt in the stone circle "But Snape came along and took Neville away" 

"Oh dear" Hermione sighed, then glanced at Harry "Will the three of us be enough?"

"The crate is charmed to be feather light" Harry nodded "But it would be easier for four of us to keep an eye out than three"

"So we still go?" Sally-Anne asked.

xoxox

"Oh - it's just you" Hagrid said, lowering the cross bow as he smiled at his guests "Sorry - there have been a few..... a few things going on in the forest" He glanced at the crossbow "Just taking precautions"

"Should we come back?" Sally-Anne asked.

"No, no" Hagrid shook his head "He'll be hatching soon" He stood aside and let them into the cabin "I've moved the egg over to the table, so it will be able to hatch a lot easier"

"You know Charlie will be arriving in about an hour?" Hermione asked as the three of them sat around the table. 

"I know" Hagrid sighed, then frowned "Where's Neville?"

"Caught by Snape" Sally-Anne said with a frown.

"Ah" Hagrid nodded, then glanced at the egg "What if he gets lonely? What if the other dragons tease him because he doesn't speak Romanian? What if he misses me?" Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile.

"He'll be fine, Hagrid" She said, patting him on the arm "And if you keep him here....."

"I know, I know" Hagrid sighed, leaning back in his oversized chair "It would get Dumbledore in trouble"

"And you" Harry said, and Hagrid nodded reluctantly.

"When he hired me, Dumbledore told me he'd protect me against The Ministry" He said "He's a great man, and I don't want to get him into trouble" Harry and Hermione exchanged smiles, then Harry turned and looked at the egg. 

"Shouldn't it have started to hatch by now?" He asked with a slightly worried look.

"It takes as long as it takes" Hagrid said.

"Some dragon's can take three or four hours to hatch" Sally-Anne supplied.

xoxox

Half an hour later, Harry had learned more about watching a dragon being born than he would ever need to know in the future, but the egg was still an egg.

"I know it takes as long as it takes" He said, with a slight hint of anger in his tone "But Charlie and his group will be here in half an hour, and it will take us that long to reach the top of the tower" He looked over at Hermione "Won't it?"

"About that long, yes" Hermione nodded, then looked at the egg before turning to Hagrid "I don't suppose we could hurry it along?" 

"Best not" Hagrid said "Nature has to....." There was a loud crack, and they all looked down at the egg - which now had a large split across the top of the shell "It's time"

They watched in silence as the baby dragon forced its way out from inside the egg, eventually emerging onto the table. When it was free from the shell, it started scampering around the table, occasionally shooting flame out of its nostrils.

"HE'S BEAUTIFUL!" Hagrid exclaimed, gazing adoringly at the dragon as it walked towards him. A moment later, he was patting himself on the beard, putting out the flames that the dragon had ignited.

"Hagrid" Harry said quietly, not taking his eyes off the spectacle in front of them "We have to go. Charlie can't wait forever, and if anyone other than Dumbledore finds him, he will be in serious trouble"

"I know" Hagrid stood up and walked away from the table, then came back a few moments later with the crate, then he lifted up the dragon and put it into the wooden box.

"I've put some food in, and a teddy bear, in case Norbert gets lonely" He smiled as he lowered the lid of the crate down, then pushed it on. 

"If Sally and Harry carry it on each side, I can stand at the front and keep watch" Hermione said, looking at her friends. They nodded, and walked to either side of the crate.

"Hagrid - can you put the cloak on us?" Hermione asked. 

"Course" He picked it up and unfolded it "You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Hermione looked at the cloak, then up at the grounds keeper.

"I am not sure it would fit you" She said with a slight smile.

"I suppose not" He shrugged, then - as Hermione moved to the front of the crate - lowered the cloak over all of them "Good luck" 

"We'll let you know how it goes tomorrow" She said, then added "Can you open the door?"

"Of course" Hagrid reached out and pulled the door open. A moment later, he heard a number of footsteps leaving the cabin, then they fell silent.

"We're outside now" Hermione said.

"Good luck" Hagrid called out, then pushed the door to behind them. 

xoxox

Peeves floated down the main stairs, a box of fireworks in his hands. 

"Got to go..... got to go....." He whispered to himself, then flipped over on his back "Peeves go to The Entrance Hall! Peeves causes the fun!" Flipping round, he shot straight down, heading towards his target.

xoxox

"Nearly there" Hermione said in a near silent whisper "When we get to The Entranthe Hall, take the right to the fourth floor"

"We know" Sally-Anne's whisper came back. 

xoxox

"Headmaster! Peeves has gone crazy!" Dumbledore looked round as McGonagall's head appeared in the floo. 

"Minerva?"

"He is throwing fireworks all over The Entrance Hall - they are going off all over the place!" Dumbledore let out a long sigh, then stood up.

"I am on my way, Minerva"

xoxox

"What the....." Hermione stopped dead as they reached the main doors to the school. The entire Entrance Hall was alight with flashes of multi-coloured fire. 

"What is he doing here?" Harry exclaimed quietly "He's supposed to be in The Clock Tower" 

"Doesn't matter" Hermione replied, then she froze as McGongall, Snape and Sprout came down the main stairs, while Dumbledore appeared from The Great Hall. 

"Bugger" Hermione whispered "Guys - can you take the crate up on your own?"

"Yes" Harry replied, and Sally-Anne echoed it a moment later.

"Take the most direct route to the stairs" Hermione continued "I will try to keep them away from it" 

"Okay" Sally-Anne nodded. Hermione took a deep breath, then - as a firework exploded over them - she slipped out from under the cloak and ran over to the bottom of the stairs, just as the three teachers reached the ground floor.

"Professor - I think he is heading towards the dungeons" Hermione called out, then started walking in that direction. 

"Headmaster?" McGonagall looked over as Dumbledore joined them. 

"Miss Granger appears to be correct" He paused, looking down at Hermione over his glasses "Although I am curious to know what she is doing here at this time of the evening?" Hermione gazed back at him.

"I just wanted some fresh air, Professor" She replied calmly, then looked at Sprout "The common room can get a bit stuffy after a while"

"I understand" Sprout replied "But you really shouldn't be wandering around the castle late at night - at least not on your own"

"I know, Professor, and normally Harry would have come with me, but he went to bed early with a headache" She smiled apologetically "I won't do it again"

"Then I think we can let it go this time" Sprout said, and Dumbledore nodded "But please return to the common room now - if Peeves is heading down there, you should probably get somewhere he can't go"

"Yes, Professor" Hermione nodded, then looked up "Would you like me to help with Peeves?"

"Thank you for the offer, Miss Granger, but I believe we can handle it ourselves" McGonagall said crisply. Hermione smiled, then turned and walked down the stairs to the dungeons. When she had gone, Snape looked at Dumbledore.

"Do you believe her, Headmaster?" He asked "I caught the Longbottom boy lurking around here earlier - it might be related"

"Perhaps he was waiting for Miss Granger" Dumbledore said with a smile "I have noticed that they seem to be..... friendly" 

"Surely they are too young for that to be a consideration?" Sprout asked "They are children!"

"Perhaps" Dumbledore conceded "However, I do not believe they were up to anything untoward, Severus" He smiled, then all four teachers turned at the sound of explosions from the lower level "And I think that we have another matter to deal with first. Follow me" He gestured for Snape, McGonagall and Sprout to proceed down the stairs, then glanced over his shoulder, smiled a small, amused smile, then followed his staff.

From the bottom of the stairs, Harry watched them go, then he and Sally-Anne set off towards the fourth floor.

"Do you think he saw us?" Harry asked in a quiet voice.

"Maybe" Sally-Anne shrugged "But whether he did or not, he didn't say anything"

"Unless he is planning on doing something later" Harry pointed out as they reached the fourth floor.

"Blackmail?" Sally-Anne asked "Professor Dumbledore?" 

"I was thinking more about Snape, but if we are doing something that could get us expelled and Dumbledore protects us, he might decide that we are in his debt" They turned down a side corridor and started walking towards the base of the Astronomy Tower.

"You really think Professor Dumbledore would do that?" Sally-Anne frowned. When Harry didn't respond, she opened her mouth to ask again, but froze when Harry stopped. She looked around, then frowned as she caught sight of Filch's cat.

"Drat" She thought, but stood perfectly still as Mrs Norris strode down the corridor towards them. For a moment, the cat stopped and seemed to sniff the air next to them, then - and she really couldn't believe what she was seeing - the cat seemed to shrug and wander off down the corridor.

When it had vanished round the corner, she let out a breath that she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

"Is it just me, or did that beast shrug?" Harry asked.

"Wasn't just you" Sally-Anne replied with a smile "What's the time?"

"We are late" Harry said "Do you think we can risk going faster? Without the cloak?" 

"Not if Mrs Norris is going to come back again" Sally-Anne pointed out "But we should hurry up. Charlie probably can't stay long"

xoxox

"Where are they, Charlie?" Reginald Deville looked round the Astronomy Tower, then looked back at the young man leading the party "You said they'd be here"

"They will" Charlie insisted.

"They are first years!" Sam Rosenberg snapped "And friends of your kid brothers. Have you ever even met them?"

"No" Charlie admitted "But Fred and George speak highly of them - and one of them is The Boy Who Lived" 

"The Boy Who Lived?" Sam asked in a slightly impressed voice "Really?"

"Really" The voice came from the steps leading up to the top of the tower. All four members of the retrieval team looked round, trying to locate the source of the voice.

"Harry - we still have the cloak on" A girl's voice came from the same area, even though there was no one stood there. 

"Harry?" Charlie asked "Is that you?"

"Yes" There was a flapping sound, and suddenly Harry, Sally-Anne and a wooden crate appeared out of nowhere "We were almost caught a few times on the way up - sorry we're late"

"That's okay" Charlie walked over and looked down at the box "Is that him?"

"Norbert The Norwegian Ridgeback" Harry nodded "Hagrid put some food and a....." He paused as a ripping sound came from inside the crate ".....teddy bear in there to keep him company" Charlie gave a soft laugh.

"Sounds like Hagrid" He looked at the other three members of his team "Hook up the crate and be ready to go" The other dragon handlers nodded, and moved the crate over to the centre of the tower. Charlie watched them for a few moments then turned back to the two students.

"You two should get going. If Hogwarts is anything like it was in my day, the prefects will be on patrol soon" 

"We were just getting ready to go" Sally-Anne said, looking at Harry "Ravenclaw first?"

"Unless you want to spend the night with us?" Harry asked, then blushed as Charlie burst out laughing.

"I don't think I asked a girl that until I was in the fifth or sixth year" He said, still smiling.

"That's not what I meant!" Harry insisted, still blushing. 

"Are you sure?" Charlie looked over at Sally-Anne - then with a slight smile - asked "How about it? Do you think spending the night with The Boy Who Lived sounds fun?" Harry glanced across at Sally-Anne, and realised that - although she was also blushing, she was looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"Lets go" He said, glaring at Charlie for a moment before slipping the cloak over both of them "If we go down to the third floor, we can get to Ravenclaw Tower"

"Okay" He felt her nod.

"Thank you for your help, Mr Weasley" He said tightly "I told Hagrid you would owl him when you get to the sanctuary"

"Of course" Charlie nodded, looking slightly confused "And thank you for helping him - he's a good friend, and I wouldn't want him to get in to trouble"

"You're welcome, Mr Weasley" Harry replied, then he and Sally-Anne walked away, heading down the stairs. Charlie stared at the empty space for a few moments, then shook his head and turned back to the rest of his team.

xoxox

"I am pretty sure he was joking, Sally" Harry said as they walked towards the stairs to the third floor "I don't think he meant anything by it"

"I know" Sally-Anne replied, then they stopped as she peered round the next corner "I just don't like being teased like that" She paused, then said something in a voice so quiet Harry had trouble making it out.

"Pardon?" 

"I said" She spoke in a slightly louder voice, but it was still just above a whisper "Especially about boys" Harry furrowed his brow, then his eyes widened slightly.

"You mean....."

"Yeah" She nodded as they started down the stairs.

"Oh" He paused "Okay" 

"You don't think it's weird?" She asked quietly "That I like girls?"

"Hey - I like girls too" He replied, then - when she didn't respond - added "I grew up in a house where I was hated for being a wizard, and it wasn't until I came here that I realised that it wasn't me who was bad and sinful, it was my Aunt and Uncle who were wrong" He reached out and took her hand "You're my friend, Sal - as long as you are happy, and you don't accidentally turn me in to a rabbit, why should I care about anything else?" She let out a snort of laughter.

"What if I turn you in to a unicorn?" She asked.

"Unicorns are cool" He replied "I could stab Malfoy with my horn" Sally-Anne let out another laugh.

"You won't... tell anyone?" She said after a moment.

"Not unless you tell me to" He said, silently apologising for the lie he was telling.

"Okay" They walked along in silence for a few more minutes, then - when they came to the portrait that protected the Ravenclaw common room, they stopped.

"Thanks for helping tonight" He said, then - while they were both still under the cloak - he leaned over and kissed her cheek "And let Neville know how it went"

"Okay" She smiled back at him, then slipped out from under the cloak and turned to the portrait. Glancing back, she smiled at him "Want to stay and learn all our secrets?"

"I should get back - Hermione will be worried" He said with a grin "See you at breakfast"

"Be careful - that beast will still be about"

"I am nothing if not.... ow!" Sally-Anne let out a giggle as she realised he had walked into the wall.

"You were saying?"

"Oh shush you" Even though she couldn't see it, she imagined him waving his hand at her, and another smile crossed her face "See you tomorrow"

"Good night" She replied, then turned and vanished in to the common room.

xoxox

"Terebinthia" The dancing hippo on the portrait paused, staring out at the empty corridor.

"Pardon me?" It said. There was a moment of silence, then Harry slipped the cloak off and appeared.

"I said Terebinthia" Harry repeated "Now let me in"

"You are out after curfew" The hippo said "But if you can tell me where the password comes from, I will not report you" 

"You won't?" Harry asked in surprise "Why not?"

"Hufflepuffs are loyal and true" The hippo shrugged "We have to stick together"

"Oh" Harry paused, then smiled "It's the second island out from Narnia, past Galma but before you hit the main group" 

"Well done, my little Hufflepuff" The hippo danced to one side and the portrait swung open "You will find your friend inside - I believe she has been rather worried" Harry nodded gratefully, then slipped through the portrait hole and into the common room.

"HARRY!" Before he could react, he felt Hermione slam into him then throw her arms around him. He let her hug him for a few minutes, then she straightened up, blushing slightly.

"Sorry" She said "I was just worried after Neville was caught and Peeves screwed things up"

"It all went well" He said, walking over and sitting down opposite the fireplace. Hermione sat down in the seat opposite him.

"The dragon got away?" She asked.

"Charlie and the others took him away" He nodded "And Sally got back to her common room with no problems at all" 

"Good" Hermione let out a sigh of relief and leaned back in her chair "So Norbert is going to Romania" She smiled, then furrowed her brow, looking confused.

"What's up?" He asked. She looked up at him, then shook her head.

"It's nothing" She said, then yawned "Time for bed" She stood up "See you in the morning?"

"Of course" He smiled "We can find out what happened with Neville" 

xoxox

Luna snapped out of the vision of what was going to happen, and smiled.

"At least it will mostly end well" She said to herself.

xoxox

That evening, she walked down to the stable in her castle, and leaned against Nirnaeth's stall.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. On....." Before she finished, there was a flash of light, and Harry appeared before her.

"Neville is going to be fine" She said "Snape ranted at him a little bit, but then let him return to Ravenclaw Tower with no punishment or detention"

"Oh good" Harry smiled "I didn't want him getting in trouble for me" Luna gave him a wry smile, and Harry blushed "I know - he didn't do it just for me"

"From what I can see, Sally-Anne and Hermione won't get in trouble either, neither will you" She paused "Although, as you'll have guessed, sometimes I can't see all that far" He grinned.

"I wasn't going to ask, but now that you mention it....."

"Come inside, and I will tell you what I can see" She paused "So to speak"

xoxox

Five minutes later, they were settled in the kitchen, and Luna was making a baked Alaska.

"Last night, when you stayed up to finish the paper on the levitation charm, you were already tired" She said "And so you slept later than you planned this morning"

"Which made me late for breakfast" He nodded "And distracted enough that I forgot to take the cloak with me" Luna smiled.

"Because of that, you had to go back for it after the evening meal, which lead to Neville getting caught" She paused "Snape took Neville to see Flitwick, but the professor wasn't in. On the way back, he had an encounter with Peeves, which meant that our ever so helpful poltergeist forgot what you had asked him to do, and instead went to The Entrance Hall" 

"Which got Hermione caught" Harry sighed "So if I had gone to bed five minutes earlier?" Luna smiled back at him.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" She replied.

"I know - we shouldn't dwell on what might have been" He yawned "How am I tired while I am asleep?"

"You had a busy night" She said, then waved her hand and conjured a blanket "If you want to take a nap....."

"Maybe" He admitted "But there is one more thing I need to ask you" He paused "Did you see my..... chat with Sally?"

"Yes" Luna nodded "And you handled it well - not that I thought you would freak out or anything, but she was incredibly nervous about what you'd say"

"Thank you, but that's not what I was going to say" He leaned forward "You'll keep the secret? When you come to Hogwarts next year, you won't tell anyone?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly" She replied in a serious tone "And not that I can see that far, but if anyone does learn it, it won't be from me"

"Okay" Harry smiled, then closed his eyes. A moment later, he was asleep.

Luna watched him for a few minutes then draped the blanket over him.

"Sleep well, Mr Potter" She said "And sleep in the knowledge you've done a very good thing this evening - a thing better than you know" She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then went back to baking her baked Alaska.


	11. The Best Cure

"What are we doing here, Harry?" Neville asked as he, Harry, Hermione and Sally-Anne crept down a long corridor. Harry paused, then looked over at Luna.

"What am I supposed to tell them?" He asked her. Luna stared back at him, then shrugged.

"I don't know" She admitted after a few minute's thought, then laughed "You could pretend you are psychic" Harry stared at her, slightly disbelievingly "Maybe not" She paused "Is there any chance that Neville won't ask that?"

"Maybe" Harry replied, looking back at the frozen form of his friend, then looked over at Hermione "But if he doesn't, you know that Hermione will" 

"True" Luna nodded.

"So either we find a good excuse for me taking the three of them up to the third floor corridor in the middle of the night, or I do this alone" Harry said, leaning back against the wall Luna had imagined into being. 

"You can't do it alone" Luna replied at once "You'd maybe get past the dog, and possibly the plant and the keys, but the troll would eat you alive"

"Troll?" Harry stared at her with a slight look of horror "There's a troll?"

"I didn't mention that?" Luna looked at him in confusion, then shook her head "Oh yeah - sorry. I am still getting the various futures straight in my head, so I may be a little fluffy on the details of what has and hasn't happened yet" She paused "Sorry"

"No worries" Harry waved a dismissive hand, then he straightened up "So - what do we do about them?" Luna watched as he walked back into position - between Neville and Hermione, with Sally-Anne a step behind them - then sighed.

"I can really only think of one way" She said in a quiet, reluctant voice. She looked up at him, an expression of pain in her eyes "I can make them stay silent"

xoxox

Dumbledore leaned back in the chair, staring thoughtfully at the roll of parchment resting on the desk in front of him.

Half an hour before, Albert had called him to Privet Drive and presented him with a third "prophecy" from the Lovegood girl. Dumbledore looked in on the girl herself, but it seemed she had been asleep for the last hour or so.

He had returned to his office, only to discover that the prophecy was going to change everything.

_"The caged moon's light must shine on the nightingale's perch, for only then can it prevent the darkness from swallowing the land"_

When he had first gained custody of the child, he had intended to keep her in Privet Drive for the rest of her life.

Either she was a true seer, in which case her visions and prophecies would of help in the coming battle, or the vision of her father's death was a one off thing, in which case she would soon find herself buried in the row of unmarked graves behind Number 5 - the final resting place of all the other prisoners who had proved less useful than he had hoped.

But if this prophecy was to be believed - and he had no reason to doubt it, given the previous two - it was apparent that the Lovegood girl was going to have to go.... somewhere.

"The nightingale's perch......" He said to himself, staring at the flames dancing in the fireplace.

"I haven't heard that name in centuries" A voice said from the left wall. Dumbledore looked up in surprise.

"Headmaster Gallance?" He got to his feet and walked round the desk until he was face to face with one of the earliest Headmasters of Hogwarts "You know where this nightingale's perch is?" 

"Of course" Percival Gallance nodded "It's here"

"Here?" Dumbledore exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes" Gallance nodded again "Before it was occupied by The Founders and turned into a school, it was James Nightingale's base of operations"

"James Nightingale?" Dumbledore looked at him curiously "Should I know that name?"

"You know him better as Peeves" Gallance replied with a wry grin "When his fleet attacked the wrong ship, the families of those that died exacted a bloody - and, might I add, well deserved - vengeance. His entire fleet was wiped out, his castle stormed and everyone killed, and James himself was bound to the castle for the rest of time as a poltergeist" Dumbledore looked at him for a moment.

"So - if this prophecy suggests that Miss Lovegood has to come to Nightingale's Perch - it means that......"

"She has to come to Hogwarts" Gallance finished.

"Not just come here" Dumbledore sighed, walking back to sit down behind his desk again "The first prophecy says that she and 'the first born' must help Harry to fulfil his destiny" He paused "At first I thought it meant using her prophecies, however it would appear that that will not be enough"

"The first born?" 

"Hermione Granger" Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes "She and Harry appear to have become very good friends" He took a deep breath, sighed then looked up at Gallance "Is there anywhere else that could fit the description?"

"Not that I am aware of, no" The portrait of the old man shook his head.

"Very well" Dumbledore stood up "If she must attend, then I have to make preparations"

xoxox

"You can make them stay silent?" Harry looked at Luna in surprise "How?" Luna looked back at him, a slightly pained expression on her face.

"I can see multiple futures" She explained in a quiet, reluctant voice "And I can see what causes each version of the future to take place" She paused "It's why my mother is dead, and why my father is in prison"

"I know" He walked over and knelt down beside her "But in both those cases, you saved your father's life" She gave him a weak smile.

"Right now, I can see a future where you walk back to Hermione and Neville, and trip on the way" She continued "I can also see a future where you don't trip" Harry looked back at the projected images of his friends.

"Which one is going to happen?" He asked, turning back to her.

"That depends on what my next words are" She said "If I say one thing, then you'll trip and if I say another, you won't" She paused "I don't know why that is the case - just saying one or two words shouldn't affect the future like that - but I know for certain it is" She closed her eyes "And I don't want to know for certain" She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulders.

"Harry - this is the part of my gift..... my curse that terrifies me" She continued, not looking at him "Right now, I can only see a day or so ahead - sometimes a week. What happens when I can see months, or even years ahead?" Her voice fell to a near whisper "What happens if I can see a future where I can choose whether someone lives or dies? If I can say the word and give them a heart attack?"

"Would you ever do that?" Harry tipped her head back until they were looking at each other "Luna - you are the kindest, most gentle person I have ever met. The idea of you using this gift - and whatever you think, I believe it is a gift, not a curse - for evil is laughable" He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I know that the phrase The Greater Good gets maligned a lot, and gets abused a lot by people who really don't know what it truly means, but Luna - I truly believe that you are someone who knows what it really means, and that you are someone who would only ever work towards it" He waved his hand towards the figures of Hermione, Neville and Sally-Anne.

"If they find out about you before they learn that occlumency thing, then Dumbledore or someone else could find out about you" He paused "If he realises you know everything - that you know about 32, about your father, about me......."

"He'll kill me" Luna said simply, then she looked over at the group "You trust them?"

"I do, but they can't keep our secret - not yet" He said softly "And if I tell Hermione that we need to do this, without telling her why, she will either ask me about it, or she will look into it herself. Either way....."

"Dumbledore might learn about her interest" Luna nodded, then took a deep breath "Okay - if I can see a future in which none of them become curious, I will make it happen"

"Okay" Harry nodded, then he stood up and walked back over towards the group "Hey - I didn't....."

"Langolier" Luna whispered, then smiled as Harry missed a step and nearly fell over. He turned back to stare at her "Sorry - just wanted to see if I was right"

xoxox

"You want us to what?" Sally-Anne stared at Harry in utter bemusement, then looked at Neville and Hermione "I heard him correctly, right?"

"You did" Harry nodded.

"You want us to go to the third floor certain death corridor and go through locked door that we were told not to go through because of the whole certain death thing?" Sally-Anne asked.

"Yes" Harry nodded again.

"And you are not going to tell us why" Neville said. Harry looked at him, then took a deep breath.

"You're better off not knowing" He said in a quiet voice. He held his breath, wondering if what Luna had shown him the night before would still hold, or if - as unbelievable as it sounded - she had got it wrong. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Neville shrugged.

"Okay" He said.

"If you say so" Sally-Anne added.

"We trust you" Hermione said. Harry let out the breath he was holding, and smiled.

"Thank you" He closed his eyes for a moment, then glanced around The Hall before lowering his voice "After dinner, we go out for a walk in the grounds. Half an hour later, we come back in and go up to the corridor"

"And then go and face certain death" Sally-Anne said in a bright voice, making Harry laugh. 

xoxox

"Arabella" Dumbledore gave a polite nod as he stepped out of the flames in her front room.

"Two visits in one day" Arabella Figg tilted her head in acknowledgement "Is something important happening, sir?"

"It is something...... unusual, Bella" He replied "It would appear that we are going to have to change our plans in relation to our young seeress" He sighed "I am afraid that it is looking more and more like she will have to attend Hogwarts"

"Is that so bad?" Arabella asked.

"Not per se, no" Dumbledore admitted "However in her current location, we have complete and total control over her. No one can talk to her, and she can't be given any information that we don't want her to have" He looked down the length of Privet Drive "Once she arrives at school, she will be out of my control and out of the control of those who understand just how special she might prove to be" He paused, then sighed.

"There is also the danger of letting her talk to other people" He waved his hand down the street "People she can tell about her father being in prison, about where she lives, about her uncle" He shook his head.

"Severus is aware of our situation, I believe?" Arabella looked at him thoughtfully "What if she were sorted into his house? And if some of his..... special students could be talked into making friends with her?" Dumbledore stared back at her for a moment, thinking about her suggestion.

"That is an option worth some consideration, Bella, however there are..... other matters that have to be taken into consideration" He paused "Forgive me, but I must talk to Albert"

"Of course, Albus" Arabella apologised "I am sorry - I wasn't thinking" Dumbledore held up his hands.

"Never be afraid to speak your mind, Bella - the families here, including yourself, are amongst my most trusted advisers, and I always welcome your advice and suggestions" He smiled "Now, if you will excuse me....." He gave a brief nod, then turned and walked out of Arabella's house and down Privet Drive.

xoxox

Neville watched as Harry and Sally-Anne walked back towards the castle, then looked over at the girl walking next to him. 

"What do you think we're going to find there?" He asked quietly. 

"I don't know" Hermione replied, equally quietly "Harry is being very mysterious about all of this"

"Do you think it will be safe?" He said hesitantly.

"I don't think Harry will let us get hurt" Hermione said confidently, looking ahead at her friends "But I think we should be careful" Neville raised his eyebrows questioningly "Third floor horrible death corridor, remember?" Neville smiled.

"But you trust him?" He asked, nodding towards the couple now entering the building.

"I do" Hermione nodded.

"Okay then" They followed Harry and Sally-Anne up the stairs into The Entrance Hall, then up the main staircase to the third floor.

xoxox

"I'm sorry Albus" Albert said quietly "As far as I am aware, there are no spells that can do what you want to do" Dumbledore smiled regretfully.

"I understand, Albert" He said in a conciliatory tone "I have been researching the same avenue for some time, and I haven't been able to find anything either" He gave a slight sigh "It was somewhat of a vague hope, I have to admit"

"Have you considered any other way to control her, sir?"

"Bella suggested that I could have her sorted in to Slytherin, and that - with Severus' assistance - I ensure that the correct people make friends with her" Dumbledore said "However there are various problems associated with this plan that I am not certain can be surmounted"

"May I ask why?" Albert asked. Dumbledore gave him a penetrating look, then nodded.

"Do you recall the first prophecy you gave me - the first that you heard from our seeress?"

"The first born and the moon" Albert replied.

"I believe, though I admit I could be mistaken, that Miss Lovegood and Miss Granger both have a destiny - a combined destiny to work with young Mr Potter to defeat Voldemort when he returns" Dumbledore looked up towards the ceiling "Miss Lovegood could well be a key player in the coming battle, Albert, and while my observations have lead me to believe young Mr Potter is very open minded and willing to treat everyone equally, I think that if Miss Lovegood is placed in Slytherin it will make achieving her destiny a great deal harder"

"That is probably true" Albert said with a shrug "Even back in my day, Slytherins were not entirely trusted" He looked up at Dumbledore "I guess that's why you have removed any record of which house you were sorted into?" Dumbledore frowned at him.

"My history is not at issue, Albert" He said coldly, and Albert gave a brief nod "Very well - if we can not control her while she is at school, then we must at least find a way of monitoring her while she is there, and to ensure she makes friends with Mr Potter" He paused "I think that the house-elves and portraits should prove useful in regard to the first, and I believe that having her sorted in to Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw would achieve the second" He smiled "Perhaps, when you talk to her, you could see to making sure that happens?"

"Of course"

xoxox

The four students walked up to the door at the end of the third floor corridor, then Harry looked at the other three.

"Ready?" He asked.

"No" Hermione shook her head.

"Not remotely" Neville added.

"Could not be less so" Sally-Anne finished.

"Excellent" Harry smiled, then turned to the door "Alohamora" The lock clicked, and the door swung open. Harry nudged it with his foot, then looked back "Can any of you sing?"

xoxox

Dumbledore strode back into Hogwarts, then turned and walked down the stairs towards the dungeons.

Five minutes later, he arrived at the door to Snape's quarters, and knocked on the door. Snape answered it a few moments later.

"Headmaster - you don't normally come to my door. To what do I owe this honour?"

"I find myself in a quandary, Severus, and I believe that you may be able to help me resolve it" Dumbledore smiled "If I may come in?"

"Of course, Headmaster" Snape stood to one side, and let Dumbledore enter.

xoxox

_In Hogwarts halls beneath the sun,_  
the mandrakes grow in spring,  
The spiders crawl, the centaurs run,  
the merry merfolk sing,  
And students gather in the halls  
to learn their magic skill,  
From dawn of day, until dusk falls,  
As did The Founders will 

Harry, Neville and Hermione watched in silence as Sally-Anne stood in front of a huge three-headed dog, singing in a firm, melodious voice.

_Though danger comes to one and all,_  
and shadows grow 'ere deep,  
I trust that my friends one and all,  
that they the faith will keep,  
For after night the dawn shall come,  
and darkness can not dwell,  
I will not say the day is done,  
nor bid my friends farewell 

As she finished, Harry smiled as the huge dog slowly lowered its heads, closed its six eyes, and started to breath deeply.

"I think it's asleep" Hermione said in a whisper. Harry nodded, then slowly walked over and pulled the trapdoor open. With a quick glance at his friends, he jumped into the hole.

"Does anyone else hate it when he does that?" Neville whispered, and both Hermione and Sally-Anne nodded "Oh - good" He smiled, then watched as the two girls jumped into the hole. With a final glance at the sleeping dog, he sat down on the edge of the hole, then lowered himself down and let go. 

"Ewwwwwwww" He said when he landed on a soft, squishy surface "What....." As he lifted his hand up, he felt a tendril reach out and wrap around his leg "What's going on?"

"I think it's a Devil's Snare" Hermione said in what Neville thought was a surprisingly calm voice "If you stop struggling, it will release you"

"Seriously?" Neville asked.

"Trust me" Hermione said. Neville relaxed, and then felt the grip on his leg lessen.

"How do we get it to let us go?" Harry asked.

"I think...... I think......" Hermione paused "It likes the dark and the damp"

"So if we shine light? Or start a fire?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded "Okay - go ahead"

"There's no wood" She replied.

"At least we know why you aren't a Ravenclaw" Sally-Anne smirked, then slowly raised her wand "LUMOS!" A ball of light appeared at the end of her wand, and almost at once Hermione felt the plant relax. 

"LUMOS!" Neville pointed his wand upwards, adding to the light shining from Sally-Anne's. 

"It's working!" Harry grinned, then he let out a yelp as Hermione vanished "HERMIONE?"

"I'm okay" Her voice came from beneath them "It let me go and I fell down into this...... room"

"LUMOS!" Harry raised his wand as well, then smiled as first Neville, then Sally-Anne vanished. A moment later, he felt himself start to fall through the plant, then landed in a crouch on the floor. 

"Thanks for joining us" Hermione said dryly. Harry smiled back at her, then looked at the door "So - shall we find out what's next?"

xoxox

"An interesting dilemma" Snape said after Dumbledore had explained his situation "I am confident that, given her blood status, I could ensure that my Slytherins accept her - at least the ones who matter" He paused "And I could convince some others to ensure she goes to the right ones"

"However......"

"However, given the path you have had me follow for the past ten years, the enmity between Slytherin house and the other houses is such that should the Lovegood girl be sorted into my house, there are good odds that Potter and his friends won't talk to her, let alone let her help them" Snape smiled "A dilemma indeed, Headmaster"

"Severus, while I am, of course, appreciative of your sense of humour, I am sure you understand there is a time and a place for it" Dumbledore didn't frown, but his tone was clear.

"My apologies, Headmaster" Snape nodded "If you would like my advice, the simple fact is that it is approaching Easter, and while I have control over a certain number of my students, I do not believe it would be possible for me to change how the rest of the school view my house. As a result, I would suggest not attempting to get the girl sorted into Slytherin, and instead put her in one of the other Houses"

"Any suggestion as to which?" Dumbledore asked.

"If you want her to help Potter, I think the choice would be obvious" 

xoxox

"Can anyone fly?" Neville asked, looking up at the flock of keys shooting around above them. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, then Hermione walked over and took one of the brooms.

"Any idea what I'm looking for?" She asked.

"Old. Brass maybe?" Sally-Anne said, staring at the lock "There might also be some rust on it?"

"I'll do my best" Hermione took off and flew into the air. Neville walked over to stand next to Harry. 

"You don't like flying?" He asked his friend.

"Love it" Harry smiled "Hermione just got there first" They both looked up as the girl in question swooped over head, arm outstretched. A moment later, she clenched her fist, then pulled her broom back around and came into land next to them.

"Try this" She said, slightly breathlessly. Neville took the key and walked over to the door. He slid the key into the lock and turned it.

"Yes!" Sally-Anne exclaimed as the door swung open.

"And onward we go" Harry smiled.

xoxox

From her private study in her castle, Luna watched the future unfold before her. She pressed her fingers up against her head, trying to sooth the headache that had formed behind her eyes.

"I am never doing this again" She said to herself. She watched as the group moved into the next room, then stood up for two seconds before sitting down again "Never again"

xoxox

"How does a full grown troll knock itself out?" Sally-Anne asked, staring at the prone form of the mountain troll lying on the floor in front of them.

"Well - trolls are pretty stupid" Hermione said thoughtfully "Maybe it heard us coming and ran into the wall to try to get at us?"

"I have another question" Harry said, glancing around the large room they were in "Is this the troll that got loose at Halloween? Or a different one?" The other three students turned to stare at him "And if it's the one from October, how did it get out?"

"You don't think Dumbledore could have....." Neville started, and Harry shrugged.

"He's keeping a troll in a school" He said simply.

"Do you think we could move on?" Sally-Anne asked "Because I am not sure we should be here if the troll wakes up"

"Good point" Harry said, then lead them over to the next door and pulled it open. He glanced in, then looked over at Hermione "You play chess, right?"

xoxox

Dumbledore returned to his office, then sealed the door behind him. He wasn't in the habit of keeping his office door locked - not when he was in it - but given what he was about to do, he thought it best that he wasn't interrupted.

Sitting down at his desk, he reached into the bottom draw and pulled out the book that recorded all the magical births and deaths in the country and the list of students who would be coming to Hogwarts. 

When he had arranged for the Lovegood girl to be taken to Little Whining, and her father to be sent to Azkaban, he had also modified the book to remove her registration from the school.

Of course, having Xenophilius arrested for the murder of his daughter had made it a lot easier to get rid of both him and his daughter in one go. No one was looking for the girl because she was officially dead, and no one would pay attention to the ravings of her father because who wants to listen to a man who murdered his own daughter, barely a year after her mother had died.

He placed the book on the desk, then picked up his wand and pointed it at the book.

As he cast the spells that would bring Luna back to the land of the living - officially - he did consider the impact of the dramatic tale of how he - Albus Dumbledore - had found Luna Lovegood on the edge of death, taken her away to ensure that she would be safe from any other Death Eaters still free, and raised her in secret so that she could grow up safe and sound. 

There would be some conditioning of the girl required - he couldn't have her running around telling everyone the truth - but in the end, the world would accept what he told them, just as they always had. 

As he finished the spell, and the name Luna Lovegood appeared, he lowered his wand and put it back on the desk.

"I am getting too old for this" He said to himself quietly "I will have to leave Miss Lovegood's conditioning for tomorrow"

xoxox

"YEAH!!" Hermione let out a whoop of joy as the white king fell over, and the rest of the pieces lowered their weapons.

"Well done!" Neville jumped down from the rook he was sat on, and bounded over to her "That was brilliant!"

"Thank you" She replied modestly, then looked over at Harry and Sally-Anne, who had a hanky pressed against her head "Are you okay?"

"It was just a small cut - should have dodged the sword a little better" Sally-Anne replied "I'll be fine" 

"You don't want to wait here?" Harry asked, looking at her head.

"I'll be okay" Sally-Anne waved her hand "And I'm not going to let you down now"

"Okay" Harry nodded, giving her a supportive smile "If I've worked it out correctly, there should be two more traps" He looked back towards the way they had come "The dog was probably Hagrid, the plant from Professor Sprout"

"The keys Professor Hooch?" Neville asked, and Hermione nodded.

"Professor Flitwick could have been the troll" Sally-Anne said "Or maybe Professor Quirrell?"

"I think this was probably Professor Fliwtick" Harry said, waving his hand at the chess set "Along with Professor McGonagall" 

"So that leaves Snape and Professor Dumbledore" Hermione nodded, then she walked over to the door leading to the next room "Anyone want to see what's next?" 

"I can't wait" Neville grinned, walking up next to her. Glancing at Harry, Neville pulled the door open and looked through it.

"Well - okay" He said, then looked back over his shoulder "I think it's Snape's" He took a step to one side and let Harry peer through the door. 

"Seven potions and a wall of flame" He said "We take the potions and throw them at the fire?"

"I don't think so" Hermione said, pointing to the left of the row of potions "Is that a parchment?"

"Seems so" Sally-Anne nodded "Shall we go?" 

"We've come this far" Harry gave her a brief smile, then lead the four of them into the room. As the door closed behind them, a wall of fire blazed up in front of it, cutting them off.

"So we can't go back then" Harry said as Hermione and Sally-Anne walked over to the floating parchment.

"It's a logic problem" Hermione said as Harry and Neville walked over to them. 

"Swell" Harry rolled his eyes "So what do we have?"

"Some really bad poetry" Sally-Anne said, staring at the parchment "Left to right from end to end, only one can be your friend?" She shook her head "Whoever wrote this needs a few lessons in how to write proper poems, not just string words together to make them rhyme" She paused "That probably wasn't what you wanted to know, was it?"

"Not really, no" Harry smiled "How do we get through there?" He pointed towards the next door.

"Seven potions" Sally-Anne pointed to the line of floating phials "Two are just water and two are some sort of drug that will put you to sleep. Two will put out the flames behind us, and only one will put out the flames ahead of us" She paused "The good news is I think that the flames are tied to the potion, not to the person"

"Pardon?" Neville said.

"One person can drink the potion, and the flames will go out" Hermione supplied the explanation "Rather than everyone who wants to go through the flames having to drink it" She glanced at the parchment "I think I have it" She looked at Harry "May I?"

"Hold on" Harry looked at Sally-Anne "None of this will kill us?"

"As far as I can tell" Sally-Anne said "The worst they will do is knock you out" Harry turned back to Hermione.

"Go for it" He said, then watched as Hermione walked confidently over to the third potion, uncorked it and took a drink.

xoxox

"That's one" Luna said to herself as Hermione collapsed on the ground. She watched as Harry, Neville and Sally-Anne all rushed over, and Sally-Anne reached out to put her hand on Hermione's chest, while Neville leaned over and put his ear over her mouth.

xoxox

"She's still breathing" Neville said.

"Heart's still beating" Sally-Anne added.

"Okay" Harry paused "So three of us, and six bottles"

"Only one of which will put us to sleep" Sally-Anne smiled, then looked over at the parchment.

"Was she wrong?" Neville asked. Sally-Anne continued to read for a moment, then turned to face her two friends.

"If you read it from left to right, as you come in from the door, then no - she wasn't wrong" Sally-Anne said "But if you look at it from the other side - as if you are coming back - then the one she picked would have stunned you" She pointed to a specific line on the parchment.

"If you read that as 'are coming back', not 'when you come back' then it suggests you look at it from the other side" She looked back over at the potions "If I'm right, you want the second from the end" Neville looked at her for a moment, then walked over and took the phial Sally-Anne had indicated, opened it and took a drink. After he'd finished, he turned, smiled at them, then collapsed in a heap next to Hermione.

xoxox

"Well.... that was unexpected" Luna stared at Neville's prone form, then looked across at Sally-Anne "The cunning little minx"

xoxox

"Sally......." Harry turned round to see Sally-Anne biting her lip.

"I'm sorry, Harry" She said "I just wanted to make sure he was safe" She looked down at her friend "If he stays here, we can wake him up when we come back" She paused "And he'll be safe from whatever's in there" Harry gazed at her for a moment, then smiled.

"You get to explain it to him when he wakes up" He said, then looked at the five remaining potions "So which one?" 

"Fourth from the end" Sally-Anne said at once.

"Promise?" He asked with a slightly amused smile.

"Promise" She nodded, then walked over and took it "Do you want me to drink it?" Before he could reply, she uncorked the phial and drank it down. She dropped the bottle and turned as the flames in front of them vanished "Happy now?" She asked, without turning round.

"Never doubted you for a second" Harry replied, then walked up to stand beside her "So - what do you think we'll find in there?"

"With our luck?" Sally-Anne asked "An Imperial Arch-Griffin that hasn't been fed for two years?"

xoxox

"Headmaster - to what do I owe the pleasure?" McGonagall asked as Dumbledore walked into her quarters.

"Minerva - I have..... a confession" He said quietly "I thought I would explain this to you first, so that when I go to The Ministry, I will be able to frame my story properly"

"Your story, Albus?" McGonagall stared at him in slight confusion.

"Perhaps I had better explain" He said, taking a seat "Do you remember Xenophilius and Cassandra Lovegood?" 

xoxox

"A mirror?" Sally-Anne stared at the ornately framed glass blankly "We came through all those traps for a mirror?" 

"It's not a mirror, Sally" Harry walked over to stand in front of it "At least, not a normal one" He stared into it, watching as his parents smiled back at him. Between them, the form of a young girl with blonde hair and expressive eyes was far firmer than it had been at Christmas.

xoxox

"Mum....." Luna, standing behind Harry and looking over his shoulder, gazed into the eyes of her mother. A moment later, her father walked into frame and came to stand behind the reflection of her mother "Dad......" She closed her eyes, then opened them again and wiped the tears that had run down her cheeks.

"I promise I will find you, father" She said, staring into the eyes of her parents "If there is a future out there where you are free, I will find it and I will make it happen" Her parents smiled, then slowly faded away, leaving only the reflection of Harry, his parents and an image of her staring back at her.

xoxox

"What do you see?" Harry asked as Sally-Anne walked over and stood beside him. Sally-Anne stared into the glass, then looked back at Harry.

"Me?" She said, slightly questioningly "Am I supposed to see anything else?" Harry looked at the mirror, then back at his friend 

"You really just see yourself? Nothing else?"

"It's a mirror" Sally-Anne replied "What else am I supposed to see?" 

"Nothing" Harry shook his head "I was just......" He trailed off, then blinked in surprise. Luna - the reflected Luna - was holding a small orange crystal. As he watched, she walked towards the mirror, then stopped just as she would have walked out of it. A moment later, she raised her hand and held out the crystal.

"I think......" He said, then walked forward until he was able to reach out and touch the glass. He raised his hand and touched the place that Luna's hand was reflected. As his hand touched the glass, he felt a flash of warmth, then pulled it back, closing it around the crystal that was now in his hands.

"Wow" Sally-Anne exclaimed "How....."

"Magic" Harry smiled, then looked into the mirror. Luna's reflection smiled back at him, then vanished. A moment later, his parents vanished as well. 

"What is that?" Sally-Anne asked.

"I will tell you when we get out of here" Harry said quietly, then looked round "Come on - let's get out of here"


	12. Answers And Questions

Harry walked into Luna's castle, then slowly pushed the main doors open. Peering inside, he walked in and made his way through the corridors up to the door to her private study.

"Luna? Are you here?" He asked. When there was no response, he raised his wand and pushed the door open. Looking inside, he froze when he saw a body lying on the floor. 

"LUNA!" He shouted, running over and dropping down next to her. He turned her over, then bent over and put his ear down to her mouth. 

He relaxed a little as he heard her breathing, then - with a look of apology to her - he rested his hand on her chest, and smiled when he felt her heart beating regularly. 

Looking up, he got to his feet and walked over to the sink in the corner. He filled up a glass of water, then walked back and sat down next to her. 

"Luna - I hope you can forgive me" He said, then he held the glass above her head, and started to tip it over.

"Do it and die, scar-boy" Luna said in a quiet voice. Harry moved the cup upright again, then put it down.

"Are you okay?" He asked, helping her sit up.

"No" She shook her head "I haven't had to control the future like that for a long time, and I have a killer headache" She closed her eyes "I know you would never do it, and I know I said I would do this, but don't make me, or let me, do that again" She slowly opened her eyes and started at him "It made me sick to my stomach, Harry - I hate myself for doing it"

"I understand" He said, then slowly he helped her to her feet and over to the sofa "I promise - never again"

"Thank you" She said softly "They won't ask - from what I can see, Neville and Sally will listen to what you tell them about The Stone, but they won't wonder how you know" She paused "Hermione is more of a problem - she is naturally curious, and remarkably intuitive" 

"So I'll have to lie to her?" Harry asked.

"No - well, not exactly" Luna gave him a faint smile "I know that I promised to not tell you what to do....." She frowned "Not to tell you what to do? To tell you what not to do?" She shook her head "I promised I wouldn't give you orders, but if - after you've talked to the three of them together, you ask Hermione to trust you, and to wait until you are on the train home for a full explanation, I think she will listen to you and not bug you for more answers" Harry gave her a wry grin.

"You think?" He asked, then held up his hand "Okay - I will talk to Nev and Sally after tea tomorrow, and to Hermione when we get back to the dorm" He paused "Are you sure you're alright?"

"No" She shook her head again, not looking at him "I took away their free will - took away who they are and made them just extensions of me" She paused, then looked up at him "I violated them at the most base level imaginable - how can they ever forgive me?"

"How can you ever forgive yourself?" Harry said in a sympathetic voice, and she gave a brief nod "You know why you did it - why we did it" He pulled her into a gentle hug "I know it sucks right now, but it will get better"

"I know" She said, her voice muffled by his chest "And if we bring Hermione here, we can teach her to protect her mind so that he can't take it from her" 

"And the others?" He asked quietly.

"I can't see yet" She said, straightening up "And if we're going to bring them here, we have to be sure about it - once someone is invited, or finds their way here - I am not sure we can uninvite them or ban them" She paused "I know they're your friends....."

"I know" He said, holding up his hand "And I won't bring anyone here - that will be up to you" She looked at him for a moment, then nodded.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Luna stood up, wobbling slightly until Harry stood up and took her hand to steady her.

"Dumbledore is coming to Privet Drive" She said, looking off into the distance, her eyes unfocused "I think....." She trailed off, then a wide smile - the first genuine smile he had seen since he'd arrived that morning - spread across her face.

"Dumbledore is coming to reprogram my mind" She said, looking at with shining eyes.

"And that's a good thing?" He asked sceptically.

"Oh yes!" She threw her arms around him, hugging him close "He's going to let me go to school!"

xoxox

Harry's eyes flicked open, and he looked around the dormitory, unable to stop himself from smiling.

_"He's going to let me come to school"_

He smiled again as he thought about her words, and everything they implied - when they met for the first time at school, they could tell each other everything. Including - as Luna had pointed out - that they both lived in the same small village in Surrey. 

_"We'll be able to see each other when we aren't in school"_

Taking a breath, he allowed the smile to fade from his face. Breakfast was coming up, and he had questions to answer.

xoxox

Albert opened the door and let Dumbledore into the house.

"Good morning, sir" He gave a polite nod "The girl is upstairs - I told her she was having an important visitor today, so she will be ready to meet you"

"Did you tell her who I was?" Dumbledore asked, walking along the hall towards the stairs.

"No, sir" Albert shook his head "Just that you were coming to see her, rather than me" Dumbledore nodded, then turned and walked up the stairs, leaving Albert to return back to the lounge.

xoxox

"I know you are all curious as to why we were up there last night, and the crystal I pulled out of the mirror" Harry said in a voice that was nearly a whisper "I will tell you about it, but not now" He glanced around The Hall "There are too many people here and it would be better not to be overheard"

"Okay" Neville said, and Sally-Anne nodded. Hermione narrowed her eyes, then gave a brief nod.

"We have Herbology this afternoon" Harry continued "Last lesson of the day - if we take our time coming back from the greenhouses, no one will miss us until dinner" The other three nodded, and then they all straightened up.

"Are any of you going home for Easter?" He asked in a normal voice.

"What's Easter?" Neville asked in response.

xoxox

"Good morning, Miss Lovegood" Dumbledore gave the young girl sat on the bed a grandfatherly smile "My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore, and I am here to talk to you about next year"

"Professor" Luna gave him a polite nod.

"Can you tell me how you came to be living here?" Dumbledore asked, walking into the room.

"My mother was killed in a printing press explosion" Luna replied quietly "Then my father was arrested for following you-know-who and my Uncle took me in"

"Do you remember the night your father was arrested?" Dumbledore sat down "Why the aurors came and why they took him away?" Luna stared at him, then slowly shook her head.

"All I remember is a lot of spell fire, then my daddy yelling for me" She said softly, wiping her eyes "I haven't seen him since" Dumbledore smiled internally, but kept his face blank.

"Luna - how would you like to go to Hogwarts next year?" He asked, walking over and sitting on the bed next to her. As her face lit up, he gave her a fond smile.

"I wanted to go to Hogwarts, but Uncle Albert said he might not be able to afford it" She looked up at him "Can he?"

"He will" Dumbledore nodded, making Luna grin "However - given your past, I am a little concerned that your magical core may be damaged, and that you might not be capable of doing the courses at Hogwarts" He slowly drew his wand "If I may, I can run a few diagnostic scans?" 

"Will they hurt?" She asked in a hesitant voice.

"No" He shook his head kindly "They will just tell me what state your magical core is in, and if there is anything we can do to fix it" Luna gazed at him for a few moments, then nodded.

"Go ahead" She said. 

"Thank you" He pointed his wand at her "I am just going to put you to sleep, so that you won't be uncomfortable during the scans" He paused to let this sink in "Sominus"

xoxox

"You celebrate the creation of an inferius who a quarter of the world now worship as their leader by eating chocolate eggs and singing songs about hats" Neville stared at Harry and Hermione in disbelief. The two of them exchanged glances, then turned back to Neville.

"Yes" Hermione nodded emphatically "Do you want to come home with me and join in?" Neville smiled.

"I will send an owl to my gran and ask her" He looked at Harry and Sally-Anne "You two?"

"If you don't mind" Sally-Anne said. 

"I don't think my guardians are going to let me leave the castle" Harry replied in a dark voice "And I am pretty sure that Headmaster Dumbledore would have some objections"

"Do you want us to stay?" Hermione asked quickly.

"And miss the chance of letting Neville and Sally getting hyped up on chocolate?" Harry laughed "I wouldn't want to deprive them" Hermione smiled.

"My parents have always wanted me to have friends over" She said, then looked at Harry "Are you sure?"

xoxox

Luna's eyes snapped open, and she found herself lying on the cloud just outside Harry's castle. She ran her hands over her body to check nothing was missing or injured, then she slowly sat up and looked around. 

"So at least I am here" She said, getting to her feet "And not anywhere....." She broke off as there was a flash of light over her head. Staring up at the sky, frowning slightly "That's new" There was another blast of lightening and Luna turned and ran inside the castle, slamming the doors behind her. 

She walked over to the main stair case, then turned and flung her hands towards the door. A second later, a series of bars appeared, blocking the door. A second after that, a heavy, black curtain flowed down and covered the entire door. 

She turned and ran up the stairs, then slipped into Harry's bedroom. She dived onto his bed, and closed her eyes.

"I am Luna Lovegood. My father is innocent. Harry is my friend" she said to herself in a quiet, but firm voice "I am Luna Lovegood. My father is innocent. Harry is my friend" 

She opened her eyes, then smiled as she realised that the sky outside had gone calm and the lightening had stopped. 

"Too close" She closed her eyes again, and a moment later was asleep.

xoxox

After what felt like a moment, but for all she knew it could have been a decade, she opened her eyes and found herself staring up at the ceiling of Harry's private room. 

She rolled on to her side, then dropped her feet to the floor.

"I am Luna Lovegood. My father is innocent. Harry is my friend" She said to herself then stood up and walked to the window. 

"Holy crap" She exclaimed, staring out at the sky above Castle Dreadnought "Harry is not going to be happy" She stared at the large ball of fire for a moment longer, then turned and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

xoxox

"Why hasn't she woken up?" Albert asked, looking down worriedly at the girl on the bed.

"I user a more powerful sleeping spell than normal" Dumbledore said calmly "I wanted to make sure that the changes I made to her memory would be accepted - that there wouldn't be any of her old memories left to interfere with the new ones"

"Ah" Albert nodded "I take it there would be a danger if she started remembering different things?"

"I think it would drive her crazy" Dumbledore replied in a flat voice "She would almost certainly have nightmares, assuming she could sleep long enough to have them. Her waking hours would be filled with hallucinations - visions so terrifying and real that she wouldn't be able to tell the difference between reality and her inventions" He looked up at Albert "As you can understand - I would like to avoid this" He looked back down at the girl.

"This young lady has an important role to play in our future - her gift is almost unique and I intend to make sure she can use it to its full potential" He paused, then stood up "I would rather not be here when she returns - while I am sure that the memory alterations will hold, I do not want to endanger them"

"Why......" Albert started, but Dumbledore raised his hand and Albert fell silent.

"I will not return for a while, but Professor McGonagall will be here in a few weeks to tell Luna about her enrolment in Hogwarts next year" Dumbledore continued "She has never met Minerva, so I am hoping it will not cause any problems" He gave Luna a final glance "Please keep an eye on her, Albert - she should wake up in around an hour or so. If not, please get in touch with Annabelle at Number 1 and have her come here"

"Yes, sir" Albert nodded.

"Do not - under any circumstances - contact St Mungo's" Dumbledore insisted "This girl - at the moment - does not exist in the magical or muggle world. If she suddenly turns up at the national hospital, there would be questions asked that I am not yet ready to answer"

"Yes, sir" Albert nodded again.

"Just as long as we are clear" Dumbledore said, then strode out of the room. Albert moved a chair over to the side of Luna's bed, then sat down.

xoxox

Luna slowly pulled the door to Dreadnought open, and peered out of it. The ball of flame was still burning above, but - as far as she could see - the rest of the grounds seemed to be relatively unaffected.

"So what is that?" She asked herself, staring at the fiery ball above the castle "And how can I find out?" She heard a noise behind her and then Sir Hugsalot shuffled up next to her "You want to fly me up there?" The dragon nodded "Isn't that dangerous?" The dragon shrugged which - Luna thought - was a very impressive gesture when you consider Hugsy was essentially all shoulders.

"How about we wait for Harry before we do" She suggested "If you could fly me home, I can bring Nirnaeth back with us for when Harry arrives" The dragon nodded again "Okay then" She glanced up at the sky "But now, my good friend, I am afraid I have to leave you - there is a man who is pretending to be my uncle who is waiting for me to wake up, and I'd rather not have a wand stuffed into any part of me" She stared at Hugsalot as he appeared to start laughing.

"Anyone told you you are very strange for a dragon?" She asked, then rolled her eyes when he nodded.

xoxox

"Wha......" Luna opened her eyes to find herself in her room in Privet Drive, then rolled on to her side to see her Uncle Albert watching her.

"How you feeling, sweetie?" He asked.

"Tired" She said after a moment "Has Professor Dumbledore gone?"

"Yes, love" Albert smiled at her "He had to return to school, but he did say that another Professor will be coming to visit you in a few weeks to sort out your enrolment in Hogwarts" 

"I get to go?" She asked, sitting up "The tests were all fine?"

"You passed with flying colours, my dear" Albert grinned brightly at her. Luna smiled back at him, then her face fell slightly and she lowered her head "Love?"

"My father is a Death Eater" She said quietly "He was arrested for trying to kill me" She looked up at him "What if everyone knows that? What if they don't like me?" 

"How can anyone not like you?" Albert smiled supportively at her "Luna - just be yourself. Be the lovely, friendly, outgoing girl I know you can be and I am sure they will love you for who you are" Luna stared at him for a moment, then smiled.

"I will try" She nodded, then yawned "How can I be so tired if I've been asleep for....." She glanced at the clock on her bedside table "Two hours? Really?"

"The scans were fairly intensive, sweetie" Albert said sympathetically "And although you were asleep, the scans would have been interacting with your magic a lot, which would make you tired" He stood up "Get some sleep, love, and I will wake you in time for dinner"

"Okay, Uncle Albert" Luna smiled, then lay down again. She heard him leave the room, and - when he started going down the stairs - she closed her eyes and let sleep take her again.

xoxox

"Four pages for the next class" Sprout called out as her class was packing up their stuff "Now go - enjoy your evening" A wave of thank yous came back, then the students left the green house in groups of two or three.

"So, Mr Potter, you were going to tell us about last night" Hermione said. Harry looked around, then lead the three of them over to an empty spot near a giant tree. 

"So - here's the thing" Harry said, spreading his robes out on the ground and sitting down. The others followed suit a moment later, then Harry pulled the crystal out of his pocket "This is a Philosopher's Stone" 

"Wow" Hermione stared at the small rock in Harry's hand with a look of wonder "Really?"

"Really" Harry nodded, then glanced at Neville and Sally-Anne "You know what it is?"

"Source of eternal life" Sally-Anne said.

"Turns lead into gold" Neville added.

"What's it doing in Hogwarts? Hermione asked.

"I think that Dumbledore moved it here after he learned that someone was going to steal it from Gringotts" Harry said, following the cover story that Luna had given him "Rampaging trolls notwithstanding, Hogwarts is a fairly safe place"

"True" Neville admitted.

"How....." Sally-Anne started, then glanced around again "How did you know?" Harry took a deep breath, then slowly let it out.

"I realise this will sound like a bit of a cop-out, but I can't tell you at the minute" He said quietly "Have you ever heard of legilimency?" Neville stared at him "I'd take that as a yes?"

"Mind reading" Neville said in a dark voice "Supposedly only dark mages use it" He looked across at Harry "You are worried someone might use it to find out the truth from us?"

"I don't know" Harry admitted "But would you take the chance?" 

"How does it work?" Sally-Anne asked.

"Eye contact" Neville said "My gran also said some mages can do it without using a wand or even the incantation - which is 'legilimens', by the way"

"So we don't know who might be able to do it, and they might be able to do it silently without us knowing" Hermione sighed, then she looked at Harry "Is there anything you can tell us?"

"That we need to find someone to give the stone to" Harry said "And that you can't tell anyone about this" He looked at Neville and Sally-Anne "Including your families"

"You think....." Sally-Anne started, but Hermione should her head before Sally-Anne could continue.

"We don't want to put them in danger" She paused, then looked at Harry "Assuming there is danger?" 

"I don't know" Harry replied with a shrug "But would you really want to risk it?" Sally-Anne and Neville both smiled, then gave a brief nod.

"So there's nothing you can tell us?" Hermione asked.

"If someone came after the stone in Gringotts, there is a fair chance they would come here" Harry said "If we can't find someone to trust - someone to give the stone to - we need to find somewhere to hide it" 

"Dumbledore?" Sally-Anne suggested, but Harry shook his head.

"He was the one that hid it here" He said "And if the four of us - two first year mages, and two mages who had no clue magic existed this time last year - got through the traps and protections without any trouble, then anyone who can break into Gringotts can easily break in here" He paused "Hagrid?" 

"No" Neville shook his head with a slight smile "He is honest, loyal, good and would never betray you" He paused "But he can not keep a secret to save his life. He would either tell Dumbledore or would give the stone to him before you returned to the castle" He sighed "I think that you keeping it is the best idea, at least for now"

"Okay" Harry gave a reluctant nod, then looked round again "We should get going - it's coming up to tea time, and if we're late, we'll draw attention to ourselves" He stood up and dusted himself off "I am sorry I'm keeping secrets, but you have to trust me - it's better you don't know" His three friends stared at him, then nodded.

"Okay" He held out his hand to Sally-Anne, while Neville stood then turned to help Hermione "So - Neville - any chance you can help us with our homework tonight?"

xoxox

That evening, Harry and Hermione were walking back to the common room when he pulled her aside, into an alcove.

"Hermione - I know you still have questions about all this, and I can make you an offer" Hermione nodded "If you can wait until we go home for summer, then I promise we will..... I will give you all the answers you need" 

"We?" Hermione raised an eyebrow curiously, then shook her head "Never mind - I can wait, and I promise, no more questions until then"

"Thank you" Harry smiled at her "So - charms?"

xoxox

"Good ev....... what the hell is that?" Harry asked, staring in surprise at the glowing ball of fire above his castle.

"Not sure" Luna said, coming out of the main doors "I know how it got there, and who created it, but I don't know what it actually is or if it's dangerous" She paused "I was hoping you'd help me with that" She put her fingers to her mouth and let out a sharp whistle. A moment later, the two dragons ambled into view.

"What I want to do is fly up there, and try to touch it, or at least get close" Luna continued.

"Get close to a huge flaming ball of fire?" Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise "Are you sure?"

"The ball appeared while Dumbledore was reprogramming my mind" Luna explained as she walked over to Nirnaeth. 

"Are you....." Harry asked, and Luna smiled.

"I am still me" She said "And I still remember what Dumbledore did to my father, to me and to you" She glanced up at the fireball again "I am wondering if that is the result of his attempt, and what it contains"

"It's a flaming ball of fire, Luna" Harry said flatly "What do you think it will contain?" Luna stared at him for a moment, then she picked up a plank of wood, then drew her arm back and threw the wood straight up. 

Harry watched as it flew into the ball of fire, then continued to watch as it dropped back down into Luna's hand. 

"It's not on fire" He said.

"I know" Luna replied "Why do you think I caught it?" 

"So that's not a ball of fire?" He asked, looking up.

"I know" Luna repeated "So - shall we go?" 

xoxox

"She's still sleeping" Albert said as Dumbledore's head appeared in his fireplace "But the memory modification seem to have stuck - she thinks her father was arrested for trying to kill her and she's worried about how she will be seen when she arrives at school"

"Good, good" Dumbledore's head nodded "That means she will most likely look for powerful friends - people whose reputation can protect her from gossip and so forth" He paused "Such as Harry and his associates" He smiled "Thank you - you've done well"

"Thank you sir" Albert said as the flames went out.

xoxox

"You think you should go in?" Luna looked at him in slight surprise.

"Either it's a big empty ball of fake fire" Harry replied "Or it's something that could mess with your memories" He paused "Think about it - if that appeared while Dumbledore was trying to reprogram your mind then it might be the new memories" Luna gazed at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay - you go in" She said "I'll stay here and wait for you to come out" He returned the nod, then flew over to the giant ball of fire. Taking a deep breath, he flew into it.

Less than ten seconds later, he flew out again so fast he shot past her before she realised he was there. 

Hugsalot slowed down, then slowly turned and flew back towards her. Harry stared at her.

"The moment I entered, a deep voice that was very compelling started talking" He said "Telling me that your father tried to murder you, that you were lucky to be alive, that Dumbledore took you into protective custody, so to speak, so that the world would think you were dead and not look for you" He paused "It was very believable" 

"Those were the new memories" Luna said quietly.

"You sure it's not true?" Harry asked, making Luna laugh.

"Harry - come back to me" She said "It's not true. Dumbledore......"

"Dumbledore locked me up and he locked you up after faking your father's guilt" Harry nodded, then blushed "Sorry" They both looked at the ball of fire "Anyway we can get rid of it?" 

"No" Luna shook her head "I mean - yes, we could get rid of it, but if we leave it there, we can use it" She and Harry stared at it "If Dumbledore wants to get in my mind again, I can direct him to there so he can see what he wants to see" She paused "It will keep him off the trail, at least for a while" 

"Sounds like a plan" Harry smiled, then gave a yawn "Sorry - been a long day" Luna grinned.

"Tell me about it" She glance down at the castle below them "We should land before you return to Hogwarts - not sure what would happen if you vanished here"

xoxox

Harry opened his eyes, and smiled.

"So - that went well" He said.

xoxox

A week later, Hermione rushed into The Great Hall and plopped down next to Harry, Neville and Sally-Anne.

"Did you hear the news?" She said in a breathless, excited voice "Professor Quirrell is dead!"


	13. Quests

_A week later, Hermione rushed into The Great Hall and plopped down next to Harry, Neville and Sally-Anne._

_"Did you hear the news?" She said in a breathless, excited voice "Professor Quirrell is dead!"_

"Dead?" Harry asked in surprise "What do you mean dead?" Hermione stared at him for a moment, then looked over at Neville and Sally-Anne.

"You know what dead means, right?" She asked, and they both nodded "Good" She paused "Do you want to explain it to him, or shall I?"

"Thrrrp!" Harry blew a raspberry at her.

"Classy" Hermione grinned.

"So what happened?" Harry asked.

"Well - according to Fred and George, who heard it from Lee, who heard it from Cedric, who heard it from a fifth year Ravenclaw who heard it from....."

"Uncle Tom Cobley and all?" Harry quipped, then his face fell as he realised Neville and Sally-Anne were staring at him blankly "Never mind"

"Who heard it from Professors McGonagall and Sprout" Hermione finished "Well - overheard it from them I guess" She shrugged "Last night, Professor Quirrell was trying to break into the third floor corridor"

"The one where we......" Neville started, and Hermione nodded.

"He had got through the first door, and was apparently battling with the dog, when Professor Dumbledore found him" Hermione paused "From what Fred and George could gather from - well, you get the idea, Dumbledore thought that Quirrell was in trouble and tried to save him. He pulled Quirrell out of the room and slammed the door again, then...... then Quirrell attacked him"

"Quirrell attacked Dumbledore?" Sally-Anne exclaimed in surprise.

"Tried to hit him from behind with a fairly nasty cutting curse" Hermione nodded.

"Is Dumbledore okay?" Neville asked.

"There is a reason that he is the only one Voldemort ever feared" Hermione said quietly "He deflected the curse - there is quite a large hole in the wall - but Quirrell just threw another spell at him, then another" She looked around, then lowered her voice "This triggered a running battle that covered half the school before they ended up in The Entrance Hall" All four students turned to stare out of the double doors at the end of The Great Hall.

"Then what happened?" Sally-Anne asked, turning back.

"Quirrell blasted Dumbledore down the stairs" Hermione said, biting her lip "Dumbledore landed badly, but before Quirrell could kill him, Professors Snape, Sprout, McGonagall and Flitwick all arrived - they saw what was going on and all attacked Quirrell at once"

"Wow" Harry exhaled softly "Was that when he died?"

"Yes" Hermione nodded "Dumbledore also joined the attack, and Quirrell's body was more or less annihilated by the sheer power of the spells that hit him" She paused "But this is where it gets a bit..... strange"

"This is the bit where it gets strange?" Neville asked "Our DaDa teacher trying to kill The Headmaster isn't strange enough?"

"Details" Hermione waved her hand dismissively "When Quirrell's body dissolved, a large black cloud floated out of his body" She paused "From the way it was described, it sounds like whatever this black cloud was was possessing Quirrell, or at least living inside him"

"Does anyone know what it was?" Sally-Anne asked "Because if one of our teachers was possessed by something that wanted Dumbledore dead, it probably wasn't a nice, cuddly thing" 

"Sprout and McGonagall didn't know - but they don't think that killing Quirrell killed the whatever it was" Hermione admitted "They took Dumbledore to the infirmary, then the four Heads of House used the wards to do a complete scan of the castle for any dark or dangerous magic, and didn't find any, so they think while it might still be alive, it is no longer here"

"It's been here the whole year and they didn't notice it then" Harry rolled his eyes "So how can they be sure it's not here any more?" Hermione gazed at him for a moment, then she shrugged.

"You think we should be careful?" Neville asked.

"I know that I don't entirely get along with Dumbledore" Harry replied, lowering his voice "But if there is something out there that wants him dead, I suspect it might not be so worried about who else it might kill along the way" He paused "Not that I am trying to scare you, of course"

"Of course" Hermione laughed "So - are you all ready for our exams?"

xoxox

"Is it gone?" Harry asked as he walked into the court-yard of Gondolin.

"Yes and no" Luna replied, looking round from where she was feeding Nirnaeth. She held up another slab of meat to the dragon then turned around.

"Want to go for a fly? Sometimes it's easier to talk about world ending doom while you are flying on the back of a dragon" Harry laughed.

"Okay" He put his fingers between his lips, and whistled loudly. A moment later, Sir Hugsalot flew into view, glided over Gondolin then wheeled round and came into land in front of the two children. With a quick glance at Luna, Harry bounded over and leaped on to the back of his dragon, then a moment later took off and flew into the air.

"Coming?" He called down. Luna rolled her eyes, then turned to Nirnaeth.

"What do you think, girl? Can we take them?" She asked. The dragon's eyes flashed and Luna could have sworn her friend was smiling "Then lets go!" 

xoxox

Half an hour later, Luna pulled Nirnaeth up into a gentle hover, then waited for Harry and Hugsalot to pull along side them.

"So, my Lady, what do you know about the big black cloud of doom, and what can you tell me?" He asked.

"For once, they are both the same thing" Luna smiled "Quirrell was being possessed by Voldemort"

"The wizard who tried to kill me?"

"The very one" Luna nodded "From what I can tell, he's been possessing your Defence Teacher since the start of the year - maybe a little before, I'm not sure - but I saw the fight with Dumbledore that drove him out" She looked around "I could show you, but I think it might get a little confusing up here" 

"Probably" Harry nodded. 

"The battle went more or less as Hermione told you - confrontation, running fire fight, Dumbledore flung down the stairs then the arrival of The Heads of House and the smackdown" She paused "But there's something she didn't tell you"

"Hermione's keeping secrets?" Harry asked in surprise.

"No" Luna shook her head "I mean - yes, she is keeping secrets, but not about you" She blushed "I probably shouldn't have said that"

"Said what?" Harry asked guilelessly.

"Thank you" Luna grinned back at him, then she started her dragon back in the direction of Gondolin. Harry followed a moment later as Luna continued her story.

"From what I could tell, Dumbledore knew that it wasn't Quirrell he was facing when he confronted him" She said quietly "He watched Quirrell fighting the dog for a few moments, then he confronted him by saying 'Good evening ,Tom'"

"Tom?"

"Voldemort's real name" Luna held out her hand, and the letters "I AM LORD VOLDEMORT" appeared in the air beside her "Which, when rearranged....." She waved her hand, and the letters floated around, switching places until they spelled "TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE"

"He was named after his maternal and paternal grandparents" She continued "The moment he decided to take over the world, he created his new name so that no one would know who he is.... was?" She paused, then shook her head "Anyway - it is possible that Dumbledore worked it out from watching Quirrell fight Fluffy......"

"Fluffy?" 

"Hagrid's pet dog" Luna grinned.

"That monster is Hagrid's PET?" Harry exclaimed in surprise.

"You know Hagrid" Luna smiled wryly "But - as I was saying - it's possible that Dumbledore worked it out from that, but it's also possible that he knew all along" She held up her hand before he could reply "I really can't tell you either way, and while the idea that he was harbouring the most dangerous and powerful dark lord in recent history in his school for nearly a year is not a good one, right now it doesn't really matter all that much"

"I suppose" Harry paused "So what happened?"

"Dumbledore confronted him, then warned Quirrell - warned Voldemort - that he would never win. That the chosen one will kill him - that he will die at the hand of the one prophesied to destroy him" Luna stared intently at Harry "Voldemort knew about the start of the prophecy when he came to kill you back in Godric's Hollow, Harry, but just before the fire fight started Dumbledore told him the rest of it" 

xoxox

Hermione looked up and down the corridor, frowning slightly at the amount of cobwebs hanging from the walls and the light fittings.

"Doesn't anyone clean this place?" She asked herself, then - as she had every night for over a month - she set off towards the door at the end.

If she had been awake, her rational mind would have questioned why she was doing this, where her wand was, and why she was dressed as Belle from Beauty and The Beast. 

But she was asleep, and her rational mind was lying on her pillow in the First Year Girls' Dorms. 

In the dream world, she reached the end of the corridor and found the door locked. Reaching inside her dress - a dress that had pockets for reasons she didn't quite understand - she pulled out a short piece of metal.

"Looks like I can learn from my mistakes" Hermione grinned, then she slipped the metal into the lock and jiggled it about.

"Come on, come on" She said under her breath "I know there's a knack to this - Dad made me watch enough films.... oh yes!" The lock clicked and the door swung open.

"Who's the goddess?" She whispered, then she leaned against the door and peered into the next room. 

"Well - okay" She frowned "That's.... strange"

xoxox

Luna and Harry walked into his private study and while he walked over and sat down on the sofa, Luna walked to the centre of the room and turned to face him.

"Ready?"

"Not in the slightest"

"Excellent" Luna waved her hand and the room vanished, replaced by the third floor corridor at Hogwarts. A moment later, Quirrell appeared - apparently dodging the three headed dog Fluffy.

"He'd been at this for about five minutes when Dumbledore showed up" Luna said, then pointed towards the other end of the corridor. Harry turned to see The Headmaster walking down the passage towards the door.

"Good evening, Tom" Dumbledore gave a polite nod as Voldemort span round, wand still drawn "You should probably give up trying to get past Hagrid's dog - unless you know the secret, you will never manage it and I would hate to lose my Defence Teacher this late in the term" Voldemort stared at him for a moment, then he gracefully walked out of the room, waving his hand to close the door behind him.

"Albus" Voldemort nodded "You should not have come here - you know I will kill you the moment you turn your back"

"Perhaps, perhaps not" Dumbledore tilted his head "However I thought I would give you a chance to surrender - Professor Quirrell is one of the foremost experts on defence, and I would not see him die through his bad choices"

"What faith you have in your teachers, Albus - Quirrell did not choose this fate. He stumbled upon my hiding place in Mongolia, and I could hardly let him leave and tell the world that Lord Voldemort was not as dead as people thought" Voldemort shook his head "But then I learned about you hosting The Philosopher's Stone at my former school, and I could not miss the chance to escape from this..... body, such as it is"

"If you come with me, I can make sure that you leave Quirinus' body in tact when you depart" Dumbledore folded his arms behind him. 

"And what would happen to me?" Voldemort stared at him intently "Am I to believe that you will just let me walk away? Or that you will give me a new body to replace this host?" He took a step forward, then rest his wand and pointed it at Dumbledore's heart "Am I to believe you would not just kill me?"

"You will die one day, Tom - no matter what steps you take, or what spells you believe you can cast, death comes for us all" He paused "But it will not be at my hand. Your fate was sealed a long time ago, Tom"

"The prophecy?" Tom snorted in disbelief "That was fulfilled the night the Potter brat vanquished me in his nursery"

"Do not be so sure, Tom" Dumbledore smiled, although the smile did not reach his eyes "Severus may have told you the start of the prophecy that he overheard that night, however I would wager he did not hear all of it" 

"I learned all that I needed to know from Snape" Voldemort replied "Potter would vanquish me - which he did. And now I can return to my rightful place as the ruler of this world"

"It is the boy that will kill you, Tom - not I" Dumbledore's voice became firmer "The prophecy is very clear on that. So you have nothing to fear from me - all I wish to do is save Quirinus' life" Voldemort stared back at him, then he lowered his wand.

"Then - as a show of good faith, Albus - why not tell me the rest of the prophecy? What if you interpreted incorrectly? Or what if you are lying to me?"

"You wound me Tom" Dumbledore sighed, then raised his wand "I swear on my magic that what I say next will be true" He paused "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives" He paused "That is the whole prophecy, Tom. Now - come with me......"

"I think not" Voldemort pointed his wand at Dumbledore's chest "Either you are lying, despite your oath, or the hope of the magical world is tied up in a twelve year old boy who is untrained, unskilled and entirely defenceless" He smiled "Either way, I believe my future is best served without you being in it AVADA KEDAVRA!" 

Harry jumped in surprise as the killing curse shot out of Voldemort's wand and flew towards Dumbledore. A second later, a portion of the wall flew out and intercepted the curse, exploding as it did.

Luna waved her hand and the scene faded.

"The rest of the fight progressed as Hermione told you - with the four Heads of House delivering the final blow in The Entrance Hall" She turned back to the centre of the room, and after a second Harry saw Dumbledore lying on the ground, while Quirrell - Voldemort - walked slowly down the stairs.

"How does it feel to know you have failed, Albus?" Quirrell said, gloating as he descended towards the now helpless Headmaster.

"Quirinus?" Quirrell turned as he heard McGonagall's voice, then flinched as he saw McGonagall, Snape, Sprout and Flitwick stood at the doors to The Great Hall "What are you doing?"

"Ah - Minvera" He gave her a cold, chilling smile "You are just in time to watch the so called hero of the light get his......"

"IT'S VOLDEMORT, MINERVA - KILL HIM!" As Dumbledore yelled, McGonagall and Flitwick both drew their wands, sending twin blasting curses across the hall. Sprout followed a moment later with a burst of fire, while Snape cast a shield charm in front of Dumbledore.

As all three curses hit, Quirrell was blasted backwards, and crashed into the wall. A moment later he fell dead on the ground. As the five professors - and Harry and Luna - watched - a cloud of black mist slowly rose from the body.

"Albus?" McGonagall walked over to him, not taking her eyes off Quirrell's corpse "What is going on?"

The scene faded, and Luna walked over then sat down next to Harry.

"That's all I saw - it more or less faded there" She closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the sofa.

"Why did he tell him?" Harry asked after a moment.

"I can see two reasons" Luna said "Not see as in see, but I can only think of two reasons" She paused "Either he was desperately trying to save Quirrell's life, using any means at his disposal to do it....."

"Or?"

"Or he wanted Voldemort to know"

xoxox

Hermione looked around the room she found herself in, then turned back to the door only to find it had vanished.

"Looks like I am stuck here" She said to herself, not wondering why she was suddenly speaking in French. She looked back into the room and gazed around.

About five feet in, the floor vanished and - based on the light coming from the hole - plunged into a massive lava pit. But above the gap were a series of platforms - the type she'd seen in the games on her father's computer and her old 2600 game console.

Looking across at the other side of the room, she saw a glowing door in the far wall. 

"Well I guess I know what I'm going to do now" She took a deep breath then let it out slowly "Now I guess the question is how....."

xoxox

"He wanted Voldemort to know?" Harry frowned "Why would he want Voldemort to know?"

"I'm not sure" Luna admitted "I am hoping it was just that he wanted to save Quirrell's life and he thought that Voldemort would keep his end of the bargain" 

"The most dangerous and evil Dark Lord in recent history?" Harry snorted in amusement.

"From what I've seen of his futures, Dumbledore has an unrelenting need to believe the best of everyone" Luna sighed "He wants to believe that Voldemort can be brought back from The Darkness - that he can redeem himself and become a force for good" She paused, then sighed again "I think that he has spent his whole life regretting what he did to Grindelwald - putting his best friend in one of the foulest holes on earth for the rest of his natural life - and he wants to try his best to make sure no one else goes through that"

"So he is willing to try to redeem everyone he encounters?" Harry asked incredulously "Including a man who killed my parents and tried to kill me?"

"I know it sounds unbelievable, but the alternative is that Dumbledore pointed Voldemort at you because he wants Voldemort to come after you again" Luna turned to look at him "That he wants to pit you and Voldemort in a fight to the death and then either take the credit for you winning, or take the credit for killing Voldemort after you die a bloody horrible death at his hands" Harry gazed back at her for a moment.

"So my choices are either that Dumbledore is so crazy that he thinks a genocidal maniac who killed hundreds of people just because their blood is impure can be redeemed and made a productive member of society, or that he is so insane he wants to ensure I get brutally and horrifically murdered by a genocidal maniac who killed hundreds of people just because their blood is impure"

"Pretty much" Luna nodded. 

"Okay then" He sighed "So - how are we going to bring Hermione into all this?"

xoxox

"This had better be worth it" Hermione let out an exhausted sigh as she jumped across to the tenth and final platform "If I get through this door only to find three more doors, I am going to find whoever put me in this thrice-damned adventure game and smack them silly"

She closed her eyes, letting the tension flow out of her, then she looked at the floor around five feet away. 

"I am a leaf on the wind. Watch me soar" She took two steps back, then charged forward and flung herself off the edge of the platform.

xoxox

"I was thinking we wait until the first night back after Hogwarts closes" Luna replied. She and Harry had left the private study and were staring across the cloud sky outside Gondolin "If we bring her here while she is still at school, there is a chance that Dumbledore might peek into her mind" She paused, then looked at Harry "The downside of bringing her here when she is back home is that we have no idea where she will appear"

"We can't work it out?" Harry asked hopefully "I mean - we know where Hogwarts is. And we know where Dreadnought is. If we work out the distance between 32 and Hogwarts, then the distance between Gondolin and Dreadnought......"

"Harry?"

"Yes, Luna?"

"Do you know where Hermione lives?" Luna watched him as he turned slightly red, then a little more red. When he looked as if he were about to explode in to flames, she gave him a hug.

"How many more days are there before term ends?" She asked in a calming voice.

"Seven" He replied "School ends one week today - The Express will be bringing us home in eight days"

"Do you think you can somehow find your way to finding out where Hermione lives before then?" She continued.

"Probably, yes" Harry nodded.

"You can't just ask her" Luna pointed out "The balance between her wanting to know all about your psychic powers and her accepting things is on a knife edge and if you push to hard, she's going to start asking questions you really don't have an answer for - at least ones you don't have answers you can tell her just yet" 

"I know" Harry rolled his eyes "I will try to find a way to be sneaky and lie to my best friend for another eight days or so"

"Harry....."

"I know, I know" He held up his hands "I know why we are doing this, and your safety and keeping your secret is more important to me than anything else" Luna turned and walked closer to him until they were face to face.

"I know" She whispered, then pulled him into a hug. 

She held him close for a few moments, then pulled back and smiled.

"So - how are you going to learn her secret?" She asked.

xoxox

"At least this seems to be more along the lines of something I can do" Hermione stared at the row of bookshelves in front of her. The door had opened the moment she touched it, letting her into a giant library. 

Looking around, she had noticed that most of the books appeared to be just a front - cardboard painted to look like a number of books that - she realised - most of the books she had on her shelves at home.

However, she she continued to inspect the shelves, she found a real book. It was a little hard to spot amongst the fakes, but after she found the first one, she quickly found another four. 

Finishing her sweep of the room, she made sure there were no more real books, then looked down at the list that had magically appeared in her hand.

"Piggy Goes Oink, Who Ate My Quiche, Trixie Goes To The Big City, The Song Of The Nightingale and Falling Over, Getting Up - A Guide To Being A Circus Clown" She said to herself "Five books I have never heard of. Five books that I would not read even if I had a wand at my head" She paused "But aside from that, what do they have in common? And......." She reached out to the book in front of her and tried to remove it from the shelf. As she did, she heard a click, then the sound of wooshing from her left. 

Turning she saw an arrow flying towards her head and threw herself to the floor. The arrow flew over her head and embedded itself in the shelf on the far side.

"So not Falling Over" She said, picking herself up and dusting herself off. She looked around at the other four books. 

"Are you going to try to kill me as well?" She asked, then blinked in surprise "And why am I surprised that there wasn't an answer?"

xoxox

"BUZZZT!" Luna shook her head "She will start to wonder and in two days time she will talk to McGonagall" 

"Bugger" Harry started pacing back and forth, occasionally staring out towards where he thought Farhang was. He stopped for a moment and looked at her "You are sure you can't tell me?"

"Do you really want me to run your life for you?" She asked with a wry grin.

"Oh god yes - that would make life so much easier" Harry replied with a laugh.

"I know it seems like I am being mean for the sake of it, but I can't see everything, Harry, and the last time I tried to....." She trailed off, shaking her head "You know I love and adore you, Mr Potter, but I am not always going to be here" She paused "Plus you are quite smart" She paused, then grinned "Well - quite smart for a boy, that is"

"Why thank you" He mimed doffing a cap "You can't give me any advice at all?"

"Sorry" She shook her head "I could tell you that I have seen a future in which I give you advice, and it doesn't end well"

"How not well?" 

"Dumbledore kills me" She said.

"He kills you?" Harry exclaimed in surprise.

"He leaves Hogwarts, comes to Privet Drive and smothers me in my bed" Luna replied "He then buries me in the back yard" She paused "As a result, I am not around to help you in the future - any of the futures - when Voldemort comes to Privet Drive in three years time and he kills you, your family, everyone else in Little Whining and then conquers the magical world"

"You said you couldn't see that far into the future" Harry narrowed his eyes "Are you perhaps lying to me?"

"Me?"

"Yes"

"Lie to you?"

"Yes"

"Well - maybe" Luna smiled "But just to make a point" She paused, looking at him thoughtfully "I can't be sure, but I think - when I come to Hogwarts next year - there is going to be a long period of time when I am..... unavailable"

"Unavailable?" Harry's tone turned to concern "What do you mean?"

"I don't know" She shook her head "Even when I am not actively looking into the future, I can still see the various possible futures flowing through my brain" She started pacing back and forth "I have got used to tuning them out, so I can sleep at night mostly, but they are there - always there" She looked up into his eyes "Even now, as I'm talking to you, can I see the future changing and moulding itself around the events taking place in the world"

"And?"

"And I don't know why, I can't see far enough to know if it will end or how long it will last, but all I can see is that - around the end of March or the start of April - there is a..... a void in the futures" She paused "As if either the future isn't there any more, or it is there and I am not a part of it" Harry stared at her intently for a few minutes, then sighed.

"Well - that sucks"

xoxox

"If only I had any clue what this whole quest thing was about" Hermione threw her arms up in frustration. She had been staring at the name of the four books for the last thirty minutes, and had not been able to work out which was the one she needed to take to get on to the next stage.

She had contemplated just pulling at each of them in turn, but then the thought that one of them might explode, or shoot a flame-thrower at er, had occurred to her and she decided against randomly pulling at the books.

"Okay" She took a few calming breaths, then stared at the four titles.

"Piggy Goes Oink is a self-help book that teaches you to speak up for yourself" She said "Who Ate My Quiche is about finding peace and tranquillity. Trixie Goes To The Big City is about a sheep that makes her name in New York and The Song Of The Nightingale..... I actually have no idea what that's about" She paused then frowned "Which is not surprising given that twenty minutes ago I didn't know anything about the other books either" She turned and walked over to the shelf on the right of the library.

"The Song of The Nightingale" She said to herself as she stared at the book "Does this mean it is the one because I know nothing about it, or does it mean that it will kill me because I know nothing about it?" She looked around the room, then closed her eyes.

"I suppose I could stand here for the rest of time and be no more certain than I am now" She smiled "Not that I am certain now of course" She opened her eyes and reached out her hand.

"Lady of fate we implore thee - open the secret door for me" She paused for one moment, then yanked the book backwards.

xoxox

"You can't change it" Luna let out an exasperated sigh "I know you want to save me, Harry, but you can't. The void in the future is there, and I don't see it changing no matter how hard I look"

"But...."

"Harry - we have to work out how to get Hermione here" Luna took his hands in hers and stared at him intently "I can't see why I am not in the future, and I can't see how to stop me not being in the future. But you are going to need a friend when I am not here - a friend in The Dreamland, not just at Hogwarts" She paused "I know you want to save me - I want to save me too, but right now we have to make sure Hermione can get here, and can spend her nights with you in your castle" She saw a flash of amusement in his eyes, and thought back over what she had just said.

"Okay - that came out slightly differently than I meant it, but the point stands" She waved her hand around, taking in the whole of their surrounding "If you are here alone - if you have no one to talk to and you just sit in Dreadnought worrying about me, then I think you will go crazy"

"Crazy?"

"Crazy" Luna nodded emphatically.

"You didn't go crazy" He pointed out.

"I was already crazy" She grinned cheekily at him "So - tell me how you are going to find out where she lives"

"Luna...."

"TELL ME!" Harry took a step back as her hair burst in to flames and her voice got seven octaves lower. 

"Wow - that's..... impressive" He said as the colour of the flames phased from red to blue, then green and back to red again.

"THANK YOU" Luna's voice continued in the same pitch, then the flames vanished and she smiled "Sometimes I get bored when you are at school and see how far I can push the limits of what I can do in a dream" 

"Can you teach me how to do that?" He asked "Because if we could both look really strange when Hermione first arrives......" Luna laughed.

"Of course - for us to scare the living crap out of Hermione, we have to get her here first" She said after a moment. Harry sighed.

"Well - if I can't ask her, and I can't sneak into McGonagall's office to go through the school records" He paused "So what else can I do?"

xoxox

Hermione opened her eyes, and let out a sigh of relief. 

"I should probably find out what The Song of The Nightingale is about" She said as she looked around the room. The room was decorated like an old Roman temple - Juno, by the decorations on the walls - and there was a large wooden chest in the middle of the room, sat on a large stone platform.

"I guess this is my reward" She walked over to the edge of the platform, then looked at the chest. 

"Well - nothing ventured" She said to herself, then she stepped up onto the platform and stopped in front of the chest. Reaching out, she flipped the catch back and gently pulled the top open. Taking a quick breath, she pushed the lid up and stared down into it.

xoxox

"What if I talk to Neville?" Harry asked.

"Why Neville?" Luna replied, walking over to where Nirnaeth was back in her stable.

"Neville, Sally-Anne" He shrugged "She's friends with them - maybe more with Sally-Anne than with Neville. Maybe they'd know where she lives - she might have arranged to visit her over the holidays"

"It's possible" Luna nodded "Do you want to see how it plays out?" Harry gazed at her for a moment, then shook his head.

"No" He said quietly "If it doesn't work, we can talk again tomorrow night. And if it does work, I'd rather it work for me than seeing the exact script all the way through"

"Sounds like a plan" Luna grinned at him, then glanced at her watch "It's almost time to wake up. You ready to go to work?"

"Pretty much" He smiled "How about you? Getting ready to come to school?"

"I can't wait" Luna replied with a smile "I know it's a few months off, but I am honestly counting the days" She paused, then tilted her head to one side "I think tomorrow just got a little easier"

"It did?" Harry looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"A little, yes" She grinned "Now go - learn things"

"Yes, boss!" He gave her a brief nod, then vanished.

xoxox

Hermione reached into the chest and pulled out the wooden statue at the bottom of the chest, staring at it in confusion.

"An eagle" She tilted her head to one side "A wooden eagle" She turned it over in her hands, then noticed there was an inscription on the bottom.

"The bravest one has left the loyal, those left behind hard now must toil, but seek the help of the eagle's child, but not the brash - you find the mild" She stared at the inscription two or three more times, then she walked over to a chair on the far side of the room - a chair that hadn't been there before she picked up the statue - and sat down.

xoxox

Harry's eyes flicked open, and he found himself staring up at the top of his bed.

"Things just got easier" He said to himself "Why would things have got easier?"

xoxox

Hermione's eyes flicked open, and she found herself staring up at the top of her bed.

"Seek the help of the eagle's child, but not the brash - you find the mild" She said to herself "So who is the brash? And who is the mild?"


	14. Castles In The Air

"See the help of the eagle's child" Hermione said to herself as she and Harry walked into The Great Hall. 

"Pardon?" Harry looked over at her. She looked back at him, then smiled.

"Strange dream last night" She said as they sat down at The Hufflepuff table "I had to make my way through a..... well a maze of sorts, lots of puzzles, quests and so on"

"Okay" Harry nodded, wondering if Luna had had anything to do with it. It sounded a lot like some of the things they did in The Dreamland - especially the maze - and Luna hadn't really told him just how far their powers would extend through the realm they lived in at night.

"After I made it through to the end, I found myself in a Roman Temple - one that was dedicated to Juno by the looks of it - and was presented with a wooden chest" She paused "When I opened it, I found a statue of a wooden eagle with an inscription on it, saying that I should seek the help of the eagle's child" 

"Anything else?" Harry asked, pulling a plate of sausages towards him.

"Hold on...." Hermione closed her eyes "The bravest one has left the loyal, those left behind hard now must toil, but seek the help of the eagle's child, but not the brash - you find the mild" She opened her eyes again ".....that was what it said" She smiled as a bowl of cereal appeared in front of her "I've been thinking about it since I woke up, and so far I have no real clue as to what it means"

"The bravest one has left the loyal" Harry said quietly, then glanced across The Hall to The Gryffindor table.

"Ron?" Hermione followed his gaze "You think it's about Ron?"

"The first line, maybe" Harry nodded "The second is about us"

"Those left behind hard now must toil" Hermione paused, then nodded "I suppose that makes sense" She ate a few spoonfuls of cereal, then lowered her spoon into the bowl "Ravenclaw" 

"Ravenclaw?" Harry asked, taking a forkful of eggs.

"The eagle's child" She pointed to the top of The Hall where four banners hung against the windows "I should seek the help of a Ravenclaw"

"Help for what?" Harry looked at her contemplatively. She opened her mouth, then closed it again. 

"That's a good question" She admitted "Why do I need help?" She looked at Harry with an amused grin "Don't even think it Potter"

"Never crossed my mind" He grinned back at her "Did the magical statue from the Roman Temple dedicated to Jennifer......"

"Juno"

"....give you any other help about what you need help about?" He asked "What is Juno the Goddess of?" 

"She's a Protector and Special Counsellor to The Roman State, and generally considered the queen of the gods" Hermione replied "Also - I think she is the Goddess of Marriage"

"Marriage?" Harry raised his eyebrows, then ducked as Hermione threw a roll at him "Sorry"

"Do you have any idea what I should do with this information, Mr Potter, or should I just assume that you are now making up jokes about marriage and Roman Goddesses?"

"I have a few good ones" Harry grinned back at her "But how many Ravenclaws do we actually know?"

"Two" Hermione looked at the next table over.

"The somewhat brash and bold Sally-Anne Perks who helped us overcome all obstacles and difficulties to rescue the stone" Harry smiled "And the somewhat less brash and bold Neville Longbottom who was pretty much our first friend" He gazed at them for a moment longer, then looked back at Hermione who was staring at him with an expression of wonder in her eyes "Hermione?"

"Harry, you are a genius" She said.

"I know" He grinned back at her with a cheeky smile "I just tend to hide my lamp under a bushel because I know how much you like to think you are the smart one in the relationship" He ducked another bread roll "So why am I a genius?"

"But not the brash, you find the mild" They both looked over at Neville, then Harry looked at Hermione.

"I am a genius" He grinned, then, glancing around, he lowered his voice a little "So - can I ask you a favour?"

"Of course" She nodded.

"I'm going back to my aunts at the end of the week" He said quietly "They're not big fans of magic and they don't like me all that much, so I was wondering if I could write to you"

"With Katrina?" Hermione asked, slightly confused.

"No - real letters" He explained "They aren't going to want Katrina flying around and attracting attention. I thought if you gave me your address, I could write to you the normal way" She smiled.

"Okay - I'll write it down for you" She nodded "Can I have your address too?" 

"Of course" He paused "But - and don't take this as anything other than the slight paranoia that develops after living through a year of having people staring at you as if you are a slab of beef - I'll give you my address in the first letter I send" 

"You don't want it lying around the dorms?" She asked, and he nodded "Makes sense" 

"And you don't think that it looks like I don't trust you?" He asked hesitantly.

"Never crossed my mind" She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Now - if you can put that impressive mind of yours to helping me work out why I need to seek help from Neville, I will buy you a pony"

"Oh boy!" Harry grinned at her "A pony of my very own!"

xoxox

"Can you give me any idea what the poem was about?" Harry asked as Sir Hugsalot flew down after Nirnaeth, dodging and slaloming around the towers of Dreadnought.

"I really have no idea" Luna called back, flipping her dragon to the left and on to its side, wings forming a vertical line in the air "I saw her dream, and saw you talking to her about Neville and exchanging letters, but it was her dream - I have no clue what was going on in her head while she was dreaming it"

"You can't read people's minds?" Harry followed her through the upper archway then pulled up into a loop.

"No I can't read people's minds!" The sarcasm in her tone was clear, even over the sound of the wind rushing by "And the only reason I saw the end of her dream was because I saw her talking to you about it the next day" She paused "I mean earlier today" She shook her head "Sometimes these tenses confuse the life out of me"

"I know what you mean" Harry gripped his knees together to stop himself falling out of Hugsalot's saddle. When the dragon finished the loop he guided it downwards as Luna brought Nirnaeth into land. 

Flying over her as she dismounted, he turned Hugsalot into a large banking turn, then slowly got lower and lower until he landed next to Nirnaeth.

Dismounting his dragon he followed Luna into his castle, and up the stairs until they reached the main lounge.

"So - you have Hermione's address?" She asked, and Harry handed her the piece of paper that he had transferred the address to.

"Okay" She looked at the address, then walked to the table and waved her hand. A moment later, a map of the United Kingdom appeared on the table.

"So - Hogwarts is more or less here" She said, waving her hand again. A giant pin appeared in the middle of Scotland. 

"And we're here" Harry said, making a pin appear over Little Whining.

"Hermione, according to this address, lives in a town called Pixley in Herefordshire" Luna frowned "Pixley?"

"Pixley" Harry nodded. 

"Pixley" Luna smiled, then bent over the table, examining the map "It's in Herefordshire?" 

"Yes" Harry glanced at the address again "Pixley in Herefordshire"

"Okay" She gazed at the map for a little longer, then waved her hand an a pin appeared near the bottom of the Welsh border "That's where Pixley is - more or less" She looked over at Harry "Do you have your Map of The Dreamland with you?"

"Always" He nodded, pulling her Christmas present out of her pocket.

"Would you lend it to me for a moment?" She asked.

"Of course" He nodded, then handed it to her. She laid it down on top of the map of Britain, then looked at him. Rotating it, she lined up Dreadnought with Hogwarts, then with a final wave of her hand the map expanded out until Godolin was lined up with Little Whining.

They both remained silent for a moment, then they looked down at the map to see the pin that represented Hermione's home village sticking up through the map.

"Do you think the dragons are ready for another expedition?" She asked.

xoxox

Forty minutes later, they landed on a cloud and Harry pulled out the volume of maps that Luna had given him.

"This is it" He said, looking over at Luna "I mean - assuming we've got the positions right, and the calculations right and we aren't actually in the middle of nowhere - this is where Pixley is in The Dreamland, and where Hermione should appear the first time she comes in on her own"

"Okay" Luna nodded, looking around. She walked to the edge of the cloud and stared down "Is that..... what is that?" Harry walked up beside her and stared down to see what she was looking at.

"I have no idea" He admitted "Do you want to go and find out?" She tilted her head to one side, then shook it causing her hair to dance around in the wind.

"No - we're just here to put up a sign post so we know where to come back to in the future. And to leave a note for Hermione so that when she comes back into the world she knows where we are" She looked over the edge of the cloud again "Does that look like a temple?" 

xoxox

"Again with the temple?" For the seventh night since she had first found the statue, Hermione woke up in the large, stone temple "Haven't I learned what I need to know already?" Not expecting an answer to her rhetorical question, she started to walk around the temple again, looking at the walls, the hangings, the floor and the shelves. 

Just like the last seven nights, there were no secret passages, no hidden compartments and - for reasons that she could not entire work out - no doors to the outside world.

"Why would anyone build a room that you can't get in or out of?" She asked, sitting on top of the chest and looking around the room again "Did they lock up the dying emperor in here? Am I now taking part in The Cask Of Amontillado? Or is there some sort of passage I am just not seeing?"

She got up off the chest and walked over to the back wall, where a large mural of what appeared to be a hunting scene - a hunt taking place in the Roman countryside.

"What if this is it?" She mused as she stared at the picture "I completed the game, and now the only place I can get to is the final room" She paused, then shook her head "What kind of reply value is that? Whoever designed this game sucks" Her eyes roved over the canvas, then she suddenly stopped, turned her head and looked at the bottom right hand corner of the picture.

"Well - okay" 

xoxox

"Do you think that's big enough?" Harry asked. Luna gaped at him, then turned to look at the large sign he had just erected. 

"Harry, it's ninety foot tall" She said "And fifty foot wide" He stared at her, then looked at the sign, then looked back at her.

"Not big enough?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"Not big enough?" She said incredulously "It's bigger than my house!" 

"I just want to make sure she doesn't miss it" Harry replied "When she first appears here, she'll be lost and confused and wondering where she is" He waved at the sign that read "HERMIONE - FLY THIS WAY" 

"First of all - if we bring her into The Dreamland, she will appear outside Gondolin - just like you did" Luna said calmingly.

"Are you sure?" He asked, turning to face her "I mean - what if I only appeared outside your castle because I live next door to you?" Luna opened her mouth to reply, then slowly closed it again.

"That's a good point" She said after a moment "A very good point" She looked him up and down "I think hanging out with Neville and Sally-Anne is rubbing off on you" He rolled his eyes.

"Could we set up some sort of camera here?" He looked around "So that if she appears, we'll know?"

"I can give it a shot - set something up while you're coming home tomorrow" She smiled, then looked back at the sign. He followed her gaze, then blushed.

"You think it is a bit big?" He asked.

"Maybe a little" She nodded.

xoxox

"Lignea Aquila" Hermione stared at the tiny villa painted in the corner of the picture. Now she could see it, she wondered how she had overlooked it for so long.

"Lingea Aquila" She said again, then she glanced over her should to the bookshelf she had rested the eagle on after she'd found it.

"Lingea Aquila" She said a third third time, then turned back to the painting. Raising her hand, she moved her finger towards the villa in the background of the hunt.

Just before her finger touched the surface of the canvas, she felt a rush of power flood through her body.

"Oh not now!" She yelled, then she tried to push her finger forwards but found it wouldn't move "NOOOOOO!"

xoxox

Her eyes flicked open, and she found herself staring at the top of her bed.

"Damn it!" She exclaimed, thumping her fist into the mattress.

xoxox

Later that afternoon, Luna lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. 

A few moments later, she woke up in her study and looked around.

"Security cameras in The Dreamland" She said thoughtfully "There's no electricity, no phone cables, no mass communication" She paused "On the other hand, this place runs entirely on imagination, and I have one of the best imaginations in the magical world" She grinned "Lets do it"

xoxox

Dumbledore stood up at the top of The Great Hall, watching as the students sat down for their last breakfast of the year.

As his eyes roamed around the tables, they came to rest on Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. 

Potter - the boy had been a disappointment ever since he arrived at Hogwarts. If it wasn't for The Prophecy - and for the subsequent prophecies that had come from the Lovegood girl - he would have written James and Lily's son off and looked in the direction of the Longbottom Heir instead.

But the fact that Luna Lovegood was making prophecies that related to Harry - and to the Granger girl - only re-enforced his belief that Harry was the one that would fight Voldemort - a fight that Dumbledore had a vested interest in.

As Hermione put a pile of eggs on to Harry's plate, Dumbledore glanced over to where the Longbottom Heir was talking quietly with the Perks girl. 

Another disappointment - the son of Alice and Frank Longbottom a Ravenclaw? It was probably a good thing they had no memory of who they were, or they'd both be at his office door demanding to know what the hell was going on.

"But" He thought "Longbottom and the Perks girl could make a good match - it would ensure that she doesn't distract Potter when Molly's daughter arrives next year" His mind flashed back to the conversation he had had with The Weasley Matriach the previous night. 

Molly had not been happy about the idea of her beloved, and only, daughter going into Hufflepuff. "Betraying the memory of dozens of generations" was how she had put it, but Dumbledore had convinced her that Harry needed someone to support him - someone who could give him unconditional love and support to help him through the coming darkness.

He shook his head, banishing the memory and returning his attention to the present.

"Headmaster?" He realised McGonagall was staring at him with a slightly worried expression.

"My apologies Minerva - I was just lost in a memory" He smiled reassuringly at her.

"Very well Headmaster, I just wanted to remind you that you wanted to make a speech before the students leave for The Express, and that you wanted to talk to Mr Potter and his friends before they left" 

"I know I am getting old, Minerva, but my memory has not gone completely" He looked down the length of The Ravenclaw table, then the Hufflepuff table "After my announcement, please ask them to come and see me"

"Together?"

"Yes, Minerva - I believe that speaking to all of them at once would be beneficial"

"Very well" She nodded. He gave her a nod in return, then he rose to his feet.

xoxox

"We have reached the end of another year at Hogwarts" Dumbledore addressed the assembled students "I hope you have all found it as rewarding as I have, and that you will take what you have learned and put it to good use over the summer" He paused "Of course - I want you all to enjoy your holidays, so that you will return in the autumn ready to learn" He looked around The Hall "To our seventh year students - I hope you have enjoyed your time at Hogwarts, and that your exam results will be all that you want them to be" He paused.

"Thank you, and enjoy your holidays"

xoxox

"Mr Potter" Harry and Hermione looked up as McGonagall walked down the table towards them "Miss Granger - the Headmaster would like to see you before you leave for home"

"Yes, Professor" Harry nodded.

"Miss Perks and Mr Longbottom will also be joining you" McGonagall added.

"Yes, Professor" Hermione glanced at Harry "Did he say when he would like this meeting to occur?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore gave no specific time, however given that you - and your friends - need to pack, I would suggest going to see The Headmaster straight after breakfast so that you can return to your common rooms and dorms as soon as possible"

"Yes, Professor" Harry gave another nod "Do you want us to let Neville and Sally-Anne know?"

"I will take care of that, Mr Potter" McGonagall smiled "Just make sure you do do not miss The Express"

"Of course" Hermione sounded affronted, then looked at Harry as McGonagall walked over to the Ravenclaw table "Looks like it is not just us then"

"Apparently not" Harry smiled "So - shall we go?"

"Can I finish my breakfast first?" She grinned "I usually think better when my stomach isn't talking to me"

xoxox

"ENTER" Dumbledore's voice boomed through the door, and Neville pushed it open, then held it for Sally-Anne and Hermione, before he and Harry walked through.

"Thank you for coming" He smiled as the four students lined up in front of his desk "Would you like to take a seat?"

"Thank you, sir" Hermione replied "But we've all got packing to get back to, and The Express leaves in two hours, so we'd like to move this along, if that is alright with you, sir"

"Of course" Dumbledore tilted his head politely "I just wanted to talk to the four of you, because I realise that you have become close during the year, and I wanted to know if you had made any plans for the summer?" Harry and Hermione exchanged glances.

"If I may ask, sir, why is that any of your business?" Neville asked.

"Mr Potter's living arrangements have very specific security concerns" Dumbledore said, looking over at Harry "As you are no doubt aware, when The Dark Lord was defeated in 1981, a number of his followers were sent to prison" He paused "However there were some who were not sent to prison and who are still out in the world"

"And you believe they would try to kill Harry?" Sally-Anne asked.

"I believe that it would be better not to take any chances" Dumbledore said calmly.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"That you have to stay at your family's home throughout the summer" Dumbledore said "There is also a concern that an excessive amount of visitors, or unusual owl activity might also draw unwanted attention" 

"So what you are saying is that Harry can't come to visit us, and we can't visit him or write to him" Hermione said flatly.

"I realise that it seems a little strict, but I am sure that none of you would want to risk Mr Potter's life, would you?" Dumbledore stared at each of them in turn.

"Guys - he's right" Harry looked at his friends "I know it sucks, and that not hearing from your during the summer is going to suck as well, but if Professor Dumbledore believes that my life is at risk, I think we should trust him"

"Are you sure?" Neville asked.

"I am" Harry nodded "We've still got the trip home on The Express, and it's only a few months until September" His friends all stared at him for a moment, then nodded. Harry smiled, then turned back to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster - I assume you have no objections to my friends visiting each other? There are no security concerns attached to them, are there?"

"No, Mr Potter" Dumbledore shook his head "Your friends are free to do as they please - I have no fear that Voldemort's followers are looking out for them" He paused "At least at the moment"

"Then that's settled" Harry smiled "Is there anything else, sir, or can we return to pack now?"

"You may leave" Dumbledore nodded sagely "And enjoy your holidays"

"Yes, sir" Harry nodded, then turned and lead them out the office.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Hermione looked at Harry.

"You really don't want to us to visit?" She asked.

"Of course I want you to visit" Harry said quietly as Neville and Sally-Anne walked ahead of them "But Dumbledore - while not being my favourite person - may have a point in this case" As Neville and Sally-Anne veered off round the corner, Harry and Hermione turned down the main stairs.

"There is something Dumbledore didn't consider, of course" Hermione said with a smile as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"There is?" Harry looked at her curiously, then stopped short before he walked into the corner of the corridor.

"You should really pay attention to where you are going" Hermione laughed, taking his hand and leading him down the stairs towards The Hufflepuff common room "Voldemort's followers - they are probably all pureblood elitists, right?"

"I would think so" 

"Do you think they would know about the muggle post office?" 

xoxox

Flying back from what she had decided to call The H-Cloud, Luna brought Nirnaeth into land outside Gondolin, then she dismounted and went inside, turning to a room she had created that morning.

"If I have got this right, then I should see pictures of Dreadnought and of a huge signpost" She said, sitting down in front of a bank of photo frames. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes.

"Show me" She said. Opening her eyes, she smiled as she saw Hugsalot flying around the spires of Castle Dreadnought, and a huge signpost saying "HERMIONE - WELCOME TO THE DREAMLAND" 

"Oh yes!" She punched the air "I am good!"

xoxox

Harry looked out of the window, then let out a slow, tired sigh.

"Harry?" Hermione looked across at him, and he waved out the window.

"King's Cross" He said tiredly "Platform Nine and Three Quarters" He paused "We're home"

"And yet you don't sound excited" Sally-Anne said.

"My aunt thinks I am a freak, my uncle thinks I am a freak and my cousin thinks I am a freak who is also a punching bag" Harry replied, looking across at her "Dumbledore thinks I am safe from being attacked by Voldemort's deluded followers, but he doesn't seem to care whether I am safe from being attacked by my family" He realised they were all looking at him with varying degrees of sympathy.

"Don't worry about it" He said, sitting up straighter "Aside from Dudley, they tend to just ignore me rather than doing anything overly mean or nasty. And I have learned how to avoid Dudley - he tends to spend summer playing out with his little friends and I have a lot of homework to do" 

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I'll be fine, Hermione" Harry replied "Dumbledore might not have put me in the safest place, but I think I am too important to him to let me get overly injured" He smiled "Plus no Malfoy, no Weasley and no Dumbledore for four months. Does it get any better?"

xoxox

Luna stopped pacing around her bedroom, then looked out of the window. 

"He's home" She grinned as Harry climbed out of the car across the street and walked into Number 4.

He paused at the door, and for a moment she thought he would turn around, but then he went inside.

"Ten minutes to unpack. Five minutes to deal with Dudley" She said to herself, already walking over to the bed "Five minutes to fall asleep" Lying down on the bed, she let out a long slow breath and closed her eyes.

"Come sweet slumber, enshroud me in thy purple cloak" She whispered as she let go of her conscious mind.

xoxox

Harry escaped from his relatives and went up to his room. Closing the door, he walked over to his bed and - taking his jacket off - laid down.

"I'm thinking of thinking of calling her back" He said to himself, closing his eyes. 

xoxox

Hermione sat down at her computer desk, then let out a long, slightly loud yawn. 

"You wouldn't think jet lag would affect you on trains" She said to herself, then she glanced over her shoulder at her four poster bed.

"I suppose a short nap wouldn't hurt" She admitted, then she got up and walked over to her bedroom door.

"Dad? I'm going to take a nap. Can you come and wake me up when Mum comes home?" 

"Yes darling" Owen Granger called back "Sleep well, love"

"I'll try" Hermione smiled to herself, then walked over to the bed. She slipped her shoes off and lay down on the bed.

"Maybe I can finally see what the damn wooden eagle is for" She said as she closed her eyes.

xoxox

Luna appeared in her private study in Gondolin. Looking around, she stood up and walked over to the door and headed down to the room she'd created earlier that day.

xoxox

Harry appeared outside Gondolin, then he walked through the main gates and saw a sign pinned to the main door of the castle.

"Dear Harry, I have set up the CCTV cameras in a room off the main passage way. If you'd like to summon Sir Hugsalot, we can be ready to great Hermione when she arrives" Pulling the note off the door, he slipped it in to his pocket and started walking over to the stables.

xoxox

Hermione walked over to the painting on the back wall of the temple room, and stared at the painting.

"Finally" She said to herself "You've defeated me for the last eight nights, but now - NOW IS MY TIME!!" She raised her hand and moved her finger towards the villa in the bottom corner.

A second later, she vanished.

xoxox

"And so it begins" Luna smiled as Hermione appeared in the middle of the H-Cloud. With a final glance at the picture frame, she stood up and walked out of the room.

xoxox

"Harry? You ready?" Harry looked round as Luna bounded out of the castle. He smiled.

"You call that poetry? It doesn't even rhyme!" Luna rolled her eyes.

"You ready?" She repeated.

"She's here?" He asked.

"She's here" Luna nodded, then ran over and leaped onto the back of Nirnaeth.

"Excellent" Harry clapped his hands together "You ready to go?"

"Oh yes" She grinned, then she whipped the reigns and Nirnaeth flew up into the air, then shot off in the direction of Hermione's cloud. Harry smiled, then urged Hugsalot to follow her.

xoxox

"What....." Hermione looked around, then her eyes widened in surprise as she found herself staring at a huge signpost that was sticking out of the cloud she was standing on.

"'HERMIONE - WELCOME TO THE DREAMLAND'?" She stared at the signpost in confusion "Welcome to the dreamland? What the hell is the dreamland?" 

"This is the dreamland" A voice came from above her, making her look up. At the sight that confronted her, her mouth fell open in surprise.

"Luna, may I introduce Hermione Jane Granger, First Year Hufflepuff and my good and dear friend" Harry said, hovering above her on the back of Sir Hugsalot "Hermione, this is Luna Callisto Lovegood, my best friend and The Regent of The Dreamland" Hermione's gazed flicked between the two of them, then she took a step back and gave a polite bow to Luna.

"My Lady Regent" Hermione said, bowing her head. Luna looked over at Harry, and laughed.

"I think I'm going to like her"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER**
> 
>  
> 
> Harry Potter (et al) belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> The "Sweet Slumber" quote comes from a MAX HEADROOM song from the early eighties. 
> 
> The "Thinking of thinking" quote comes Babylon 5.
> 
> Various other quotes and references come from other sources, but I really can't remember all of them, so if you think you have seen something that looks familiar, it might well be.
> 
>  
> 
> **Notes**
> 
>  
> 
> The idea of Luna's character is based on the truly brilliant and incomparable "Oracle" series by Mike Resnick. It is definitely worth a read if you get the chance (I suggest a Kindle - the books are probably not in print any more).
> 
> I was originally going to make this story cover Years 1 through 3, but I am breaking it up a bit more, just because it's fun. 
> 
> Year 2 will return in the autumn. Unless I get more inspired, then it might return earlier.


End file.
